Invata' ma sa te iubesc
by vivian2010
Summary: Bella Swan este o adolescenta de 18 ani, care datorita neintelegerilor cu mama ei, Renee, fuge in Forks la tatal ei Charlie. Se inscrie la liceu in ultimul an. Cand credea ca viata ei va intra pe un fagas normal, o nenorocire isi va pune amprenta.
1. REZUMAT

Rezumat

Bella Swan este o adolescenta de 18 ani, care datorita neintelegerilor cu mama ei, Renee, fuge in Forks la tatal ei Charlie. Se inscrie la liceu in ultimul an. Cand credea ca viata ei va intra cat de cat pe un fagas normal, o nenorocire isi pune amprenta asupra vietii ei. Cand in cele din urma un EL o va ajuta sa mearga mai departe, ei nu-i mai raman decat doua posibilitati: sa fuga din Forks departe de iubire sau sa ramana langa el pentru totdeauna….chiar daca nu mai are incredere in nimeni si nimic…nici chiar in propria persoana. Vom afla pe parcurs.


	2. CAPITOLUL 1 – FUGA

CAPITOLUL 1 – FUGA

- Trr…Trrrr…Trrr

- Fir-ar sa fii tu de ceas. Cand este somnul mai dulce atunci apari si tu. Am bajbait pe intuneric dupa chestia care mi-a furat somnul si l-am aruncat intr-un colt al camerei, facandu-l bucatele. Duh… iar trebuie sa cumpar unul nou. Oare cate ceasuri am cumparat in ultima luna?

Am apucat perna si m-am ghemuit mai strans macar sa mai stau in pat 10 minute, inainte de a incepe iar o zi de calvar. Oare voi putea reusi vreodata sa traiesc o viata normala? Pai nu se poate…o fata ca mine nu poate avea o viata normala. Mai am doua saptamani si incep scoala. Ultimul an de liceu. Cui ii pasa? Charlie este tocmai in Forks…abia reusesc sa vorbesc cu el de 2-3 ori pe saptamana …si asta pe ascuns, pentru ca mama nu ma lasa sa am nici o legatura cu el. Iar cu mama…ei bine…se pare ca am fost doar o greseala in viata ei. Stiu ca il uraste pe Charlie…dar cu mine ce are? Hmmm…mereu imi spune ca seman cu el…si la caracter…si la fizic. De fiecare data cand ma priveste…parca il vede pe el. Si eu ce vina am? Stiu….ca m-am nascut. Am incercat tot posibilul sa-i fac pe plac…am incercat sa discut mai des cu ea….dar vad ca nu merge. Cand o intreb ceva…doar da din umeri sau imi raspunde in doi peri. Parca nici nu as fi fiica ei. Ok… trebuie sa ma ridic…altfel iar se ia de mine. Am uitat sa spun, ca in fiecare dimineata plecam in piata. Da eu, Bella Swan, plecam in piata cu noaptea in cap si vindeam prajituri. Da….ce e cu asta? Vindeam prajituri. Le faceam cu mama noaptea, adica atunci cand reuseam sa ma trezesc. Erau diverse….cu diferite umpluturi. Nu faceam mai mult de 150 de bucati. Si asa mi se parea destul. Domeam 2-3 pe noapte. Ma culcam tarziu si ma trezeam devreme. Dar asta este. M-am dat jos din pat fara tragere de inima si m-am indreptat spre fereastra. Soarele incepuse sa-si faca aparitia pe cer, aruncand ici colo cate o raza. In ultimul timp am prins de multe ori rasaritul. Mda…nu ca m-as fi trezit la ora aia…dar se intampla de multe ori sa adorm spre dimineata, dupa cateva ore bune de plans. Cand nu mai aveam lacrimi… atunci reuseam sa adorm. Dar destul cu asta. Mi-am facut cateva notite mintal…i-am dat mamei un ultimatum…bine…doar in gand ca daca i-as fi spus…la ora actuala nu stiu pe unde eram…dar in orice caz nu acasa. Mi-am propus ca daca saptamana aceasta nu voi reusi sa ma apropii putin de ea, voi pleca si nu ma voi mai intoarce.

- Domnisoara Swan, te mai astept mult? se auzi vocea mamei.

- Cobor indata mama. Fir-ar sa fie….am luat cateva haine la intamplare, am fugit la baie, m-am spalat pe fata si pe dinti, mi-am periat parul, m-am imbracat si am iesit din camera. Ce fata aveam. Era uscata de la plans, ochii imi erau rosii, obrajii palizi, aveam cearcane de parca as fi fost la bauta aseara.

- Buna dimineata mama, am spus eu privind in jos cand am intrat in bucatarie.

- Buna ziua Bella, dimineata era cand m-am trezit eu, spuse ea incruntandu-se cand ma vazu. Esti o putoare stii? Mi-ai promis ca te trezesti de dimineata si ma ajuti la bucatarie.

- Dar mama, este ora 6:30. Cat de dimineata?

- Eu m-am trezit la ora 4 ca sa fac prajiturile astea. In fine. Ti-am pregatit 3 cosuri pline cu prajituri. Ia-le si fugi de le vinde ca nu mai avem bani de nimic. Nu ne ajung banii nici macar de paine.

- Se pare ca ultimul tau iubit ti-a dat teapa nu? am intrebat-o eu…dar pe urma mi-a parut rau si mi-am acoperit gura.

- Esti o nesimtita, spuse ea si-mi trase o palma. A durut asta. Dar m-am invatat. Ma dor mai mult cuvintele ei decat cateva palme.

- Nu ti-e rusine sa vorbesti asa? Nu te priveste pe tine ce fac eu. Sa zici mersi ca ai ce sa bagi in stomac da? Acum dispari din fata mea, imi spuse ea repezindu-ma catre usa.

- Mama, lasa-ma macar sa iau micul dejun, am spus eu cu lacrimi in ochi. De cate ori nu am plecat nemancata de acasa.

- Mananci cand te intorci. Data trecuta nu ai vandut mai nimic, asa ca nu ai de ce sa irosesti mancarea degeaba. Vinde toate prajiturile iar cu banii castigati vom lua de mancare. Abia atunci vei putea sa mananci normal. Nu meriti. Hai da-te din calea mea.

Am deschis usa si am iesit afara. Fiind inca foarte de dimineata, era cam frig. Ce e drept, nici nu prea aveam cine stie ce haine. Daca imi cumparam o bluza noua, mi-o rupea, spunand ca nu o merit, ca nu am muncit pentru ea. Numai eu stiu cat frig am indurat, cate cuvinte urate din partea trecatorilor care radeau de mine, de cate ori ma urmareau pe strada, furandu-mi poseta cu banii castigati si ce bataie mancam acasa cand ma duceam cu mana goala. Capul sus Bella, va rasari soarele si pe strada ta.

Am ajuns intr-o mica piata si m-am dus la locul meu. Am asezat frumos cosuletele si am pus etichetele cu pretul. Aveam 150 de prajituri, cate 50 in fiecare cos. Acum sa vedem cat voi vinde.

- Neata Bella.

- Ohh, neata Tomy. Ai ajuns devreme astazi. Ce mai faci?

- Pai nimic nou. Ca de obicei. Fac ce am invatat pana ma duc la scoala. Asta e job-ul meu de vara doar. Se pare ca noi suntem oropsiti nu? Stam in frig dimineata…vanzarea este cam slaba…nu mereu…dar nu e cum as vrea sa fie. Tu ce faci? Iar ai fata asta plouata. Aceleasi chestii ca de obicei? ma intreba el uitandu-se la mine cu atentie, studiindu-mi fata.

- Mda…aceleasi. Abia astept sa scap de ultimul an de liceu si sa plec de aici, am spus eu frecandu-mi mainile de blugi de frig.

- Iti aduc o cafea sa te mai incalzesti.

- Mersi Tom, ce m-as face eu fara tine? am spus eu schitand un zambet.

- Pai pentru ce sunt prietenii? spuse el si fugi dupa cafea.

Dimineata trecu incet, la fel ca intotdeauna. Ma invatasem deja cu cativa trecatori care nu-mi dadeau pace. Deja le-am invatat discursul pe din-afara. "Ce faci papusa", "ce faci pisi", "nu-mi dai si mie o prajitura dulce cum esti tu?" Bleahhh.

Cand se apropie ora pranzului, mai aveam 27 de prajituri. Wow…mi-a mers chiar foarte bine astazi. Erau zile cand ma intorceam acasa cu peste 50 de prajituri. Sper ca mama sa fie cat de cat multumita de data asta, dar ce o poate multumi pe ea? Mi-am bagat posetuta pe sub geaca, am luat cosuletele, mi-am luat la revedere de la ceilalti vanzatori si am plecat spre casa. Am luat-o pe drumul obisnuit. Mai aveam cam 300 de metri pana sa ajung acasa cand am auzit pasi in spatele meu. Stiam ce se va intampla. Ohh, nu din nou. Mama o sa ma omoare de data asta. Am grabit pasul. Pasii se auzeau mai aproape de mine. Am inceput sa respir sacadat si inima imi bubuia. Am inceput sa alerg dar nu trecu mult timp si o mana ma apuca de umar.

- Nu fugi draguto. Ai ceva banuti la tine? Nu spune ca nu ai. Te-am vazut cand i-ai pus in geanta. Unde este geanta, aaaa?

- Lasa-ma sau tip. Ajut…., dar nu am apucat sa termin cuvantul ca o palma mi-a fost data peste gura. M-am impiedicat si am cazut cu fata pe pamant. M-a ridicat si atunci o masina parca in fata mea. A deschis portiera si m-a bagat inauntru pe bancheta din spate.

- Esti proasta? Tu nu stii ca atunci cand te prinde cineva ce trebuie sa faci? Trebuie sa taci si sa-i dai respectivului ce vrea, daca nu vrei sa fie mai rau.

Imi puse mana la gura si am tacut. Nu puteam face nimic. Mama chiar o sa ma omoare de data asta. Am simtit cum tragea de geaca sa o deschida. A bagat mana pe la poale si a urcat in sus pana a dat de gentuta. Dar nu era singur. Ei actionau in grup. Altul veni in fata mea si apuca de fermoar tragandu-l in jos. Ma uitam la el, implorandu-l cu privirea sa-mi dea drumul. Se uita la mine si spuse:

- Imi pare rau pusy, dar cu asta ne ocupam noi.

Mi-a scos gentuta si apoi m-a aruncat din masina. Am cazut la pamant. M-a apucat de par ridicandu-mi capul si am vazut ceva stralucitor in mana lui.

- Stii lectia nu? Daca spui cuiva iti tai gatul, spuse unul din ei si-mi dadu o palma peste cap.

Apoi cauciucurile se auzira plecand in tromba. Am ramas acolo cateva minute, tremurand cu lacrimile curgand neincetat pe obraji. Cativa trecatori care m-au vazut la pamant au fugit spre mine sa ma ajute.

- Domnisoara, ati patit ceva? Ce s-a intamplat? Va este rau?

- Sunt bine, multumesc. Vreau doar sa merg acasa, am spus eu ridicandu-ma.

- Vrei sa mergi la spital? Te-ai lovit la frunte, sangerezi.

- Nu multumesc. Mi-e bine, am spus eu si am fugit catre casa. Mi-am scos pachetul cu servetele din buzunar si mi-am sters fruntea. La dracu…ce doare. Ce voi face acum? Ce voi face cand voi intra in casa si mama o sa-mi ceara banii? Am ajuns la usa si sovaind am apasat pe clanta. Surpriza…era incuiata. Deci mama nu era acasa. Ce sa fac acum? Am cautat deasupra usii unde stiam ca este cheia de rezerva, am descuiat si am intrat in casa. Chiar atunci suna telefonul. Am fugit si am ridicat receptorul.

- Alo?

- Bella? Ce faci scumpo?

- T…ata…si am inceput sa plang in hohote.

- Bells, ce ai patit? Ce s-a intamplat? De ce plangi?

…

- Bella, spune ceva, imi spuse el cu vocea panicata.

- -au f..furat…b..banii.

- Cine ti-a furat banii? Calmeaza-te si spune-mi ce s-a intamplat.

- Am fost dimineata cu prajiturile pregatite de mama sa le vand. Aveam 150 si am mai ramas cu 27. Eram bucuroasa ca am vandut atatea. Ma gandeam la mama care poate o sa se bucure. Dar pe drum cand ma intorceam, am fost agresata de doi sau trei indivizi care mi-au luat poseta. Si am ramas fara…mama o sa ma omoare, am spus eu printre sughituri.

- Bells, calmeaza-te. Cine erau? I-ai vazut? Ii cunosti? Vorbesc cu politia de acolo si o sa-i prinda.

- Nu tata….nu…nu-i cunosc, i-am spus eu amintirea briceagului fiindu-mi inca vie in minte. Tata…ce ma fac?

- Offf Bells, spune-i mamei tale adevarul.

- Nu pot…nu este prima data cand mi se intampla asta si i-am spus. Si nu mai vreau sa aud cuvintele dure din gura ei. Mereu imi spune ca sunt un nimeni, respir aerul degeaba…ca seman cu tine. Ma uraste. Mai bine ma omor si asa o sa scapati de mine.

- Bells, nu face ceva necugetat. Calmeaza-te si hai sa vorbim.

- Tata, eu nu mai pot. Nu mai vreau sa stau aici. Nu mai vreau sa stau cu mama, am spus eu plangand.

- Bella, fii calma. Nu spune asta. Stii ca ma doare. Te iubesc si as vrea sa fii cu mine, dar stii ca mama ta nu vrea.

- Tata… eu o sa fug, i-am spus eu si un licar de speranta imi aparu in suflet.

- Nu Bells, nu face asta, nu complica lucrurile.

- Nici tu nu vrei sa ma vezi? am spus eu si am inceput sa plang si mai tare.

- Desigur ca vreau prostuto. Dar nu in felul asta. Nu fugind.

- Tata, eu sunt hotarata. Cu cat vorbim mai mult acum, cu atat dorinta de a fugi este mai mare. Cred ca niciodata nu am fost mai hotarata in viata mea ca acum. Te rog ajuta-ma. Ia-ma la tine. Lasa-ma sa stau cu tine. Te rog.

- Bella, tu stii ce imi ceri? O sa ma dea in judecata. O sa spuna ca eu te-am luat.

- O sa ai castig de cauza tata. Voi depune declaratie cum ca eu am vrut sa fug de langa ea si sa vin la tine. Si am sa spun si cum isi schimba iubitii saptamanal. La asta, cu siguranta vei castiga. Si in plus nu mint. Este purul adevar.

- Daca stau bine si ma gandesc, ai dreptate Bella. O bucurie imensa mi-a inundat sufletul, dar trecu repede cand mi-am dat seama ca nu aveam bani de avion.

- Tata, as pleca in seara asta, mama nu este acasa…dar cum fac cu banii? Nu am un chior.

- Stai linistita. Te sun in 5 minute. Stai langa telefon, imi spuse el si inchise.

Ma rugam ca mama sa nu vina in timpul asta. M-am dus la usa si am intredeschis-o, uitandu-ma afara sa vad daca vine. Cate secunde sunt in 5 minute? Am inceput sa le numar. Cand am ajuns la minutul 4, se auzi telefonul sunand. Dintr-o miscare am luat receptorul:

- Tata?

- Bella, am rezolvat. Am sunat un prieten din Phoenix sa te imprumute cu niste bani si a spus ca iti da bani de bilet. Te va duce el la aeroport. Am sunat acolo si am rezervat un bilet pe numele tau. Esti gata in 30 minute?

- Tata, te iubesc, am spus eu inecandu-ma cu lacrimi. Dar erau lacrimi de fericire. Esti cel mai bun tata din lume. Multumesc pentru ajutor.

- Si eu te iubesc fetito. Doamne ce facem noi aici. Nu prea este bine…dar o fac pentru binele tau. Aici vei fi in siguranta. Grabeste-te. In 30 de minute va veni prietenul meu cu masina si te va lua. Avionul este in 1 ora. Eu te voi astepta la sosire, sa te iau acasa. Ce bine suna cuvantul :acasa: acum.

- Ok, tata. Te iubesc. O sa ne vedem curand. Te pup.

- Si eu Bella.

Am pus receptorul la loc si am zburat pe scari in camera mea. Mi-am scos geamantanul de sub pat si am inceput sa-mi arunci hainele sin sifonier in el. Apoi mi-am luat trusa cu cosmetice, CD-urile, cartile preferate, cateva perechi de incaltari si le-am indesat in geamantan. Dupa 20 de minute am fost gata. Atunci am auzit vocea pe care speram sa nu o mai aud niciodata.

- Bella, ai venit?

Mi-am indesat geamantanul sub pat si am intrat dupa el cand am auzit pasi pe scari. Usa s-a deschis si mama a intrat inauntru.

- Cand si-a facut curat in camera? Hmmm…de ce nu a venit pana acum? Sper ca o sa vina mai repede cu banii, trebuie sa ma duc la coafor, spuse ea si iesi din camera.

Am suspinat si am iesit de sub pat. Am deschis repede calculatorul sperand ca Tomy sa fie online. Mi-am spus cateva rugaciuni pana s-a deschis mess-ul. Nu era online. Domane…ce ma fac acum? Mai sunt 10 minute si trebuie sa plec. Cum fac asta? Am iesit usor din camera si am coborat scarile cu inima stransa. Mama iesise in curtea din spate. Acum este momentul. M-am repezit pe scari, mi-am tras geamantanul de sub pat, mi-am luat geanta cea noua din sifonier si am iesit din camera. Nu era chiar greu geamantanul, ca si-asa garderoba mea era cam saraca. Am ajuns la parter si m-am uitat la usa care dadea in curtea din spate. Mama era tot acolo. Am pasit usor si am ajuns la usa din fata. Am deschis-o si am tasnit afara, alergand cu geamantanul dupa mine. Cand am ajuns la coltul strazii, o masina neagra opri langa mine. Inima mi se opri de frica. Daca erau din nou ei? Portiera din dreapta se deschise si o voce de barbat striga la mine:

- Bella, urca mai repede. Tatatl tau mi-a spus sa te duc la aeroport.

Multumesc lui Dumnezeu. Am deschis usa din spate, am aruncat geamantanul si am urcat in fata. Am incremenit cand am vazut cine era.

- Domnule Black? am spus eu uimita. Era tatal lui Tomy.

- Da Bella, eu sunt. Sa plecam de aici mai repede. Tatal tau mi-a spus in mare despre ce este vorba, dar eu stiam unele lucruri de la Tomy, despre faptul cum se poarta mama ta cu tine. Nu te supara pe Tomy, dar el chiar tine la tine si uite….mi-a dat pachetul asta pentru tine, a spus el intinzandu-mi o cutiuta.

Am luat cutiuta si am deschis-o.

- Nu ma supar deloc pe Tomy, este prietenul meu cel mai bun. Dar…Dumnezeule, nu pot sa primesc asta. In cutiuta era un fisic cu bani….si in rest fotografii cu noi, o carte care mi-e imi placea foarte mult si o bratara facuta de el…pe care o vazusem la mana lui zilele trecute si-mi placuse.

- Bella, te rog sa accepti. Altfel Tomy se va supara rau pe tine si nu cred ca vrei asta.

- Nu vreau asta. Bine…o sa-i accept, cu conditia ca o sa vi-i returnez cand voi avea posibilitatea.

- Bine, in regula. Nu-ti face griji pentru asta. Important este ca tu sa ajungi la dewstinatie. Tatal tau abia asteapta sa te vada.

- Stiu….si eu la fel. Nu l-am mai vazut de 2 ani. Mama nu mi-a dat voie sa-l vad, am spus eu tinandu-mi privirea in jos si ochii mei se umezira.

- Nu plange. O sa fie bine. O sa vezi. Alaturi de tatal tau, vei avea o noua viata. El mi-a spus ca o sa sune maine sa te inscrie la liceu. O sa cunosti multe persoane, o sa-ti faci prieteni noi. O sa traiesti cu adevarat. Asta imi doresc pentru tine, spuse el zambindu-mi. Semana atat de mult cu tata la caracter. E un om bun Domnul Black. Cine are un asemenea tata este un norocos.

- Multumesc domnule. Oboseala ma cuprinse si am atipit. Dupa putin timp, ma trezi o zgaltaiala usoara. Am deschis ochii si am privit pe geam.

- Am ajuns Bella. Hai sa-ti luam biletul, spuse el si cobori din masina.

Am coborat, mi-am luat geanta iar domnul Black imi lua geamantanul si ne-am indreptat catre casa de bilete.

- Un bilet pe numele Bella Swan pentru zborul catre Washington a fost rezervat acum 30 minute, spuse el.

- O clipa va rog, spuse o tanara. Cauta in calculator, apoi lua un bilet cu numele meu pe el mi-l dadu zambind. Avionul va decola in 15 minute. Grabiti-va.

- Va multumesc, i-am spus eu si am plecat grabiti catre cala.

Dupa ce ofiterii m-au controlat, mi-au dat drumul sa ma duc sa ma imbarc.

- Va multumesc pentru tot ce ati facut pentru mine domnule Black, am spus eu imbratisandu-l.

- Oricand Bella. Grabeste-te. Vorbim curand. Te voi anunta despre tot ce se va petrece aici.

Am dat din cap zambind si am plecat. Zborul a durat doua ore. Ma simteam ciudat. Eu eram in avion, in timp ce mama era acasa gandindu-se pe unde umblu. Oare si-a dat seama ca am plecat? Ce va face acum? Eram foarte obosita, ochi dadeau sa se inchida, dar ma chinuiam sa-i tin deschisi.

- Pregatiti-va sa va puneti centura de siguranta. In curand vom ateriza pe aeroportul din Washington, spuse o stewardesa la microfon. Am facut cum a spus si am asteptat nerabdatoare. Dupa ce am aterizat, m-am indreptat spre cala sa-mi iau geamantanul. Multimea se imbulzea asupra lor. Am luat un geamantan care semana cu al meu, neuitandu-ma la eticheta sa vad numele. Cand m-am indreptat spre iesire, o voce ma opri:

- Se pare ca l-ai luat pe al meu din greseala.

M-am intors sa-l vad pe cel care ma oprise. Era un tanar….wow. Era inalt, slabut…..nu puteam sa-mi dau seama exact pentru ca avea un palton pe el. Avea in jur de 25-26 de ani, ochii albastri patrunzatori, parul aramiu dezordonat si un zambet de milioane. Ma uitam ca proasta ca zambetul lui in timp ce el se indrepta spre mine.

- Se pare ca am incurcat bagajele, imi spuse el bland si arata spre bagaje.

- Ohh, scuze. Nu mi-am dat seama. Sunt identice si am crezut ca este al meu, am spus eu inca incurcata.

- Nu este nici o problema, bine ca mi-am dat seama acum. Nu vroiam sa ajung acasa si sa descopar ca am haine de femeie.

- Da… cu siguranta nu e chiar amuzant, am spus eu zambind si m-am aplecat dupa bagajul meu. Am facut schimb de bagaje si am iesit impreuna afara..

- Ai venit aici in vacanta? ma intreba el.

- Nu…voi sta cu tatal meu. Sunt in ultimul an la liceu si m-am inscis aici, am spus eu si am privit spre el. Greseala mare am facut. Ochii lui mi-au taiat rasuflarea. Se poate ca lucrul asta sa cauzeze un infarct? Sper sa nu. Mai vreau sa traiesc.

- Da? La ce liceu? ma intreba el.

- La liceul din Forks…..

- Bella, bine ai venit, am auzit o voce strigandu-ma.

- Tata…si eu ma bucur sa te vad, am spus eu imbratisandu-l.

- Se pare ca o sa ne vedem curand, imi spuse tanarul. Buna ziua domnule Swan.

- Buna ziua Edward. Gata vacanta? il intreba tata.

- Gata….inapoi la scoala.

- La revedere Bella…asa te cheama nu?

- Da…la revedere Edward, am spus eu inca privindu-l ca proasta.

- La scoala? Dar cati ani are? am intrebat eu.

- Aaaa….dar nu este elev. Vom mai vorbi despre asta.

- Il cunosti? l-am intrebat eu.

- Da…locuieste in Forks.

Wow…sper sa-l mai intalnesc.

Ne-am indreptat spre masina si am plecat spre casa. Drumul a fost linistit. Tata dadea sa ma mai intrebe cate ceva, dar vazandu-ma atat de ingandurata ma lasa in pace. Avem tot timpul din lume sa ne vorbim. Cand am ajuns in fata casei, o bucurie si o liniste m-a cuprins imediat. Eram ACASA.


	3. CAPITOLUL 2 – PREGATIRI

CAPITOLUL 2 – PREGATIRI

Pana la urma am ajuns acasa la Charlie. Inca mai locuia in casuta cu doua dormitoare pe care o cumparase impreuna cu mama in primele lor zile de casnicie. Acelea fusesera singurele zile pe care le-a avut casnicia lor - cele de la inceput.

N-a fost nevoie decat de un drum pentru a-mi duce toate lucrurile sus. Dormitorul meu dadea spre vest,spre curtea din fata. Camera imi era familiara ;imi apartinuse de cand ma nascusem. Podeaua de lemn, peretii vopsiti in albastru-deschis, tavanul inclinat, perdelele din dantela ingalbenita de la ferestre-toate facusera parte din copilaria mea. Singurele modificari pe care le-a facut Charlie vreodata au fost sa schimbe patutul de copil cu un pat si sa adauge un birou, pe masura ce am crescut. Balansoarul din zilele mele de bebelus inca era in coltul camerei.

Exista doar o baie mica langa scari,pe care trebuia s-o impart cu Charlie, dar nu prea ma deranja acest lucru. Trebuia totusi sa fac un program de vizitat baia. M-a lasat sa despachetez singura si sa ma instalez. Era placut sa fiu singura,sa nu fiu nevoita sa zambesc si sa par multumita ;era o usurare sa pot privi deprimata pe fereastra la perdeaua de ploaie si sa las sa imi scape cateva lacrimi. Nu aveam chef sa trag un plans serios. Pe acesta il pastram pentru culcare, cand va trebui sa ma gandesc ce voi face de maine. Frica si teama se instalara din nou in sufletul meu. Da…imi era teama. Nu stiam ce o sa se intample mai departe. M-am dus la baie sa fac un dus. Mi-am luat haine de schimb si poseta cu cosmetice. Apa fierbinte ma relaxa si mi-am lasat gandurile sa umble in voie. Nu stiu cat timp am stat asa. M-am spalat pe cap cu samponul meu favorit, cel cu miros de capsuni si am simtit cum mi-am mai venit in fire. Mi-am periat dintii de mai multe ori, m-am dat cu crema preferata pe fata si am ramas cateva minute uitandu-ma in oglinda. Arat ca o fata culeasa de pe trotuar. Imi va ceva timp sa ma obisnuiesc cu noua viata. Maine voi merge la cumparaturi. Din banii de la Tomy imi voi lua pentru scoala, caiete si altele. Poate si o bluza noua. Imi venea sa plang cand imi aduceam aminte cate haine imi rupsese mama. Am scuturat din cap sa-mi alung gandurile astea. Dar un alt gand…si o alta imagine imi veni in minte. Si era mult mai placuta. Tanarul din aeroport. De ce spune Charlie ca nu este elev? Atunci pentru ce vine la scoala? La anii astia? Sa fi ramas repetent? Pfff…am inceput sa rad de aberatiile care tocmai imi asaltau mintea. "Se pare ca ne vom revedea curand" au fost cuvintele lui. Am zambit la asta. Daaa….cum sa nu. Iar voi trai in umbra ca si pana acum. Nu-mi va acorda nimeni atentie. Nu…voi sta deoparte. Imi voi face cativa prieteni si atat. De fapt cine o sa vrea sa fie prieten cu mine? Sunt o ciudata…o ciudata a naturii. Nici macar nu arat bine. "Uita-te la mine…", ii spuneam eu imaginii din oglinda. Sunt o fiinta banala, cu o viata banala. M-am imbracat, mi-am periat parul si am iesit din baie.

"Trosc, pleosc". Zgomote ciudate veneau din bucatarie. Mi-am adus aminte de cat de neindemanatica sunt eu in bucatarie. Deci am cui semana. Zambind am coborat la parter. Un miros de incins imi inunda narile. Am intrat in bucatarie ca sa vad ce? Tata statea cu o mana sub jetul de apa, iar cu cealalta mana tot flutura de zor o tigaie. Mda….tata si gatitul. Oare cum s-o fi descurcat in tot timpul asta cu mancarea?

- Tata, ce faci? l-am intrebat eu razand.

- Ohh, Bells, am vrut sa pregatesc ceva dar se pare ca nu prea ma descurc, spuse el jenat.

- Lasa tata, nu prea te descurci? Pai altfel cum ai rezistat atatia ani?

- Mda…sa stii ca nu am mai nimic prin frigider, astazi am stat mai mult la sectie si nu am avut timp sa fac cumparaturi. Dar ma revansez maine.

- Ok, nu-ti face probleme. De maine preiau eu indatoririle casnice. Acum lasa tigaia sa nu dai foc la casa. Hai sa comandam o pizza si pretatesc eu ceva maine. Chiar vreau sa-mi umplu timpul cu ceva. Nu vreau sa am timp liber ca sa nu ma gandesc si la alte lucruri, am spus eu trista.

Charlie puse tigaia in chiuveta si se apropie de mine.

- Bella…., spuse el si ma lua in brate. Nu-ti face probleme. De lucrurile astea ma ocup eu. Important este ca tu esti aici.

- Si eu ma bucur tata, dar tot mi-e teama. Au trecut ore bune si sigur mama este ingrijorata…sau nu?

Nimic nu se schimbase prin bucatarie. Mama vopsise dulapurile acum optsprezece ani. Deasupra dulapului am zarit cateva fotografii.

Mai intai una de la nunta mamei cu Charlie din Las Vegas, apoi una cu noi trei in spital dupa ce m-am nascut, fotografie facuta de o asistenta amabila, urmate de o procesiune de poze cu mine la şcoala chiar pana in ultimul an. Acelea erau penibile,trebuia sa gasesc o metoda de a-l convinge pe Charlie sa le puna in alta parte,cel putin cat eram eu acolo.

Era imposibil,stand in aceasta casa,sa nu-ti dai seama ca Charlie nu o uitase niciodata pe mama. Lucrul acesta ma facea sa ma simt destul de prost.

- Gata Bells, va veni pizza in jumatate de ora maxim.

- Ok. Tata…pot sa te rog ceva? Daca suna mama sa nu-i spui ca sunt aici. Mi-e teama ca o sa vina si o sa ma ia de langa tine.

- Asta nu se va intampla Bells. Stai linistita. Si normal ca ii vom spune….

- Nu tata….te rog.

- Bella, nu te va lua de aici….am si eu un cuvant de spus nu?

Nu am mai spus nimic. In fond avea dreptate. Dupa aproximativ 20 de minute suna la usa. Tata se duse sa deschida.

- Intra Jake. Ai venit repede. Chiar mi-e foame.

- Buna Charlie, pai vad ca ti-e foame daca ai comandat doua pizza, spuse tanarul.

- Ahh, da. Fiica mea s-a mutat la mine. De aia am comandat doua. Sa va fac cunostinta, hai in bucatarie. Amandoi intrara in bucatarie cand eu spalam tigaia deja afumata pe jumatate.

- Bella, el este Jake. Jake, ea este fiica mea Bella.

- Ma bucur sa te cunosc Bella, imi spuse el cu un zambet ce-i lasa toti dintii la vedere si-i acoperea jumatate de fata.

- Si mie imi pare bine Jake, am spus eu intinzand mana.

- Nu ramai sa mananci cu noi? il intreba Charlie.

- Nu, multumesc, asta a fost ultima comanda. Ma duc acasa. Sunt obosit, spuse Jake.

- Ok….Bella, maine ai ceva in plan? ma intreba Charlie.

- Umm…. vroiam sa fac cateva cumparaturi pentru casa si pentru mine. De ce?

- Aaa, pai vroiam ca Jacob sa-ti arate imprejurimile.

- Tata, stai linistit, nu este prima data cand vin, ai uitat? i-am spus eu dorindu-mi totusi sa renunte la idee. Chiar nu eram cea mai buna companie in momentul de fata. Jake s-ar plictisi teribil.

- Da, asa este. Dar nu vroiam sa fii singura. Si in plus nu ai cu ce sa te duci.

- Daca vrei, ii pot imprumuta masina mea, spuse Jake uitandu-se la mine.

- Masina ta? Sincer…nu cred ca este o idee buna. Nu sunt o soferita destul de indemanatica.

- Nu-ti face probleme, pentru tine este numai buna. Hai sa o vezi, este afara.

Am iesit cu totii afara. O camioneta rosie, antica, trona semet in fata casei.

- Tu glumesti? Nici nu ma vad daca ma urc in ea. Cati ani are? am intrebat eu ridicand o spranceana.

- Oh, are o gramada. Este mult mai mare decat tine.

Era de un rosu decolorat,cu aparatori mari,rotunjite si o cabina ovala.

- Nu cred ca reusesc sa o conduc, am spus eu imbufnata.

-Zau, Bella, chestia merge super, spuse Jake ranjind la mine.

- Chestia? Pai daca tu razi de ea…. eu ce sa mai spun?

- Deci nu o vrei nu? Ok….maine te duci pe jos, spuse Jake.

- Ok, gata, o iau maine, am spus eu resemnata.

- Bun, ti-o las dimineata in fata casei. Am plecat, la revedere.

- La revedere Jake. Saluta-l pe Billy din partea noastra, spuse Charlie.

- Din partea noastra? l-am intrebat eu.

- Nu-l mai stii? Obisnuia sa mearga cu mine la pescuit mai tot timpul.

- Ahhh, da. Imi aduc aminte. Acum este paralizat nu?

- Da. A avut un accident. Masina era a lui, dar de cand a avut accidentul, nu a mai putut sa conduca si i-a dat-o lui Jacob. Hai in casa, s-a lasat frigul.

Mda. Frigul. Era ceva normal in Forks. Am mancat in liniste. Era placut sa stai totusi cu Charlie la masa. Era o liniste placuta, confortabila. Se vede ca ii seman. Dupa ce am curatat masa, i-am spus noapte buna lui Charlie si cand ma pregateam sa urc scarile, suna telefonul. M-am intors usor si l-am privit pe Charlie. Stiam cine era. Charlie se duse la telefon si-mi facuse semn sa stau linistita. Lua receptorul si-si drese glasul inainte sa raspunda.

- A…alo? spuse el cu o voce soptita.

- …

- Aaaa, stai calma, nu te criza.

- ….

- Bella este la mine, spuse el iar vorbele cazura ca un trasnet peste mine. M-am asezat pe scari si mi-am luat genunchii in brate.

-…

- Eu am luat-o, spuse Charlie.

- Nu tata, nu face asta. Eu am venit…nu m-ai luat tu. Nu te implica mai mult decat ai facut-o deja, am spus eu incet printre suspine.

Charlie imi facuse semn sa vin la telefon.

- Nu tata, nu vreau sa vorbesc cu ea, am spus eu suspinand.

- Bella, vorbeste cu ea. Acum sau niciodata, spuse Charlie intinzandu-mi receptorul. M-am ridicat si am luat receptorul in mana, dandu-mi suturi mentale ca nu stiam cum sa incep conversatia. Conversatia care-mi va schimba viata.

- Alo? am spus eu cu o voce tremuranda.

-….

- Am plecat eu mama, nu m-a luat Charlie.

- ….

- Pentru ca nu mai suportam sa stau cu tine, nu mai vroiam. Sunt inutila iti amintesti? Asa mi-ai spus pana acum. Ca sunt un nimeni, sunt un nimic, fac umbra pamantului degeaba. Nu mai aveam de ce sa stau langa tine. Nu-ti face griji, nu esti singura. Doar ii ai pe prietenii tai. De mine nu te-ai ocupat niciodata…

- …..

- Nu mama, nu ma intorc acolo niciodata. A fost decizia mea sa stau aici. Te rog nu mai insista. M-am inscris deja la liceu. Imi era mult mai usor sa vorbesc cu ea acum, fiind la distanta. Nu avea ce sa-mi faca prin telefon, nu putea sa ma mai bata, doar cuvintele ei dure ma atingeau…si inca cum. Imi sangera inima ascultand-o.

- …..

- Nu am la ce sa ma gandesc. Acum este o usurare pentru tine ca am plecat. Recunoaste. Nu m-ai iubit niciodata, nu ti-a pasat de mine niciodata, nu mi-ai spus un cuvant dulce niciodata, nu m-ai alinat niciodata. Cand aveam nevoie de tine, de un sfat, unde ai fost? Am trait in umbra. Dar de astazi viata mea se va schimba. Nu voi mai veni niciodata in Phoenix.

- …..

- Mama? Alo? Am inceput sa plang si am pus receptorul in furca. M-am prabusit pe podea prinzandu-mi capul cu mainile.

- Ma uraste, stiam asta, dar nu era nevoita sa-mi spuna in fata. Asta doare tata….doare al naibii de tare, am spus eu plangand in hohote.

- Bella, fetita mea, nu plange, spuse Charlie asezandu-se langa mine pe podea si ma lua in brate.

- Lasa-ma sa plang tata, vreau sa ma descarc, am spus eu punandu-mi capul pe pieptul lui. Nu stiu cat timp am stat asa imbratisati. El imi mangaia parul si ma lasa sa-i murdaresc camasa stergandu-mi nasul.

- Bells, hai sa te culci. De maine vei incepe o viata noua.

M-am ridicat ametita de la atata plans si am urcat in camera mea.

Am deschis fereastra si ma uitam la picaturile de ploaie care curgeau de pe streasina. Am inspirat aerul curat si mi-am umplut plamanii. M-am bagat in pat si am adormit imediat.

Dimineata veni parca prea repede. Am cazut intr-un somn adanc fara vise. Am intredeschis ochii bucuroasa de aceasta noua zi care va incepe. Nu tu ceas, nu tu certuri, nu tu trezit la 4 dimineata sa faci prajituri, nu tu inghetat de frig in piata. M-am intins si apoi am privit spre geam. Soarele era deja sus. Soare? Uraaaa! Va fi frumos astazi. M-am dat repede jos din pat impiedicandu-ma de haine si m-am impleticit pana la baie. Era liniste in casa. Charlie inca mai dormea? Doar era sambata. Dupa ce am facut un dus rapid, m-am spalat pe dinti si mi-am privit chipul in oglinda. Eram diferita. Nu mai eram Bella cea de ieri. De astazi voi incepe o viata noua. Ochii aveau aveau stralucirea demult pierduta. De astazi voi fi o noua Bella. Am iesit din camera si m-am imbracat cu un tricou si o pereche de pantaloni de trening. Am adunat hainele de pe jos si le-am pus pe scaun. Va trebui sa invat sa fiu putin mai ordonata. Am coborat la parter si am intrat la bucatarie cu gandul sa-mi fac micul dejun. Mic dejun? Cu ce? Am cautat prin frigider dar nu am avut ce sa aleg. M-am uitat in dulap si am gasit o cutie cu cereale. Bine ca mai este putin lapte. Am luat laptele si cand m-am sezat la masa am vazut un biletel. L-am luat si l-am citit mestecand lenes.

"Bells, eu am plecat la pescuit cu Billy. Camioneta este in fata casei. Bani pentru mancare gasesti in dulap intr-un borcan. Chiar ma bucur ca esti cu mine. In felul asta nu mai dau foc la casa. Te pup, tata"

Am zambit si am pus biletelul pe masa. Dupa ce am mancat, mi-am spalat farfuria si am cautat in dulap borcanul cu bani. Mi-am facut rapid o lista cu ce sa cumpar. M-am dus in camera si m-am imbracat cu o pereche de blugi negri, o bluzita rosie si o geaca de piele alba. M-am incaltat, mi-am luat poseta si am iesit afara.

Spre usurarea mea motorul a pornit repede,cu un zgomot infiorator,apoi s-a stabilit la un volum ,un camion atat de vechi trebuia sa aiba un defect…Radiatorul antic functiona,un avantaj la care nu ma asteptam.

Am gasit destul de repede supermaketul din Forks. Am parcat dar zgomotul produs de camioneta intorcea toate privirile. Ce va uitati? Nu ati mai vazut?

Era bine inauntrul supermarketului ;ma facea sa ma simt normala. Eu faceam cumparaturile acasa,asa ca m-am bucurat sa fac din nou un lucru familiar. Cand am ajuns acasa, am scos toate cumparaturile din pungi, indesandu-le pe oriunde am gasit un loc liber. Speram ca Charlie sa nu se supere. Am invelit cartofii in folie de aluminiu si i-am bagat la cuptor sa se coaca,am acoperit friptura marinata si am pus-o in frigider, balansand-o deasupra unui carton cu oua. Mi-am scos caietele cumparate, alte rechizite, geanta de scoala si le-am dus sus in camera. Am dus rufele mele la spalat precum si pe cele ale lui Charlie, apoi am coborat la bucatarie. Seara veni repede si am auzit cauciucurile in fata casei. Cred ca a prins o captura impresionanta.

- Bells?

- Aici tata. M-am ridicat de pe scaun si m-am dus la usa.

- Cum a fost ziua ta astazi? ma intreba tata in timp ce mergea spre bucatarie. Umm…ce bine miroase. Ce ai pregatit? Nu am mai mancat demult mancare calda.

- A fost bine azi. Am facut pui la cuptor. Este inca fierbinte. Am fost la market si am cumparat mai multe lucruri, mancare, caiete, rechizite si o geanta pentru scoala.

- Ohh, bine.

Am intrat in bucatarie si am scos doua farfurii. Am asezat masa si apoi am scos puiul din cuptor.

- Miroase delicios, spuse el adulmecand mirosul.

- Mersi tata. Ceea ce fac acum ma face sa ma simt normala.

- Dar esti o fata normala, numai ca nu ai avut ocazia sa traiesti asa.

- Sper sa fie asa.

Masa a fost linistita. Dupa ce am terminat de mancat, am spalat farfuriile si le-am pus la locul lor.

- Eu ma duc in camera. Mai ai nevoie de ceva? l-am intrebat.

- Nu Bells, eu ma uit la meci si apoi fac un dus si ma culc. Sunt foarte obosit.

- Ok, atunci pe maine.

- Pe maine.

M-am dus in camera si m-am asezat pe pat. Se inserase de-a binelea si razele lunii patrundeau pe geam, dand forme ciudate prin camera. Am inceput sa ma joc cu mainile, proiectand umbra lunii p perete sub diverse forme. Imaginea tanarului din aeroport inca imi veni in minte. Am zambit si am luat perna in brate, visand cu ochii deschisi. "Se pare ca ne vom vedea curand". Cu aceste cuvinte, am adormit.

Dimineata veni repede. M-am trezit tipand. Gafaiam si eram transpirata. Visasem ca Charlie pierduse procesul cu mama, iar acum ma tara inapoi in Phoenix. Cand am vazut ca sunt in camera mea, m-am linistit.

- Bella, ce ai patit? intreba tata cand intra in camera mea.

- Ahh, doar un vis. Nu-ti face griji. Nici nu mai tin minte, am mintit eu. Nu vreau sa-i mai incarc memoria cu visele mele tampite.

- Ok, ne vedem la bucatarie.

DUPA DOUA SAPTAMANI

Trecusera doua saptamani dupa mutarea mea la Charlie. Viata mea parea ca se indrepta spre un fagas normal. Mama a mai sunat de doua ori de atunci, spunandu-mi sa ma duc acasa. Am refuzat. Ma simt bine acum. Chiar ma simt bine. Am iesit la plimbare prin Forks, m-am mai intalnit si cu Jake din cand in cand, am facut de mancare, curatenie si uite asa mi-am petrecut timpul. Imaginea tanarului din aeroport incepuse sa dispara. Nu l-am revazut de atunci. Poate ca nu-l voi mai revedea niciodata. Maine incep scoala. Prima mea zi in liceul Forks. Ma vor privi ca pe o ciudata maine. Doar sunt fata cea noua nu? Vom vedea ce se va mai intampla.


	4. CAPITOLUL 3 – LICEUL

CAPITOLUL 3 – LICEUL

- Trezeste-te Bella. E timpul. Este o dimineata foarte frumoasa. O noua zi din viata ta. Trezeste-te Bella. E timpul. Este o dim….

- I-a mai taci! am spus eu inchizand alarma telefonului. Alta sonerie nu am gasit? Trebuie sa recunosc…nu e chiar rea. Imi da puterea de a incepe o noua zi in forta si cu incredere in mine. M-am rasucit in pat si am privit spre fereastra. Alarma proasta ce esti. Unde vezi tu o dimineata frumoasa? Ploua. De ce minti? Da stiu…. vrei sa ma faci sa ma simt bine. M-am ridicat din pat si m-am dus impleticindu-ma pana la baie. Prima zi de liceu. Duh….urasc sa fiu in centrul atentiei. Astazi toata lumea se va uita la mine de parca as fi cea de-a 8-a minune a lumii. Sper ca nu va dura prea mult. M-am uitat in oglinda. In ultimele doua saptamani, infatisarea mi s-a schimbat cat de cat. Nu mai eram palida, nu mai aveam cearcane, nu mai aveam ochii rosii si buzele uscate de plans.

Asta e bine. Mi-am dat cu apa pe fata, mi-am periat dintii si am incercat sa descalcesc parul incurcat din capul meu. Parca era un cuib de berze. Am ras si dupa ce mi-am periat parul, am iesit din baie.

Bun, acum sa vedem cu ce ne imbracam. M-am uitat in dulap la putinele haine pe care le aveam si am optat pentru o pereche de blugi negri si o bluzita alba, putin decoltata, pe care tocmai o cumparasem.

M-am imbracat, m-am incaltat cu o pereche de tenisi albi, mi-am luat geanta, o geaca neagra din imitatie de piele si am coborat la parter. Bun, iar acum cu ce plec? Nu am vorbit cu Chralie despre asta. Fir-ar sa fie. Cum de am uitat? Ma va duce el? Mai bine plec pe jos decat sa ma duc la scoala cu masina de politie. Nimic nu poate incurca mai mult circulatia decat un politist. Mi-am turnat cateva cereale intr-un castron, putin lapte si l-am terminat imediat. Mi-am luat geanta pe umar si am iesit afara inchizand usa dupa mine. Surpriza…. in fata casei era parcata camioneta lui Jake. S-au gandit la mine. Emotiile mi s-au cuibarit in stomac.

M-am indreptat spre masina, am deschis portiera si am observat cheile in contact. Pe scaun era un biletel. L-am luat si l-am deschis:

"Neata Bella, m-am gandit ca-ti trebuie ceva pe patru roti ca sa poti ajunge la scoala. O poti folosi cat doresti. Eu ma descurc. Merg cu motocicleta. Ai grija de tine, Jake!"

- Oh Jake, mersi. Am urcat in masina repede deoarece incepuse sa picure. Ceva normal in Forks. Inauntru era bine si uscat. Am pornit motorul si o huruiala puternica imi asurzi urechile. Dupa putin timp, zgomotul se ameliora. Acceptabil. Am pornit usor si m-am indreptat spre liceu. Nu era departe. Cam 15 minute de mers cu masina. Bine, eu am facut aproape 25 de minute cu frumusetea asta. Nu a fost greu sa gasesc liceul. La intrare era un banner mare cu " Bun venit la Liceul Forks".

Am intrat in parcare uitandu-ma atent dupa un loc liber. Nu am atras prea mult atentia. Erau masini si mai vechi decat "chestia" asta. Am parcat si am coborat din masina. Am tras aer in piept si m-am indreptat spre cladirea unde scria mare SECRETARIAT. Toate privirile s-au intors spre mine si am auzit cateva susoteli in spatele meu. "Deci ea e fata cea noua. Arata bine, spuse un baiat." Cahhh….ce? Sunt o vedeta cumva? Am simtit o mana apucandu-ma de brat si am tresarit. Era o fata slabuta, cu parul lung castaniu si ochii caprui inchis.

- Buna, tu esti Bella nu? ma intreba ea.

- Da, eu sunt. Nu e evident? Mai este cineva nou in scoala asta astazi? am bombanit in gand.

- Imi cer scuze daca te-am speriat. Eu sunt Angela, incantata, imi spuse ea si-mi intinse mana.

- Si eu de asemenea, i-am raspuns zambind.

- Ai nevoie de ajutor? ma intreba ea.

- Pai…ma duc la Secretariat sa-mi iau orarul.

- Ok, vrei sa te astept? Iti pot arata clasa, spuse ea.

- Bine, am fost eu de acord. Cu norocul meu, gaseam prima clasa cand se terminau orele. Ne-am indreptat spre Secretariat si eu am intrat inauntru. Era cald si bine. O doamna statea cu spatele la mine si s-a intors cand usa s-a inchis.

- Buna dimineata, sunt Bella Swan.

- Stiu draguta, te asteptam. Uite aici orarul tau, planul liceului si-mi trasa cateva linii pe foaie ca sa nu ma ratacesc. Iti voi da si o fisa pe care trebuie sa o semneze profesorii si sa o aduci la sfarsitul orelor.

- Bine, multumesc, la revedere, am spus eu si m-am indreptat spre usa.

- La revedere si o prima zi cat mai placuta, imi spuse ea zambind.

I-am zambit si am iesit afara. Angela ma astepta la usa.

- Ce ai prima ora? ma intreba ea.

- Umm…geografie, i-am raspuns.

- Oh…eu am istorie. Dar hai sa-ti arat clasa. Este langa a mea.

- Ok, multumesc.

- Pentru putin, spuse ea zambind.

-E draguta. Poate ne vom imprieteni. In timp ce be indreptam spre clasele noastre, un grup se apropie de noi.

- Salut, tu esti Bella nu? intreba un baiat.

- Cine altcineva? am raspuns facand o grimasa.

- Eu sunt Mike, iar ceilalti sunt Jessica, Lauren, Taylor si Eric. Bun venit, spusera ceilalti dand din cap.

- Multumesc, imi pare bine sa va cunosc.

- Ok…si noua, spuse fata cu numele de Jessica. Acum sa mergem, intarziem la ore.

- Ai grija cu Jessica. Nu-ti spun sa nu te imprietenesti cu ea. Doar ai grija. Nu este ceea ce pare. Sper ca ma intelegi, imi spuse Angela dupa ce ceilalti s-au departat catre clasele lor.

- Am inteles, mersi oricum. Ok…poate ne mai vedem, i-am spus eu.

- Sigur…ce ora ai dupa?

- Pai psihologie, am raspuns eu.

- Si eu la fel. Vrei sa stam amandoua? ma intreba ea.

- Sigur. Ok…ne vedem atunci, am spus eu si am intrat in clasa mea. Nici nu am pasit bine inauntru ca toate capetele se indreptara spre mine. Am ramas in prag inrosindu-ma.

- Hey Bella, stai cu noi, imi spuse Mike si-mi facu cu mana. Am observat-o pe Jessica uitandu-se urat la el. Oups…deci ea il place. Ce fac acum? Alt loc liber nu am.

Mike veni spre mine si ma lua de umar.

- Hai cu noi, nu te mancam, imi spuse el.

- Bella, nu stiu unde stai tu, dar eu stau cu Mike, imi spuse Jessica zambind fortat.

- Aaa…ma descurc eu.

- Stai cu mine, locul meu este liber, imi spuse un baiat care veni langa noi.

- Apropo, eu sunt Ben, prietenul Angelei, imi spuse el intinzandu-mi mana.

- Buna Ben, eu sunt Bella, imi pare bine. Dar sper sa nu se supere Angela.

- Nu se supara. De doua saptamani imi tot spune ca vrea sa te cunoasca, imi spuse el si ma invita sa iau loc pe scaun.

M-am asezat si chiar atunci intra profesorul. M-am ridicat si m-am dus la el cu fisa. Ma puse sa ma prezint in fata casei si m-am balbait. Unii nu spuneau nimic, iar altii incepura sa rada. Am lasat privirea in jos si am asteptat sa-mi dea fisa. Imi dadu apoi un manual si-mi spuse sa ma duc la locul meu.

Ora a trecut greu pentru ca ceea ce ne-a predat eu am facut in Phoenix. Deci se pare ca am fost la o clasa avansata. Era ceva despre densitatea populatiei. Daca puneam capul pe banca, cu siguranta adormeam. In sfarsit se suna si mi-am luat cartile. Cand sa ies din clasa, Ben mi se alatura si am iesit impreuna. Pe hol ne astepta Angela. Sau nu…il astepta Angela. Doar nu ma astepta pe mine.

- Cum a fost ora Bella? ma intreba ea.

- Distractiva…mai avea putin si adormea, a raspuns Ben in locul meu.

Am zambit.

- Mergem la urmatoarea? Ben are sport, asa ca vei sta cu mine, imi spuse Angela.

- Ok..mersi.

Am mers spre clasa noastra. Toti intorceau capul uitandu-se dupa mine. WTF? Am intrat in clasa si ne-am dus in penultima banca. Mi-am asezat cartile si stateam cuminte uitandu-ma la ceilalti.

- Lasa-i pe ceilalti. Asa va fi astazi si probabil si maine. Pe urma nu te vor mai privi atat de insistent, imi spuse ea.

- Sper.

Am mai palavragit una alta, despre carti, muzica si trecu timpul. Clasa incepu sa se umple de elevi. Se suna de intrare. Dupa inca vreo doua minute, intra si profesorul de psihologie.

Avea in jur de 45 de ani, dar arata foarte bine pentru varsta lui. Era blond, cu parul pieptanat peste cap si avea ochii albastri. Imi aducea aminte de cineva.

- Buna dimineata copii, spuse el.

- Buna dimineata domnule Cullen, spusera ceilalti in cor.

M-am ridicat urmand aceeasi procedura ca la geografie. I-am dat fisa sa o semneze. Din fericire, nu ma puse sa ma prezint in fata clasei. I-am multumit in gand.

- Ma bucur ca ni te alaturi domnisoara Swan. Numele meu este Carlisle Cullen, noul tau profesor. Uite fisa si manualul. Te poti retrage.

- Multumesc domnule, i-am spus zambind si am pasit la locul meu. Din fericire nu m-am mai impiedicat de nimic.

- Ok… astazi vom vorbi despre Comunicare si comportament, spuse el.

Ohhh, iar o sa dorm si la ora asta. Le stiam.

Dupa vreo jumatate de ora in care ne-a vorbit despre lectie si am luat notite, ne-a spus ca pana la sfarsitul orei doar vom discuta si incepuse sa puna cateva intrebari.

Care sunt cele patru reguli de bazã pentru o interrelaţie?

Am ridicat mana si mi-a facut semn sa vobesc.

**1. **necesitatea de a respecta intimitatea altuia, singurãtatea şi secretele;

**2. **necesitatea de a privi interlocutorul în ochi în timpul conversaţiei;

**3. **obligativitatea de a nu discuta cu altã persoanã tot ce are caracter confidenţial;

**4. **obligaţia de a nu critica în public altã persoanã.

- Foarte bine domnisoara Swan, ati invatat lectia in avans? ma intreba el.

- Nu domnule, doar ca lectia aceasta am mai facut-o si in Phoenix.

- Ma bucur. Se pare ca vii dintr-o clasa avansata.

Exact asta imi spusesem si eu. Ei bine, inseamna ca nu trebuie sa ma strofoc prea mult cu invatatul.

Dupa alte cateva minute, ne dadu drumul afara.

Pe urma am avut trigonometrie, spaniola si literatura. Au trecut la fel de incet. La sfarsitul orelor, mi-am luat la revedere de la Angela si Ben si m-am dus la secretariat sa duc fisa semnata de profesori. Cand sa intru pe hol, m-am izbit de cineva. M-am dezechilibrat si asteptam sa fac contactul cu podeaua, dar nu s-a intamplat, pentru ca doua brate puternice m-au cuprins imediat de talie. Am privit in sus si atunci l-am vazut pe EL.


	5. CAPITOLUL 4 – SURPRIZA NEPLACUTA

CAPITOLUL 4 – SURPRIZA NEPLACUTA

- Scuze, ii spun eu uitandu-ma in ochii lui albastri.

- Nu este nici o problema. Te-am lovit? ma intreba el zambind.

- Mnu… tu nu ma poti lovi. Eu da… se pare ca m-am nascut cu aceasta calitate.

- Eii, nici chiar asa. Apropo, nu am facut cunostinta oficial. Eu sunt Edward, imi spuse el si-mi intinse mana.

- Bella, i-am raspuns eu apucandu-i usor degetele calde. Un fior ma trecu pe sira spinarii.

- Incantat domnisoara. Acum daca ma scuzi, am ceva treburi de facut. Ne vom revedea curand, imi spuse el departandu-se.

- Ok…stai putin, il strig eu din urma.

Se intoarse spre mine si astepta.

- La anii tai nu se cade sa fii elev aici. Esti repetent? il intreb eu si zambi la el.

- Vei vedea curand, imi spuse el razand si-si flutura mana in semn de la revedere.

Cred ca fata mea arata ca o capsuna de rosie ce eram. Am zambit si am intrat la Secretariat. Doamna Cope, asa aflasem ca se numeste, era bagata aproape toata sub birou cautand nu stiu ce.

- Buna ziua, v-am adus fisa, am spus eu.

A tresarit si cand a dat sa se ridice, se auzi o bufnitura si apoi cateva injuraturi pe care nu le-am inteles. Se pare ca nu sunt singura care se da cu capul de orice. Cand iesi de sub birou, arata de parca fusese in razboi. Fata ii era rosie, parul valvoi, cateva suvite cazandu-i in fata. O mana o avea pe cap masandu-se din cauza loviturii.

- Buna ziua domnisoara, imi spuse ea strambandu-se de durere.

Am incercat sa nu rad si am lasat privirea in jos, punand hartia pe birou.

- Imi cer scuze ca v-am deranjat… ma retrag acum. La revedere, am spus eu si am tasnit razand pe usa.

M-am indreptat spre parcare. Era aproape goala. Am ajuns la camioneta si m-am urcat in ea. Am pornit motorul iar el a inceput sa raga, pana cand se mai domoli. Am injurat in gand si m-am uitat in oglinda retrovizoare sa vad daca ma observa cineva. In spatele meu trecu rapid un Volvo argintiu. Am observat ca erau doua persoane. Profesorul meu de psihologie…iar celalalt care conducea … nu l-am vazut prea bine, dar un fior ma cuprinse din nou cand masina ma depasi si i-am surprins ochii, cand se uita la mine prin oglinda. Semana cu Edward. O fi fost el? Am dat cu spatele si cum sunt eu neatenta, am intrat intr-un stalp. M-am dat repede jos si am inconjurat camioneta. Ea nu patise nimic, dar saracul stalp pastra urmele unei lovituri. Jake nu o sa observe asta. M-am urcat in camioneta spunand cateva injuraturi si l-am observat pe soferul Volvo-ului razand. M-am incruntat si am apasat pe acceleratie cu gand sa-i botesc putin bijuteria, dar el a demarat in tromba. Imbufnata, am iesit din parcare si m-am indreptat spre casa. Cand am ajuns in fata casei, am incremenit. Masina mamei era acolo. Inima mi-a stat o clipa. Am tras adanc aer in piept si am coborat. Acum ce naiba o sa fac? De ce a venit? O sa ma ia de langa Charlie? Sovaind am intrat in casa usor. Tonuri ridicate se auzeau din bucatarie. Sigur se certau. Am pasit usor sa nu ma auda pana la usa de la bucatarie, cu gandul sa-i ascult.

- De ce ai venit Renee? De ce vrei sa o distrugi?

- Eu o distrug? Sa zica mersi ca am crescut-o pana la 18 ani. Nu a fost usor sa stii.

- Probabil ca nu, dar de ce te comporti asa cu ea? Ce ti-a facut?

- S-a nascut. Este o pramatie asa ca tine. Nu a mostenit nimic de la mine.

Lacrimile imi brazdau obrajii si mi-am bagat pumnul in gura ca sa nu tip. Am alunecat rezemata de perete si mi-am bagat capul intre genunchi.

- Sa stii ca si eu am niste drepturi. Sunt tatal ei, Renee si nu voi permite sa i se mai intample ceva. Nu ai fost alaturi de ea cand a avut nevoie de tine. A trebuit sa invete singura sa se descurce.

- I-a mai taci tu din gura, nu e chiar asa cum spui tu…sau cum spune ea.

- Nu e cum spune ea…e doar ceea ce vad eu. Abia ce a reusit cat de cat sa se intremeze si acum ai venit tu. Pentru ce? Pentru ce ai mai venit daca nu o vrei langa tine? De ce vrei sa-i faci viata amara in continuare?

Tata se enerva si pentru prima data in viata mea l-am auzit cand a dat cu pumnul in masa. A iesit nervos din bucatarie si a inlemnit cand m-a vazut cuibarita langa usa. S-a aplecat usor si-si puse mainile pe umerii mei.

- Bella… ce faci? De cat timp esti aici? ma intreba el cu o voce panicata.

Am ridicat capul uitandu-ma la el. O perdea de lacrimi imi inunda ochii si am lasat din nou capul pe genunchi. Mama iesise si ea din bucatarie si a inceput sa rada.

- Zau Bella… cu atitudinea asta a ta… cersesti mila oriunde te-ai duce.

Auci…asta a durut. Nu mai puteam suporta. De ce a venit? Sa-mi strice universul linistit? Plina de furie, m-am ridicat si m-am proptit in fata ei.

- Te rog din suflet sa nu-mi mai vorbesti asa. Sunt copilul tau. Sau nu?

- Sa nu ridici tonul la mine domnisoara, ca altfel…

- Ca altfel ce? O sa ma lovesti? Hai….loveste-ma. Nu e prima data cand o faci, i-am spus eu strigand la ea furioasa.

Si-a strans buzele si se incrunta la mine. Nu a durat mult si o lovitura se simti pe obrazul meu. Mi-am pus palma pe obraz, frecand locul inrosit si cu lacrimi in ochi i-am spus:

- Nu te mai iubesc. De azi inainte nu mai esti mama mea.

- Bella, calmeaza-te, striga Charlie.

- Nu tata, nu pot. Plec…nu stiu cand ma intorc. Ma duc sa respir aer proaspat. Vad ca aici locul este infectat, am spus eu si m-am grabit spre usa.

- Bella…nu face nebunii. Calmati-va amandoua si haideti sa stam de vorba ca niste oameni civilizati.

Nu m-am uitat inapoi. Am trantit usa si am mai auzit doar vocea aceleia care pana acum cateva minute o consideram mama mea:

- Se va intoarce Charlie. Asa a facut mereu. Pleca de nebuna si tot acasa se intorcea. O sa vezi. Las-o in pace. Las-o sa-si calmeze neuronii.

Am alergat pana la masina si m-am sprijinit de ea. Ce sa fac acum? Deocamdata nu vreau sa stau in casa. Vreau un moment de liniste. Observ padurea si un gand imi veni in minte. E un loc perfect pentru a medita. Cu pasi repezi m-am indreptat spre locul linistii mele. Am intrat in padure si am inceput sa inaintez, gandindu-ma la ale mele. M-am afundat tot mai mult, dar nu-mi pasa. Plangand, m-am asezat pe un bustean cazut. Mi-am pus mainile la ochi si am stat asa cateva minute. De ce viata este atat de nedreapta? M-am ridicat si am mers mai departe. Nu-mi pasa daca ma pierdeam. Nu-mi pasa daca imi rupeam gatul intr-o creanga. Nu-mi pasa daca ma ataca vreun animal. Nu-mi mai pasa de nimic. Nu-mi mai pasa de viata.

M-am afundat tot mai mult in padure. Nu mai era nici o carare. Locul parea neumblat. Nu mi-a pasat nici de lucrul asta. Cu inima amarata, am mers in continuare. La un moment dat am auzit niste zgomote in apropiere. Am tresarit si m-am ascuns dupa un trunchi mai gros. Se auzeau niste voci infundate. Nu-mi dadeam seama ce vorbeau. Erau prea incete pentru urechile mele. Deodata am auzit un tipat.

- Lasati-ma….va implor. Nu-mi faceti rau…


	6. CAPITOLUL 5 – NU MAI VREAU SA TRAIESC

CAPITOLUL 5 – NU MAI VREAU SA TRAIESC

- Ajutoooorrr….sa ma ajute cineva.

- Taci proasto. Esti in mijlocul padurii, nu te aude nici naiba.

- Mai bine hai sa plecam Luis.

- Ce ma? Dupa ce ca mai tarat pana aici acum vrei sa plecam? Ce? Nu-ti place tipa? Uite cum tremura…. lasa draga ca te incalzesc eu imediat.

Am vrut sa fug, dar nefericita de mine, am calcat pe niste crengi uscate care trosnira sub adidasii mei. M-am dat inapoi si m-am rezemat de trunchiul gros al copacului unde statusem mai devreme. De ce am plecat de acasa? Ce ma fac acum?

- Hey… e cineva acolo? Se auzi vocea tipului cu numele Luis. David, ai auzit si tu nu? il intreba acesta alarmat.

- Nu am auzit nimic.

- Du-te dracu, eu ma duc sa vad ce este, tu ai grija de domnisoara sa nu scape.

- Oricine ai fi….te rog ajuta-ma, striga fata plangand.

Mi-am pus mana la gura si am incetat sa mai respir. Pasii se auzeau mai aproape de copac.

- E cineva aici? Iesi afara de unde esti. Nu-ti facem nimic, striga el si se apropie mai mult de copac.

Mi-am lipit si mai mult picioarele ca sa nu-mi vada adidasii si m-am lipit mai mult de trunchi. Stateam cu ochii atintiti la copacul din fata mea, cu gand sa alerg pana acolo. Dar nu pot fugi. O sa ma vada, asa ca raman la locul meu. La un moment dat, nu am mai auzit nimic. Am ascultat in liniste si credeam ca a plecat. Mi-am aplecat putin capul sa privesc dupa copac si atunci o mana puternica imi era pusa peste gura. Am incercat sa tip, dar mana nu ma lasa nici sa respir.

- Hey David, i-a uite ce avem aici. Se pare ca avem noroc in seara asta. Una tu si una eu, spuse acesta tragandu-ma cu spatele din locul acela si ma duse langa individul celalalt.

- Nu stiai ca nu e bine sa umbli singura la o ora tarzie intr-un loc atat de nesigur ca asta? ma intreba Luis. Daca esti fata cuminte, s-ar putea sa-ti dau drumul cat de curand, da? Iti dau drumul la gura, dar daca te aud ca tipi, aia esti…ai inteles? Am dat din cap in semn ca aprob. Cand mi-a dat drumul la gura, m-am intors rapid cu fata spre el si i-am tras un genunchi acolo unde-l doare cel mai tare. Isi impreuna mainile si cazu in genunchi. M-am intors si am luat-o la fuga.

- Tarfa dracu…ce stai boule, du-te dupa ea si prinde-o, tipa el la celalalt.

Nu m-am uitat inapoi si am alergat cat am putut. Dar dupa putin timp m-am impiedicat si am cazut. Picioarele nu vroiau sa ma ajute, tradatoarele. Cand sa ma ridic, o mana ma apuca de par si ma trase in sus. Tip de durere, dar ma trezesc cu o palma peste fata si cad din nou. Lacrimile au inceput din nou sa curga. M-am intors cu fata spre el stand in fund si cu ochii in lacrimi m-am uitat lung la el. Functionase de multe ori chestia asta si ma rugam sa functioneze si acum. Dar mi-am adus aminte ca ultima data cand acei indivizi mi-au furat poseta cu bani, am facut acelasi lucru si nu a functionat.

- Nu te uita asa la mine. Fii fata cuminte si ascultatoare. Nu-ti vom face rau, imi spuse acesta si ma trase de jos.

Inima imi bubuia de frica. Stiam ce o sa se intample mai departe, dar chiar nu vroiam ca imaginatia mea sa o ia razna. Asteptam o minune sa apara de undeva. Cu o mana ma apuca de talie, iar cu cealalta ma apuca de par si ma duse langa Luis. Ma arunca la picioarele lui si am cazut cu fata pe pamantul rece. Se auzeau niste suspine si incercam sa vad ale cui sunt, dar mi-am dat seama imediat ca sunt ale mele.

- O sa mi-o platesti. Pentru ce mi-ai facut, o sa platesti. Vrei sa stii cum? Dandu-mi ce ai tu mai bun si mai scump.

Se apleca si ma ridica de pe pamant pana am fost in picioare in fata lui. Ohhh, nuuuu. Imi puse o mana la gura si ma lipi de trunchiul unui copac. Cu cealalta mana imi descheie geaca. M-am zbatut dar nu am reusit sa ma clintesc nici macar un centimetru.

- David, ajuta-ma. Tarfulita asta chiar nu vrea sa stea cuminte. Se pare ca o cauta cu lumanarea.

Am inceput sa tremur si cu ochii inlacrimati ma uitam la David. Se incrunta cand ma vazu dar isi schimba imediat privirea. Veni langa mine si-mi lua mainile, ducandu-le impreunate deasupra capului meu, lipite de copac.

- Asa-i mult mai bine. Sa vedem ce avem noi aici, spuse Luis si-mi trase bluzita alba in sus.

- Luis, hai gata. Ajunge cat te-ai distrat. Las-o, hai sa mergem.

- Ce? Nu dragule….distractia de abia acum vine, spuse acesta privindu-ma cu o dorinta arzatoare.

Sutienul meu se inchidea in fata si l-a desfacut dintr-o singura miscare. A zambit si s-a tras putin mai inapoi, uitandu-se la mine.

- Ce avem noi aici? O priveliste foarte frumoasa, imi spuse el si-si puse o mana pe un san strangandu-l.

Am icnit de durere si am inchis strans ochii. O durere surda ma cuprinse. Ma trase de langa copac si ma tranti pe pamant. Am incercat sa dau din picioare, sa-l lovesc dar el se aseza cu fundul pe ele.

- Ce stai ca boul si te uiti? Tine-o bine. Vreau sa gust putin din dulceata asta.

Celalalt veni langa mine si-mi tintui mainile. Nu asa vroiam sa fie prima mea relatie sexuala…..

Nu stiu cat timp a trecut. Minute, ore, zile. Stateam intinsa pe pamantul umed si rece, strangandu-mi genunchii la piept. Nu mai simteam dererea. Eram amortita. Eram batuta, zgariata, umilita…..violata. Am incercat sa ma ridic, dar nu-mi simteam picioarele si am cazut din nou la pamant. M-am asezat pe burta si am inceput sa ma tarai. Mainile imi tremurau, erau pline de julituri iar unghiile erau rupte. Aveam pamant sub ele, incercand sa ma agat de ceva ca sa pot scapa. Mi-as dori sa fie doar un cosmar…mi-as dori sa ma trezesc in patul meu, in camera mea, sa-i vad zambetul lui Charlie, sa merg la scoala, sa-i vad pe colegii mei, sa-l vad pe ….Edward. Gandul la el ma facu sa merg mai departe, tarandu-ma in continuare. De ce ma gandesc la el? Ii urasc. Il urasc. Urasc tot ce tine de sexul masculin. Nu mai vreau in viata mea sa cunosc pe cineva. Toti sunt niste jigodii. Nu mai vreau nimic….doar acasa. Nu mai puteam plange, toate lacrimile mele se risipira de atata durere. Eram amortita. Inima imi era amortita. Gandurile la fel. M-am oprit si m-am asezat langa un copac. Mi-am pus chipul pe pamantul rece si am ramas asa. Capul meu incepuse sa amorteasca si mai tare si intr-un final intunericul ma inghiti.

O durere ascutita in abdomen ma trezi. Capul ma durea ingrozitor, scalpul si mai rau. Mai aveam par in cap? Inca mai simteam mainile lor tragand de parul meu. Pieptul ma durea si mi-am imbratisat corpul cu bratele. Imi era frig, hainele mele erau rupte. Blugii nu-i vedeam pe nicaieri, bluza era rupta in bucatele iar sutienul … era si el pe undeva. Noroc ca aveam geaca. Lenjeria intima disparuse. Mi-am legat geaca in jurul taliei si am inchis fermoarul, facand un fel de fusta in jurul meu. Mi-am legat partile rupte ale bluzei, sa stea cat de cat pe corp….bine…macar sa-mi acopere sanii. Bine ca aveam totusi adidasii in picioare. M-am tarat pe burta pana cand genunchii incepura sa sangereze si am inceput sa plang. Am stat asa cateva minute, apoi am incercat sa ma ridic in picioare. Un oftat de bucurie a iesit din pieptul meu cand am observat ca pot sa stau pe picioare, chiar daca genunchii mi se balanganeau din cauza frigului. Era intuneric…. oare cat o fi fost ceasul? Am inceput din nou sa plang cand m-am gandit la Charlie. Oare ce face acum? Ma cauta? Sau este acasa si ma asteapta. Am inceput sa fac pasi marunti sprijinindu-ma de orice copac. Ce se intamplase cu fata cealalta? Nu mai era acolo …. A reusit sa scape? Au luat-o cu ei?

Nu stiu cat am mers asa. Ore? Cred ca da. Oare am luat-o in directia cea buna? E drumul spre casa? Am continuat sa merg si la un moment dat am zarit niste luminite miscandu-se rapid inn departare. Am inspirat puternic si am inceput sa strig:

- Hey….aici….ajutor, dar nu-mi iesi decat o soapta ragusita. Mi-am adunat toate puterile si am incercat sa merg mai repede. Greseala. M-am impiedicat si am cazut. M-am ridicat in fund si am inceput din nou sa plang. Incepusem sa bat cu pumnii pamantul rece. Dupa cateva minute, m-am ridicat din nou. Haide Bella, rezista. Ai trecut tu prin altele mai grele si ai mers mai departe. Mergi….mai ai putin. In curand vei fi acasa. Hai….nu te lasa, imi spuneam eu in gand incurajandu-ma.

Intr-un final, am ajuns acolo unde am vazut luminitele. Era un drum. Inseamna ca acelea erau faruri? Un strigat de bucurie incerca sa iasa din mine. Am reusit sa scot doar un geamat. M-am oprit acolo pe marginea drumului asteptand sa vina cineva. Dar nu veni nimeni. Drumul asta nu era populat? Nu stiam unde eram. Nu recunosteam drumul. Nu era sosea….era un drum de pamant. Oare iesisem din Forks? Unde naiba eram? M-am hotarat sa merg mai departe. M-am uitat spre cer si am observat ca incepea usor sa se lumineze. Era deja spre dimineata? O fi fost vreo 4-5 ora? Am oftat si am inceput sa merg incotro ducea drumul. M-am oprit. In fata se vedea o intersectie. Cu greu am ajuns acolo. M-am uitat in jur sa vad un panou ceva. Nu era nimic. Acum ce fac? Picioarele imi inghetara, bratele la fel. Dar inima imi era si mai inghetata. Nu mai aveam viata. Mi-as dori sa mor in clipa asta. Nu sunt buna de nimic, sunt un nimeni. Exact cum a spus mama. Are dreptate. Nu sunt demna sa traiesc in lumea asta. Un motor ma trezi din gandurile mele negre. Ma uit agitata cand in dreapta, cand in stanga, sa vad de unde vine. Un fir de speranta incepu sa mi se agate de inima si sa o incalzeasca. Masina asta va trebui sa opreasca. M-am dus in mijlocul drumului si tremurand am stat acolo in picioare. Cine va veni acum, ori ma va omori calcandu-ma, ori va opri. Din departare, se auzi motorul masinii. Masina care ma va salva….sau nu. Incepusem sa vad niste luminite, ca flacara unei lumanari. Pe masura ce venea spre mine, luminitele incepura sa se mareasca. Daca merge cu viteza si nu ma vede? Mi-am ridicat usor bratele in sus, facand semne disperata sa opreasca. Masina venea rapid, luminile farurilor devenind din ce in ce mai mari. Nu ma mut din drum nici de-a dracu. Va opri sau ma va strivi ca pe un gandac. Bratele imi obosira dar eu nu le dadeam ascultare. Faceam semne in continuare. Era foarte aproape de mine. Mi-am tinut respiratia si am inchis ochii. Nu vreau sa-mi vad moartea. Cred ca m-a observat in ultima clipa, pentru ca am auzit cauciucurile scartaind de la frana brusca. Se opri la cativa centimetri in fata mea iar eu am cazut cu fata la pamant. Am auzit portiera deschizandu-se si pe cineva care veni rapid langa mine. Am simtit o mana pe umar si am incercat sa tip. Nu vroiam sa ma atinga cineva. Dar tipatul nu iesi, doar un geamat usor. Buzele imi erau vinete si inghetate.

- Domnisoara, sunteti teafara? V-am lovit? ma intreba omul acela panicat. Dumnezeule, ce ma fac? Am omorat-o? continua el.

Eu doar am gemut iar el a rasuflat usurat. M-a ridicat usor de jos si eu am incercat sa ma impotrivesc, dar nu mai aveam putere. Oricum….ce putea fi mai rau decat fusese pana acum? Eram cu ochii inchisi si am simtit cum sunt asezata pe ceva moale, apoi se inchise o usa. Am auzit pasi in jurul masinii, iar omul acela, salvatorul meu, intra in masina si porni motorul.

Am deschis ochii si am observat ca sunt pe bancheta din spate. M-am ridicat usor in fund si m-am uitat la el. Se uita ingrijorat la mine prin oglinda retrovizoare.

- Ce ati patit? Va duc la spital, spuse el uitandu-se in continuare la mine.

- Unde sunt acum? am incercat eu sa spun intr-o soapta.

El se uita incruntat la mine incercand sa inteleaga ce spuneam. M-am apropiat putin de el si aproape ca i-am soptit la ureche:

- Forks.

- Forks? E in partea cealalta a padurii. Vreti sa va duc in Forks? Va duc la Politie…sau mai bine la spital, imi spuse el si intr-o intersectie vira la stanga.

- Spital…da…..si am cazut din nou in intuneric.

Auzeam zgomote ciudate pe langa mine. Nu-mi puteam deschide ochii. Pleoapele imi erau prea grele si obosite. Eram intinsa pe ceva moale. O mana calda mi-a atins degetele inghetate. Am tresarit si am incercat sa-mi retrag mana, dar nu puteam. Nu mai aveam vlaga.

- Bella? Scumpo trezeste-te. Sunt aici langa tine. Hai deschide ochii. Stiu ca esti constienta acum. Stiu ca ma auzi. Esti la spital. Fetita mea, reactioneaza cumva.

- Tati? am incercat eu sa strig, dar iesi doar o soapta greoaie. Corpul ma durea de parca as fi fost calcata de un buldozer. Am intredeschis un ochi doar pe jumatate, iar lumina din camera ma ameti si am inchis ochiul la loc. Apoi am incercat din nou, ochii incepand sa lacrimeze la contactul cu lumina puternica. Incepusem sa vad un chip langa mine ca prin ceata. Am clipit de cateva ori si lacrimile au inceput sa curga din nou. Am mai clipit de cateva ori pana cand imaginea devenise clara. Charlie era langa mine. Ochii ii erau umezi. Plansese?

- Tati, am spus eu uitandu-ma la el. Imi venea sa il imbratisez dar mainile imi erau prea grele.

- Bells, imi spuse el si un zambet ii aparu pe chip. Apoi se incrunta si se uita la mine lung. Bella, ce s-a intamplat? De ce esti in halul asta?

O usa se deschise in momentul acela si un domn in halat alb intra inauntru. Chipul lui imi era cunoscut, dar de unde? Pana s-a apropiat de pat, eu am incercat sa rafoiesc prin mintea mea de unde ii stiu chipul.

- Domnisoara Bella Swan? imi spuse el incet cu o voce blanda.

Mi-am dat un sut mental cand mi-am dat seama cine era. Profesorul meu de psihologie. Dar ce cauta el aici? M-am incruntat incercand sa fac o legatura si el observa.

- Mda, stiu ce gandesti. Am doua locuri de munca. Predau cateva ore de psihologie la liceu iar in celelalte zile, lucrez in spital.

- Aha, am putut eu sa scot.

- Esti capabila sa vorbesti? Sau vrei sa te odihnesti? ma intreba el zambind.

- Bella, as vrea sa vorbesc ceva cu tine. Acum cat iti este inca proaspat in memorie. In momentul asta imi fac treaba de politist. Vreau sa-mi spui ce s-a intamplat.

Ohh, nuuuu. Cum pot sa-i spun asta? E un lucru rusinos. Si va suferi. Nu pot sa fac asta. Ce sa-i spun? Mi-am rupt gatul urcandu-ma intr-un copac? M-am aruncat de pe o stanca?

- Bella, ma intrerupse doctorul Cullen din ganduri. Eu stiu ce ti s-a intamplat. Te-am consultat…

- Nuuuu, am strigat eu si am inceput sa plang. Nu vreau barbati langa mine….nu vreau sa ma atinga nimeni. Plecati de aici, lasati-ma singura. Cum adica m-ati consultat? Adica v..v-ati uitat…acolo? Nuuuu….am strigat eu punandu-mi mainile la ochi.

- Nu Bella, nu eu…vorba vine. Eu nu sunt doctor ginecolog. Colega mea Melissa te-a consultat, dar fiindca te cunosc si il cunosc foarte bine si pe tatal tau, am decis sa am si eu grija de tine. Stai linistita, nu te-am atins, imi spuse el incercand sa ma calmeze.

Si a reusit. M-am mai calmat. Deci o femeie a…. umblat acolo. Am oftat si am inchis ochii.

- Bella, vreau sa-mi povestesti tot. Exact cum s-a intamplat. In primul rand cati erau si cum aratau? ma intreba Charlie aproape implorandu-ma.

- Tata, nu vreau sa vorbesc despre asta acum. De fapt, nu vreau asta niciodata.

- Bella, nu pot lasa asta asa. Ii vreau inchisi, ai inteles? Inchisi pe viata, nenorocitii. Gandeste-te Bella, ca nu esti prima si nici ultima fata care pateste asa ceva. Iti doresti ca ei sa fie in libertate si sa incerce sa profite si de alte fete nevinovate? Asta vrei? Vrei sa te urmareasca peste tot si sa puna din nou mana pe tine?

La gandul asta m-am cutremurat si un val de greata imi inunda gatul.

- Erau doi, am inceput eu intr-un tarziu. Dupa ce am plecat din casa, m-am indreptat spre padure. M-am afundat tot mai mult si la un moment dat am auzit voci si o fata care striga dupa ajutor.

- O fata? Mai era o fata? ma intreba Charlie. Doctorul Cullen isi lua un scaun si se aseza langa patul meu, privindu-ma.

- Am incercat sa fug dar am calcat pe niste crengi uscate si m-au auzit. Unul din ei m-a prins si am incercat sa scap, punand in aplicare ce m-ai invatat tu, spun eu tinand ochii in jos.

- Ce anume? ma intreba Charlie.

- Ei bine….i-am tras un sut direct in…. Stii tu.

- Foarte bine ai facut, imi spuse zambind doctorul Cullen.

- Pai….nu prea a fost bine. Dupa ce l-am lovit am incercat sa fug, dar celalalt m-a prins si m-a adus inapoi. Si nu mi-au mai dat drumul. Apoi s-a intamplat…ce s-a intamplat. Nu vreau sa intru in amanunte.

- Bella, trebuie, imi spuse Charlie.

- Ce? Nu tata. Nu vreau sa asculti asta, ii spun eu facand ochii mari.

- Dar Bella…

- Am spus nu. Nu, nu, nu. Macar nu acum, ii spun eu intorcand capul uitandu-ma in alta parte.

- Ok, imi spuse el oftand.

Se lasa liniste cateva minute. Era clar ca asteptau ca eu sa continui. Am oftat.

- Mi-am revenit la un moment dat si mi-am dat seama ca sunt singura. Plecasera. Nici fata aceea nu mai era acolo. Nu stiu daca a fugit sau au luat-o cu ei. Corpul ma durea si nu m-am putut ridica in picioare asa ca m-am tarat cat am putut. Am inchis ochii amintindu-mi si ochii mi se umezira.

- Am ajuns pe un drum si am oprit o masina. Nu ma gandeam ca o sa opreasca dar am zis sa incerc. Am stat in mijlocul drumului asteptand ori sa opreasca, ori sa ma omoare.

- Bella…

- Domnul acela m-a ajutat si m-a urcat in masina…i-am spus de Forks si atat…cred ca am adormit sau am lesinat, pentru ca nu mai stiu nimic.

- Ai lesinat. Imi pare rau Bella ca ai trecut prin asta. Nici nu stii cat de rau imi pare, imi spuse doctorul Cullen.

- Nu aveti habar, spun eu cu ochii inchisi.

- Cum aratau? ma intreba Charlie cu tonul putin ridicat.

- Amandoi cred ca aveau pana in 30 de ani. Erau imbracati ca motociclistii. Cu pantaloni luciosi, tricouri negre si geci de aceeasi culoare. Erau amandoi imbracati la fel. Unul avea parul tuns scurt, iar celalalt il avea pana la umeri, carliontat. Pe celalalt nu l-am observat prea bine, dar pe unul da. Avea ochii verzi. Cel cu parul lung. Charlie isi nota detaliile.

- Stiu si cum ii cheama, spun eu dupa cateva minute.

- Asta este foarte bine Bells, spuse Charlie incercand sa ma ia de mana, dar eu a retras-o imediat la atingere si m-am uitat urat la el.

- Ahhh, imi pare rau Bella, spuse el lasand capul in jos.

Am oftat si nu am mai spus nimic cateva secunde.

- Luis si David. Atat pot spune. Luis este cel cu parul lung. Nu mai vreau sa continui. Deja este prea mult. Te rog tata, nu ma mai intreba nimic.

- E in regula Bells, deocamdata este de ajuns atat, imi spuse Charlie zambind.

Cat de dor imi era de zambetul lui. Am incercat si eu sa schitez un zambet.

- Ok… Bella, eu ma retrag acum, spuse doctorul Cullen. Vei mai sta cateva zile aici si apoi vei merge acasa.

- Cateva zile? Nu pot pleca maine? il intreb eu.

- Nu. Este spre binele tau sa fii sub supraveghere aici si te rog sa accepti asta.

- Bine, am spus eu infranta.

Un ciocanit slab se auzi la usa.

- Da? spuse doctorul Cullen.

Usa se deschise si l-am vazut pe doctor zambind. M-am uitat spre usa si respiratia mi se opri.

- Edward?


	7. CAPITOLUL 6 – SENTIMENTE

CAPITOLUL 6 – SENTIMENTE

- Edward? Am spus eu cu ochii plini de uimire.

- Bella…spuse el usor inghitind in sec vazandu-mi starea. Se incrunta usor vazandu-mi pansamentele si abia daca schita un zambet mic, mic, mic.

- Nu ma mai privi asa, nu am nevoie de mila, am spus eu intorcandu-mi capul spre fereastra. Ma simteam patetic.

- Cum te simti? Ma intreba el dupa cateva minute de liniste.

- Cum dracu ai vrea sa ma simt? Am rabufnit eu incruntandu-ma la el.

- Calmeaza-te, imi sopti Charlie.

- Lasati-ma singura, am soptit eu printre lacrimi, inca uitandu-ma la geam.

- Dar Bells…

- Tata, ce parte nu intelegi din vreau sa fiu singura? Am spus eu ridicand tonul. Chiar nu vroiam sa vorbesc asa cu el, dar nu-mi placea cand imi erau puse tot felul de intrebari si cand ma priveau cu compasiune.

- Charlie, Edward, hai sa o lasam singura. Sa se linisteasca, a spus Carlisle.

- In regula atunci, dar daca ai nevoie de ceva, sa ma anunti, imi spuse Charlie ridicandu-se de langa mine.

- Bella…

- Pleaca si tu Edward, te rog, acum cat sunt calma, am spus eu soptit.

- Bine, dar voi veni mai tarziu, a spus el cu o voce hotarata.

- Ba nu o sa vii. Nu vreau sa vii aici. Nu ai de ce, am spus eu fornaind.

- Cum spui tu, sopti el dar in vocea lui am simtit o urma de zambet si apoi usa se deschise.

- Tata…. am strigat eu inainte ca el sa iasa pe usa.

- Da Bells, imi raspunse intorcandu-se pe jumatate spre mine.

- Mama….stie?

- Da…. Dar va veni putin mai tarziu, imi spuse el incruntandu-se usor.

Mi-am dat seama imediat ca nu va veni niciodata.

- Ihi…am spus eu neincrezatoare si mi-am intors capul spre fereastra, scufundandu-mi capul in perna si am inchis ochii.

DUPA TREI ZILE

Ma simteam putin mai bine si doctorul Cullen mi-a dat voie sa plec acasa. Asa cum m-am gandit, mama nu venise la spital. Edward a venit in fiecare zi sa ma vada, dar nu a evoluat nimic intre noi. El statea tot timpul la usa, sprijinindu-se cu spatele de ea. Vedeam ca ma viziteaza din mila. Ma simteam destul de prost. Charlie a mai incercat sa-mi atinga degetele dar eu tresaream de fiecare data si ma incruntam la el. Nu eram pregatita pentru asta.

Cand am ajuns acasa, m-am bucurat totusi ca era dezordine, in felul asta imi umpleam timpul cu ceva. Am spalat, am facut curat si mancare. Carlisle si Charlie imi tot spuneau sa ma odihnesc si sa nu fac efort. Inca nu eram pe moarte ca sa nu ma pot misca. Aveam o saptamana libera. Profesorii m-au invoit, ei stiind ca eram doar bolnava. Asta multumita lui Carlisle. In afara de Charlie, Carlisle, Edward si mama, nu mai stia nimeni ce se intamplase. Eram la bucatarie cand am auzit un ciocanit usor in usa. Am tresarit si am stat asa in picioare ceva timp. Eram singura si frica ma cuprinse. Dupa al doilea ciocanit, m-am indreptat prudent spre usa, uitandu-ma pe vizor. Era Angela, asa ca am deschis.

- Buna Bella, imi spuse ea zambind cand am intredeschis usa.

- Angela…ce faci aici? O intreb eu incruntandu-ma.

- Temele? Nu vrei sa recuperezi?

- Oh, da. Scuze. Intra te rog, am spus eu si m-am departat destul de mult ca ea sa nu ma atinga cand intra pe langa mine.

- Cum te mai simti? Dl profesor Cullen ne-a spus ca ai racit puternic si ai fost la spital.

- Aha…ma simt ceva mai bine acum, am spus eu uitandu-ma sceptic la ea. Dar nu-mi ascundea nimic. E bine ca nu mai stie nimeni. I-am multumit in gand lui Carlisle.

Ne-am dus la bucatarie si am invitat-o sa stea pe scaun. Si-a scos caietele si le-a imprastiat pe masa. Eu m-am asezat in celalalt colt al mesei, fiindu-mi teama sa stau langa ea.

- Ce stai tocmai acolo? Trebuie sa-ti arat si sa-ti explic, imi spuse ea si se ridica sa vina langa mine.

- Nuuu, am spus eu facand ochii mari. Stai acolo. Inca nu mi-a trecut raceala si nu vreau sa iei si tu, i-am spus eu incercand sa ma apar.

- Cum vrei, oricum nu este chiar atat de mult de invatat. E mai greu la trigonometrie.

- Multumesc, i-am spus eu. Ce fel de gazda sunt? M-am ridicat si am scos din frigider sucul de portocale pe care-l facusem. Am turnat in doua pahare si i-am intins si ei unul.

- Imi cer scuze ca ti-am vorbit pe tonul asta, dar inca ma simt rau. Si nu vreau sa faci asta din mila. Urasc lucrul asta.

- Din mila? Bella, toata lumea raceste. Nu mi-e mila ca ai racit. Eu chiar vreau sa fim prietene, imi spuse ea si lasa privirea in jos.

- Si eu vreau sa fim prietene. M-am plesnit mental ca eram sa ma dau de gol cu "raceala" mea.

M-am dus in camera si mi-am adus caietele. Dupa trei ore, am terminat. Angela nu a mai stat mult si a plecat. La cinci minute in urma ei a venit Charlie, am pus masa si am mancat in liniste. Nu m-a mai intrebat nimic despre ceea ce s-a intamplat in urma cu cateva zile, dar stiam ca nu o sa lase lucrurile asa pentru mult timp.

Sfarsitul de saptamana veni repede, eu incarcandu-mi timpul cu facut curatenie, mancare si temele pe care mi le mai aducea Angela. Stateam tot in celalalt capat al mesei, cu pretextul ca inca sunt racita. Angela a inteles si ma lasa in lumea mea.

Duminica dimineata m-am trezit transpirata si tremurand. Visele nu-mi dadeau pace. Aproape in fiecare noapte visam mainile acelea care ma strangeau, ma framantau, ma pipaiau. I-am spus lui Carlisle despre ele si-mi spuse sa ma duc la un psiholog. Am refuzat dar el a spus ca totusi ar trebui sa incerc daca visele continua sa apara.

M-am dus la bucatarie sa fac micul dejun. Am gasit un biletel pe masa in care scria ca Charlie era la pescuit si ca ajunge pe seara. Stiam ca asta era rutina lui in fiecare weekend si eu nu vroiam sa ma bag sa-i stric micul univers linistit. Pe la pranz cineva ciocani la usa. Nu asteptam pe nimeni. M-am grabit sa deschid cu gandul ca poate era Angela.

- Jake…

- Buna Bella, ti-a trecut raceala? Imi spuse el cu ranjetul lui acoperindu-I fata.

- Ohh, inca nu de tot… dar nu am apucat sa termin ca el sari in prag si ma lua in brate.

- Lasa-ma, da-te de pe mine, i-am spus eu si i-am tras un pumn in fata. Metodele lui Charlie de aparare.

Jake imi dadu drumul imediat si se departa cativa pasi, uitandu-se la mine uluit si-si freca obrazul cu palma.

- La dracu Bella, ce am facut? Vroiam sa te imbratisez ca mi-a fost dor de tine. Ce naiba te-a apucat?

- Nu te vreau aproape Jake, i-am spus eu departandu-ma cativa pasi. Nu vreau sa iei raceala de la mine, i-am spus eu balbaindu-ma.

- La naiba Bella, puteai sa-mi spui asta si fara sa-mi spargi dintii. Atat de mult tii la mine, incat sa-mi spargi fata?

- Nu tin la nimeni Jake…am lasat privirea in jos, parandu-mi rau ca am dat in el, dar el nu are de unde sa stie ce ma preocupa pe mine.

- Ok, scuze ca te-am luat in brate, promit ca data viitoare o sa-ti cer permisiunea, sa nu ma trezesc si cu altceva din partea ta. Nu te stiam atat de dura.

- Scuze Jake, nu ma simt bine, mai bine ai pleca, i-am spus eu si i-am trantit usa in nas.

Am intrat in bucatarie si m-am uitat pe geam. L-am vazut pe Jake departandu-se de casa, cu mana in par si cu cealalta frecandu-si obrazul. Imi parea rau, dar era cel mai bun mod in momentul acela sa-l fac sa ma lase. Voi reusi vreodata sa fac ceva ce trebuie? Dupa vreo doua ore, un alt ciocanit in usa, ma trezi din visare. Am pasit usor si m-am uitat pe vizor, era Angela. Am deschis si i-am zambit, invitand-o inauntru. Ne-am dus amandoua la bucatarie si ne-am asezat la masa, ocupandu-ne aceleasi locuri ca de obicei. Imi intinse doua caiete.

- Dar nu mi-am luat toate temele de la tine? am intrebat-o eu privind caietele.

- Ba da, dar aici sunt temele rezolvate la trigonometrie si la spaniola. Eu le-am facut pentru maine si vroiam sa ti le dau si tie, sau putem sa le corectam impreuna, imi spuse Angela zambind.

- Multumesc frumos, i-am spus eu zambind. Aproape mi-au dat lacrimile.

- De ce plangi? Ma intreba ea incruntandu-se usor.

- Pentru ca nu sunt obisnuita cu atata afectiune. Am spus eu inghitind in sec.

- Daca ai nevoie de un umar pe care sa plangi, daca ai nevoie sa te descarci, eu sunt aici Bella. Mi-a placut de tine din prima zi cand ai venit la scoala, a spus ea si si-a intins mana peste masa aproape de a mea.

Am tresarit dar nu mi-am luat mana de pe masa. Ce rau poate sa-mi faca Angela? Am intins si eu mana tremurand si am atins-o pe a ei. Avea mana calda. Am inghitit in sec si i-am zambit timid. M-am uitat in ochii ei si am vazut o urma de usurare.

- Bella, eu incerc sa te ajut. Stiu despre relatia cu mama ta. De fapt, cam tot orasul stie. Mama ta nu face un secret din asta. A fost de ajuns sa se planga de tine la cineva, ca apoi a aflat tot orasul.

- Ceee? Cum adica? Toti din Forks stiu ca eu…ca mama…ca…

- Linisteste-te. O sa fie bine. Nu trebuie sa le dai nas. Nici nu trebuie sa-i asculti. Oricum, marea majoritate sunt de partea ta sa stii.

- Chiar? Ma intreb oare ce a spus mama prin Forks.

- Hai sa lasam asta deoparte deocamdata, imi spuse Angela. Continua sa-si tina mana pe a mea si-mi mangaie usor degetele. Eu chiar vreau sa fim cele mai bune prietene.

- Si eu vreau asta si ma simt foarte bine in preajma ta, i-am spus eu si mi-am tras usor mana din a ei, dar nu ca sa o tin departe, ci ca sa o servesc cu ceva. Inca eram o gazda groaznica.

- Hai sa-ti spun ultima veste, imi spuse ea chitaind pe scaun, cat timp eu puneam niste suc pe masa si cateva prajituri.

- Ce veste? Am intrebat eu fara o atentie deosebita.

- Despre Edward Cullen, spuse ea oftand usor.

- Ha? Deodata am devenit foarte atenta la discutie, chiar prea atenta.

- Va preda o luna la clasa noastra. Domnul profesor Cullen pleaca pentru o luna in Franta, la un Congres al medicilor si l-a pus pe Edward inlocuitor. Deci Edward Cullen va fi profesorul nostru de psihologie pentru o luna. E buna vestea nu?

- Da, cu siguranta, am spus eu entuziasmata, poate cam prea entuziasmata.

- E un tip tare dragut si de gasca. A mai venit la noi la clasa cand domnul Cullen a avut alte treburi. Vreau sa spun ca majoritatea fetelor erau lesinate. Pana la sfarsitul orei, creau o gramada de fantezii cu el, spuse Angela chicotind.

- Cred si eu, am spus razand. Mi-am imaginat cum fiecare fata avea propria ei fantezie cu Edward. Si eu am avut la un moment dat fantezii cu el, dar macar erau decente: o atingere usoara de mana, o privire mai intensa, un zambet…. Dar nu am indraznit sa visez mai mult.

- Ok, eu plec acum, dar ne vedem maine la scoala. Abia astept ora de psihologie sa vad chipurile fetelor cand Edward va intra in clasa. Va fi distractiv, imi spuse Angela si se ridica de pe scaun indreptandu-se spre usa.

- Da si eu vreau sa vad asta. Nu-ti iei caietele? Am intrebat eu aratand spre cele doua caiete de pe masa.

- Nu, ti le las sa copiezi temele si mi le aduci maine.

- Ok, multumesc. Emotiile iar mi s-au cuibarit in stomac, gandindu-ma cata nevoie aveam de afectiune. Incepusem sa ma simt foarte bine in preajma ei. Din instinct mi-am indreptat bratele asupra ei si am imbratisat-o. Ea m-a strans in brate si m-a mangaiat pe spate. Abia cand mi-am dat seama ce am facut, am inghetat si m-am chircit, dandu-ma rapid inapoi.

- Bella, o sa treci si peste asta, chiar daca mama ta nu-ti da afectiunea pe care o doresti, eu pot sa o fac, cat voi putea. Te pot ajuta. Si nu fac asta din mila, ci pentru ca te consider o fata buna si sufletista. Si imi place sa stau cu tine.

- Multumesc Angela. Esti cam tanara sa-mi fii mama, am spus eu si am inceput sa rad. Imi placea cu Angela, ma facea sa rad des si aveam nevoie de asta. Voi incerca sa fiu mai apropiata de ea.

- Bine draguta, ne vedem maine la scoala, imi spuse ea si iesi pe usa.

- Pa Ange, i-am spus eu si mi-am fluturat mana in semn de la revedere.

Am inchis usa si am zambit pana la bucatarie. M-am dus in camera, mi-am luat caietele si am coborat. Am pus un pui la cuptor cu cativa cartofi inveliti in folie de aluminiu, pentru cand va veni Charlie. Maine voi face peste. Dupa ce mi-am terminat temele, mi-am pregatit hainele pentru a doua zi si l-am asteptat pe Charlie. Cand am auzit cauciucurile, am sarit din scaun si am scos puiul din cuptor. Aranjam farfuriile cand el intra in casa.

- Bells?

- Da tata, sunt la bucatarie.

- Mmm, miroase delicios, imi spuse el cand intra in bucatarie.

- Mersi, am spus eu si i-am facut semn sa se aseze.

Il vedeam cum ma privea insistent. Ce vedea pe fata mea?

- Si cum a fost ziua ta? Ma intreba el inca uitandu-se atent la mine.

- Buna, a venit Angela pe la mine. Ma simt foarte bine cu ea. Chiar am reusit sa o imbratisez la plecare. Aveam niste emotii in stomac…

- Ma bucur sa aud asta. Dar altceva ce s-a mai intamplat?

Incercam sa-mi aduc aminte daca s-a mai intamplat ceva si apoi mi-am adus aminte….Jake.

- Ah…am reusit eu sa spun si zambetul imi pieri. Am lasat privirea in jos si m-am asezat pe scaun.

- Da…am aflat si eu. Bella, trebuie sa mergi la un psiholog.

- Nu tata, nu merg, am spus eu incruntata.

- Bells, stiu ce simti cand cineva se apropie de tine…

- Ba nu stii nimic, am spus eu ridicand tonul.

- Scuze atunci. Ai dreptate. Nu stiu cum te simti in legatura cu asta si-mi pare rau ca nu stiu cum sa te ajut.

- Ma ajuti mult asa tata. Lasa lucrurile sa se mai linisteasca si vei vedea ca si eu o sa ma schimb. Dar incet. Trebuie sa ai rabdare.

- O sa am cata rabdare vei avea nevoie Bells.

- Mersi tata, hai sa mancam, i-am spus eu cu gandul ca el sa nu reia discutia asta. Si nu a facut-o. Am mancat in liniste si dupa ce am terminat am strans masa.

- Si totusi…imi spuse Charlie si eu m-am intors spre el. E amuzat felul cum l-ai pocnit pe Jake. Dar trebuie facut ceva in privinta asta. Nu e tocmai placut sa plesneti pe oricine care te atinge. Pe viitor e mai bine daca ar pastra distanta fata de tine. Voi vedea ce-i voi spune.

- Ha… ca am raie, am spus eu si am inceput amandoi sa radem. Si sa stii ca pe Angela nu am plesnit-o.

- Nu vreau sa-mi imaginez asta, spuse Charlie si iesi din bucatarie.

Dupa ce am terminat prin bucatarie, ne-am spus noapte buna si ne-am dus fiecare la camerele noastre. Mi-am facut un dus si m-am bagat in pat. Mi-am luat castile si am dat drumul la muzica. Rock? Ce naiba? Am pus un alt CD in player si i-am dat drumul. Debussy. Ma linistea. Am adormit imediat, intr-un somn adanc si fara vise.


	8. CAPITOLUL 7 – PRIMA ZI

CAPITOLUL 7 – PRIMA ZI

M-am trezit cand razele soarelui incercau sa alunge noaptea si mi-am tras perna pe ochi cu gand sa mai raman putin in pat. Prima zi de scoala dupa o saptamana de stat in casa. Ma gandeam la ce voi face de azi inainte. Cum voi reusi sa trec peste asta? Cum ma voi comporta in continuare? Alarma a inceput sa tiuie si am oprit-o cu un dos de palma.

- Na, m-am trezit inaintea ta….am spus si m-am ridicat lenes din pat, ducandu-ma spre baie. Mi-am facut ritualul de dimineata, m-am imbracat, mi-am luat ghiozdanul si am coborat la bucatarie. Charlie se chinuia sa incalzeasca ceva la cuptorul cu microunde.

- Buna dimineata tata.

- Neata Bells, cum ai dormit?

- Bine. Mi-am luat din dulap cerealele, am luat o sticla cu lapte din frigider si m-am asezat la masa. Charlie se aseza langa mine si lua o felie de paine prajita din farfurie. Deodata se auzi un pocnet in cuptorul cu microunde. Am tresarit amandoi si m-am uitat la Charlie. El a lasat capul in jos rusinat:

- Am vrut sa incalzesc ceva, dar se pare ca nu ma pricep.

- Dar ce ai bagat acolo? Dinamita?

M-am ridicat si am deschis usa cuptorului, un fum negru navalindu-mi peste fata. Cand imaginea a devenit mai clara, am observat un borcan cu capac bagat inauntru. Sau ce mai ramasese din borcan.

- Tataaaa…..nu se baga niciodata borcane inauntru. Mai ales cu capacul pus. Am luat rapid o carpa si am scos bucata de borcan care mai avea mancare in ea, aruncand restul din cuptor la gunoi.

- Scuze, nu ma mai bag deacum, spuse Charlie cu spatele la ine.

- Ar fi bine. Ma mir cum de nu ti-ai dat foc la casa in atatia ani.

I-am pus ce mai ramasese in farfurie si eu mi-am terminat cerealele plictisita.

- Prima zi haa? ma intreba el cu ochii in farfurie.

- Mda. Nu stiu cum voi trece peste ziua de azi.

- Va fi bine. Uite….spuse el si lua un tub din geanta lui pe care mi-l dadu.

- Ce e asta?

- Spray lacrimogen.

- Dar tata…

- Nici nu vreau sa aud Isabela. Il tii cu tine. De astazi voi pune pe cineva sa aiba grija de tine la acoala pana ii prindem pe nenorociti.

- As putea sa intreb pe cine anume pui?

- Edward Cullen.

- Ceeee? De ce? De ce toata lumea are numele asta pe buze? Ce este el? Cine este el? Se crede buricul pamantului sau ce?

- Hey domnisoara, calm da? Este spre binele tau. In plus Edward te cunoaste cat de cat si are o relatie apropiata cu mine si cu tatal lui, doctorul Carlisle.

- Bine, am spus eu invinsa. Dar sa nu se apropie de mine.

- Nu va fi nevoie. Te va supraveghea de la departare.

- Ok, am plecat. Pa.

- Pa Bells.

Am iesit din casa trantind usa. Nu am nevoie de gorile langa mine. Totusi ma simteam in siguranta avandul pe el pe langa mine. Ma bucuram ca nu este altcineva. Am vazut camioneta parcata in fata casei si m-am urcat in ea. Am dat drumul la radio si am plecat spre scoala. Tot schimband posturile sa caut ceva muzica buna, am lasat pe unul la intamplare. Era o melodie cantata la pian si simteam cum ma relaxez.

Ernesto Cortazar – beethovens_silence

Dupa ce melodia s-a terminat, au inceput stirile locale. Nu prea dadeam atentie, dar m-a captat o singura stire:

_- Buna dimineata ascultatorilor nostri. Se pare ca nu scapam niciodata de cei care ne pun in pericol vietile. Astazi dis de dimineata, o tanara a fost gasita moarta in padurea care imprejmuieste oraselul nostru. Numele ei este Linda Perez, in varsta de 17 ani. A fost gasita cu un pumnal infipt in inima. Se pare ca a fost violata, deoarece nu au fost gasite haine asupra ei. Politia este in stare de alerta, mai ales ca in ultima vreme, violurile sunt la ordinea zilei. Vom reveni cu mai multe detalii la stirile de la ora 9._

_- _Oh Doamne, nu se poate. Plangand, mi-am scos telefonul si l-am sunat pe Charlie.

- Da Bells, s-a intamplat ceva?

- Tata, tocmai am ascultat la stiri…mi-e frica. Pot sa ma intorc acasa? am spus eu printre sughituri.

- Bella, Edward te va astepta in parcare. Vei merge la scoala. Ii vom prinde scumpo. Nu-ti fie teama. O sa-l sun acum.

- Bine….am spus eu si am inchis telefonul. Mainile imi tremurau pe volan si am fost mai atenta ca niciodata la trecatorii din trafic. Am ajuns la scoala si am parcat langa poarta, acolo unde mai ramasesera locuri libere. Nu m-am dat jos din masina si m-am uitat dupa cea a lui Edward. Cand i-am vazut Volvo-ul parcat in fata secretariatului, m-am mai linistit. Dar unde era el? Nu ma dau jos din masina pana nu il vad.

- Cioc-cioc….se auzi un ciocanit in geam si am scos un tipat. M-am uitat si Edward zambea. Cand m-a vazut cu lacrimi in ochi, s-a incruntat si a deschis portiera.

- Bella ce e? De ce plangi?

- Nu am nimic, am spus eu si am coborat din masina.

- Vrei sa-l sun pe Charlie? spuse el si se cauta in buzunare dupa telefon.

- Nu. Am vorbit cu el mai devreme. M-am asezat in fata lui, la o distanta de un metru si am oftat. Am ascultat la stiri despre o crima…ei…ei au…

- Linisteste-te. Nu o sa se intample nimic. Te supraveghez eu cat timp esti la scoala. Dar iti voi pune cateva conditii.

- Ce conditii? Nu-mi convine treaba asta Edward.

- Cum vrei atunci. Dar sa nu vii la mine mai tarziu sa te plangi, a spus el si se intoarse cu spatele lasandu-ma singura. Frica se cuibari din nou in stomac si mi-am dat seama ca are dreptate. Cine sunt eu sa fac asta? De ce nu accept ajutorul lor? Am alergat pana l-am ajuns, el aproape sa intre la secretariat.

- Edward, asteapta, l-am strigat eu si i-am prins maneca, dar am tras mana rapid inapoi.

- Da? spuse el si se intoarse spre mine incruntat. Acum ce doresti? Am vrut doar sa ajut Bella. Si nu o fac pentru tine, o fac pentru Charlie, pentru ca imi este prieten. Tu nu esti decat o fata rasfatata si ingamfata.

A lasat privirea in jos si am inceput sa plang usor. Mi-am sters lacrimile cu maneca si am ramas asa cateva secunde fara sa-i spun ceva. Are dreptate intr-un fel. Cine sunt eu ca sa primesc ajutorul lui? Sunt un nimic, un nimeni. Nu merit. Dar totusi, erau persoane care vroiau sa-mi ofere ajutorul. De ce sunt atat de egoista incat sa nu-l accept? Mi-am ridicat privirea si m-am uitat in ochii lui. Inca era incruntat.

- Imi pare rau… imi pare rau. Te las sa ma ajuti. Ba nu…. te rog sa ma ajuti. Te rog ajuta-ma Edward. Mi-am acoperit fata cu mainile si am inceput din nou sa plang. Nu-mi pasa ca treceau elevi pe langa mine si susoteau cand ma vedeau. Nu-mi pasa ca ma vedea atata lume. El ofta si-mi trase usor mainile de pe fata.

- Uita-te la mine. Bella…

Mi-am ridicat privirea si da…m-am uitat in ochii lui. Privirea lui parca m-a lasat fara glas, sentimente noi facandu-si prezenta in mine. Nu stiam ce se intampla, dar nu era un sentiment rau, din contra.

- Imi pare rau ca ti-am vorbit asa, dar vreau sa ma asculti.

- O sa te ascult. Promit.

Un zambet ii aparu pe fata si eu m-am mai linistit.

- In regula atunci. Vorbim dupa ora. Stii ca sunt noul tau profesor timp de o lunu nu? ma intreba el amuzat.

- Da stiu, mi-a spus Angela ieri. Am pufnit cand mi-am imaginat fetele vazandu-l.

- In regula. Ne vedem la ora si vorbim dupa da?

- Bine, am spus eu si m-am intors cu spatele la el.

- Apropo….imi place masina ta, spuse el si intra razand la Secretariat.

M-am trambat si am pornit spre clasa. La usa m-am intalnit cu Angela.

- Hey Bella, ma striga ea si ma lua in brate. Imi era usor acum cu ea asa ca am stans-o si eu.

- Buna Ang.

- Ti-e mai bine acum? ma intreba ea.

M-am incruntat o clipa nedandu-mi seama la ce se referea. Ahhh…da. Raceala mea. Va trebui sa fac o notita mare si sa o lipesc pe frigider, sa nu mai uit.

- Da, e mai bine acum. Mersi.

Am intrat la ora si ne-am dus la locul nostru in spatele clasei. Elevii ceilalti discutau diverse lucruri intre ei. La un moment dat, cineva, cred ca era Mike spuse:

- Ati auzit de crima din padure? Cica ar fi fost violata inainte sa o omoare. Oare ii vor prinde?

- Mai termina Mike, spuse Jessica. Poate ca fetei i-a placut. Ce cauta in padure?

- Of Jess, sper sa nu fii tu urmatoarea. La cat de tampita poti sa fii.

- Dute naibii.

Instantaneu m-am strans mai mult pe scaun si am inceput sa tremur. Mi-am pus capul pe banca incercand sa ma gandesc la altceva. Deodata se facu liniste. Mi-am ridicat capul si l-am vazut pe Edward intrand in clasa cu catalogul in mana. Am zambit cand l-am vazut in postura asta.

- Edward… ai venit in sfarsit, se auzi vocea pitigaiata a Jessicai.

- Pentru tine domnisoara Stanley, sunt domnul profesor Edward, da? E valabil si pentru toti ceilalti.

- Dar Edward, esti atat de tanar si frumos si simpatic si sexy…..

- Domnisoara, vreti sa va fac cadou un 2?

- Nu, ma omoara mama.

- Atunci stai bine pe scaun si te rog sa raspunzi doar atunci cand te intreb ceva.

- As vrea sa ma intrebi mai des…pardon…intrebati mai des.

Edward nu a mai spus nimic si a deschis catalogul facand prezenta. Cand a juns la mine, m-am ridicat si mi-a facut semn sa ma asez. Neluandu-si privirea de la mine a spus:

- Astazi vom face cateva schimbari printre voi. Stanley si Newton, veti sta in prima banca.

- Nuuuu…de ceee? Nu vreau sa stau cu tampitul asta.

- Vaco.

- Boule.

- Cretino.

- Impotentule.

Toata sala a inceput sa rada si Edward le facu semn sa faca liniste.

- In prima banca acum. Ei s-au ridicat si s-au asezat in prima banca, strambandu-se unul la celalalt.

- Curvo.

- Poponarule.

- Liniste. Angela si Bella, va rog sa stati in banca a doua.

Imi era indiferent in ce banca voi sta. M-am uitat la Angela si mi-a dat din cap aprobator. Ne-am ridicat si ne-am asezat in banca aratata de Edward fara sa scoatem un cuvant.

- Nu puteti sa fiti asa linistiti ca ele? intreba Edward uitandu-se la cei din fata noastra.

Jessica se intoarse spre mine si se stramba cand se uita la Edward.

- Nu o vreau pe ea in spatele meu.

- De ce? Ti-e teama ca nu ai de la cine copia? Stai linistita. Bella stie mai multe decat tine oricum, spuse el si se uita zambind la mine.

Am zambit si eu si mi-am pus capul pe banca. Sper ca macar Edward sa ma lase in pace, macar la ora sa. Si asa a si fost. I-am multumit in gand. Dupa ce a tot vorbit despre Inteligenta emotionala, s-a sunat de iesire.

- Ce ora ai acum? ma intreba Angela.

- Muzica, am spus eu.

- Ohh, se pare ca suntem impreuna si la ora asta.

- Da? Ok.

Cand ne pregateam sa iesim din clasa Edward ma striga incet.

- Bella, tu mai ramai putin.

Am dat din cap si m-am asezat in prima banca. Jessica se uita urat la mine dar iesi imediat. Angela imi zambi si iesi si ea. Dupa ce clasa s-a golit, am asteptat ca Edward sa inceapa discursul.

- Bun. Revenim la ce am inceput dimineata. Am cateva conditii pentru a putea sa te supraveghez.

- Ok.

- In primul rand, sa stii ca nu te voi urmari pas cu pas, pentru ca asta este imposibil. In timp ce eu nu o sa pot sta cu ochii pe tine, il voi pune pe fratele meu Emmet sa te supravegheze.

- Edward, nu trebuie sa-i pui pe toti in alerta pentru mine.

- Nu pe toti. Doar pe Emmet si pe Alice. Alice este sora mea mai mica. Vei vedea ca o sa te intelegi foarte bine cu ea.

- Bine…altceva?

- Cand eu sunt prin preajma, imi vei spune oriunde vrei sa te duci. In felul asta voi putea sti ce sa fac. Si nu vreu sa aud ca negi ceva, spuse el cand a vazut ca vroiam sa protestez.

- Si daca ma duc la baie?

- Imi vei spune..

- Edward…

- Bine…dar totusi…macar imi spui…ma duc la baie.

- Edward, nu am nevoie de dadaca…dar…ok….fac cum spui tu.

El zambi si se apropie de banca mea punand mainile pe ea si se apleca mai in fata, aproape de fata mea. Am inceput sa ma agit cand m-am uitat la buzele lui, dar am inchis ochii si mi-am lasat privirea in jos.

- Bella, stiu ca pare de parca as supraveghea ceva valoros….si asta si esti.

- Pfff, ce sa spun. Eu valoroasa? Pentru cine? am intrebat eu razand sarcastic.

- Pentru Charlie.

Cu asta mi-a inchis gura. E drept ca relatia mea cu Charlie era buna si il iubeam. Dar nu ma gandisem ca as putea fi atat de valoroasa pentru el. M-am amagit atata timp cautand afectiune, mai ales din partea mamei, incat pe Charlie nici nu l-am pus la socoteala. Dar Edward avea dreptate. Tata ma iubea, eu la fel. Deci da, eram valoroasa pentru cineva, pentru tatal meu.

Mi-am ridicat privirea si l-am privit in ochi.

- Accept.

- In regula. Ma bucur. Gandeste-te ca este spre binele tau.

- Si tu ce castigi din afacerea asta? l-am intrebat eu ridicand o spranceana.

- Nu este o afacere. Ii fac un serviciu lui Charlie, mi-a spus el si s-a indreptat spre catedra luand catalogul.

- Ce ora ai acum? ma intreba cand ne indreptam spre iesire.

- Muzica….de ce? Trebuie sa-ti spun si orarul meu?

- Vei vedea, imi spuse el zambind si iesi din clasa dupa mine. Se duse spre cancelarie iar eu m-am indreptat spre ora de muzica. Imi aduc aminte ca incercasem cand eram mica sa cant la chitara dar nu mi-a reusit. Pe urma, am invatat cat de cat sa cant la pian. Si am descoperit ca imi place. Nu am avut bani sa-mi iau unul, macar o pianina, dar cantam mult la scoala. Cand eram trista, ma relaxam cantand la pian. Mi-as fi dorit sa pot continua.

Angela ma astepta in banca si-mi facu semn cand am intrat in clasa. M-am uitat la colegii mei si am observat ca erau multi pe care nu-i cunosteam. Jessica nu era, insemna ca avea alta ora. Am rasuflat usurata. M-am asezat in banca si m-am uitat in jurul clasei. Peretii erau acoperiti cu diversi maestri ai muzicii, panouri cu date despre istoria muzicii, instrumente in miniatura erau prinse in cuie. In fata clasei erau cateva chitari asezate frumos si un…pian. Pian?

- Iti place muzica? ma intreba Angela cand observa ca ma uitam tamp la pianul acela.

- Da. Foarte mult. Am cantat putin la chitara dar nu am reusit sa invat. Pe urma am pornit cu pianul si am observat ca imi place.

- Poate ne vei canta ceva, sugera Angela.

- Nu prea cred, am cam uitat.

- Lasa ca-ti aduci tu aminte, imi spuse ea si imi zambi. Nu m-a intrebat nimic de ce anume m-a oprit Edward si i-am multumit pentru asta in gand. Era usor sa te imprietenesti cu ea, era o fata linistita.

- Buna dimineata copii, spuse o profesoara care intra in clasa. Avea cam vreo 30 de ani si arata foarte bine. Parul ei blond era prins intr-un coc, era imbracata intr-un costum alb si avea un corp perfect. Toate fetele erau invidioase si se simteau prost numai daca se aflau in aceeasi sala cu ea. In urma ei intra…..Edward? Cand ma vazu, imi zambi. Am marait incet si m-am incruntat la el. Chiar avea sa ma urmareasca si la ore? Am sa vorbesc cu el despre asta.

- Buna dimineata doamna profesoara, raspunsera ceilalti in cor. Eu ma uitam la Edward zambea.

- Ei bine, asa cum v-am promis data trecuta, l-am invitat pe colegul meu Edward Cullen, sa ne incante cu cateva melodii.

Deci Edward canta la pian? Wow.

- Daaaaa…am auzit glasul celorlalti colegi ai mei.

- In regula copii, voi incepe cu ceva usor, spuse el si dau la o parte panza care acoperea pianul. S-a asezat pe scaun si a trecut cu degetele usor pe cateva note. Am inchis ochii si am lasat ca notele linistitoare sa mi se intipareasca in menorie, sa ma linisteasca. Melodia curgea usor la inceput, apoi deveni din ce mai rapida.

Robert Pattinson – Bella\'s Lullaby

Dupa ce termina melodia, toti din clasa au aplaudat si el s-a ridicat stand cu fata la noi.

- Mai vrem, strigara cativa colegi.

Edward rase si spuse:

- Urmatoarea melodie, o veti canta voi. Stie cineva sa cante la pian?

- Aaaa…nuu, aaa…eu putin…aaa….mmmm…se auzeau cateva zumzete provenite de la alti colegi.

Mi-ar fi placut sa ma ridic si sa ma duc sa cant, dar imi era rusine. Niciodata nu am fost in centrul atentiei, dar sa mai cant si in fata clasei. Nuuuu.

- Bella stie….

Am auzit vocea de langa mine si m-am uitat incruntandu-ma la ea.

- Angela….ce faci? Nu ma duc.

- De ce nu? Daca tot spui ca-ti place sa canti…de ce nu ne arati? Stii ce? Eu nici nu cred ca ai vazut un pian adevarat in viata ta.

- Sa stii ca am cantat la pian.

- Nu te cred. Demonstreaza.

Mi-am strans buzele si m-am uitat in fata clasei. Edward zambea si-fi facu semn cu mana spre scaunul din fata pianului. Am rosit si mi-am strans buzele. Ceilalti colegi se uitau la mine. Ohh nuuuuu.

- Haideti sa o aplaudam pe colega voastra. Este timida si are nevoie de incurajari, spuse Edward si l-am vazut cum a inceput sa aplaude, ceilalti colegi urmand exemplul. M-am ridicat si i-am spus Angelei:

- O sa platesti pentru asta.

- Da da, cum spui tu, imi spuse ea razand.

M-am indreptat spre pian si am tras aer in piept de cateva ori. Edward veni langa mine.

- Bella, o sa fie bine. Incearca sa-ti imaginezi ca esti singura.

- Sau macar ca sunt cu tine, i-am spus eu regretand apoi cuvintele. Aaaa…adica ma simt in siguranta cu tine, asa ca nu cred ca mi-ar fi atat de rusine sa cant.

- In regula. Imagineaza-ti ca esti doar tu si cu mine, imi spuse el incet aproape soptindu-mi la ureche.

M-am cutremurat si el a ras departandu-se de mine. M-am asezat pe scaun si am inchis ochii, cautand prin minte melodiile care imi placeau sa le cant. Ahhh…da, asta o cant. Mi-am facut putin incalzirea, apasand cateva clape la intamplare si am auzit cativa colegi razand. Ma-m incruntat si atunci l-am auzit pe Edward.

- Mai usor copii, asta este doar incalzirea. Se facu liniste, am tras aer in piept si cu ochii inchisi am inceput.

Tom Barabas – Free Spirit 

Dupa ce am terminat, toata clasa nu scosese nici un sunet, apoi am auzit aplauzele tuturor. M-am ridicat si am lasat privirea in jos, inrosindu-ma. Edward se apropie de mine si-mi sopti la ureche.

- Bravo, esti fenomenala.

Am ridicat privirea si m-am uitat in ochii lui albastri, pierzandu-ma in ei.

- Multumesc.

- Cand ai inchis ochii, ce ti-ai imaginat?

- Ca sunt cu tine, i-am spuss i mi-am muscat buza.

- Ma bucur ca am asa o influenta asupra ta.

Am zambit si m-am indreptat spre banca mea. Angela radea de fata mea.

- Ei acum ma crezi ca am mai cantat la pian, am intreb cand m-am asezat langa ea.

- Da…. Bella, credeam si inainte, dar te-am facut sa canti in felul asta.

- Stiu, mi-am dat seama. Si eu imi doream sa cant.

Dupa ore, i-am multumit lui Edward pentru tot si am plecat spre masina. Am descuiat si m-am urcat, amintindu-mi de ora de muzica. Chiar mi-a placut. L-am privit pe Edward indreptandu-se spre masina lui si mi-a facut cu mana. L-am salutat si am zambit. De ce cand sunt in preajma lui imi schimb comportamentul? Ce e cu mine? Am pornit masina si cand m-am uitat spre iesirea din parcare am inghetat. Erau ….ei.


	9. CAPITOLUL 8 – CONFESIUNI

CAPITOLUL 8 – CONFESIUNI

Erau ei. I-am vazut destul de bine. Stateau pe partea cealalta a strazii si ranjeau la mine. Am inchis ochii cat am putut de strans si m-am intins pe ambele scaune din fata, nu inainte de a bloca usile. Am inceput sa tremur si m-am scotocit prin buzunare dupa telefon. Il trecusem zilele trecute pe Edward pe apelare rapida. Nu stiam daca a plecat sau daca mai este acolo. Imi era teama sa ridic capul si sa ma uit. Cu mainile tremurand am apasat tasta 1.

- _Te rog Edward, raspunde_. Mi-a raspuns dupa al treilea bazait.

- _Da Bella?_

_- Ed…ward._

_- Ce este?_

_- Ai plecat?_ L-am intrebat mai mult in soapta si am realizat ca si vocea imi tremura.

- _Inca nu. Esti in masina? Vin la tine_.

Nu am apucat sa-i mai raspund ca mi-a inchis imediat. Nu m-am ridicat si am asteptat. Am tresarit cand am auzit pe cineva fortand portiera. Mi-am pus mainile la urechi iar un ciocanit in geam m-a facut sa tip.

- _Bella, deschide_. Mi-am ridicat privirea si l-am vazut pe Edward incruntandu-se, tragand de portiera. M-am ridicat si am deblocat usa.

- _Ce e cu tine?_ Ma intreba el cand mi-am acoperit fata cu mainile. _Bella…_

- _Sunt acolo_, am spus eu cu o voce inceata incat nu eram sigura daca a auzit sau nu.

- _Cine?_

_- Ei…sunt acolo. Pe partea cealalta a strazii_.

- _Nu este nimeni Bella_, imi spuse el inca incurcat.

Mi-am desclestat putin degetele si m-am uitat printre ele. Intra-adevar, nu era nimeni. Ce dracu? Puteam sa jur ca i-am vazut acolo.

- _Au fost acolo Edward. Au fost acolo. Au venit dupa mine_. Frica puse stapanire pe mine si nu ma mai puteam concentra.

- _Hei, linisteste-te. Nu a venit nimeni dupa tine. Sa nu-ti fie teama_, imi spuse el incercand sa ma linisteasca.

- _Crezi ca este fructul imaginatiei mele? Crezi ca sunt nebuna?_ I-am spus eu ridicand vocea. Ma uitam furioasa la el si am scrasnit din dinti.

- _Nu am spus asta. Uite, ma duc pana in strada si ma uit, da? Cum erau imbracati?_

- _Ca motociclistii_, i-am raspuns si mi-am pus capul pe volan. Am suspinat de cateva ori si apoi m-am uitat pe geam. Edward statea pe trotuar si se uita cand in dreapta, cand in stanga timp de cateva minute. Se intoarse cu fata spre mine si-mi facu un semn negativ din cap. Am inchis ochii si am pus din nou capul pe volan. Pasii lui Edward se auzeau din ce in ce mai aproape iar furia inca nu-mi trecuse. Nici nu mi-am dat seama ca eram singurii ramasi in parcare. Cand a ajuns langa mine, am simtit o atingere usoara pe umar.

- _Nu ma atinge_, i-am spus eu cat de calm am putut. M-am uitat in ochii lui si am incercat sa nu ma pierd din nou in ei. S-a incruntat si o cuta se forma intre sprancene.

- _Imi cer scuze. Bella, nu e nimeni. Poate ca or fi fost, dar_…

- _Poate? Poate? Nu ma crezi nu? Stii ce Edward? Multumesc pentru ajutor. Acum ma duc acasa_. L-am impins si am incercat sa inchid portiera dar el m-a oprit.

- _Nu pleci singura. Te duc eu acasa. Nu poti conduce in starea asta. Esti prea nervoasa_, imi spuse el autoritar.

- _Ei nu zau? Vrei sa-ti arat ca pot?_ Nu mi-am imaginat niciodata ca voi striga la el.

- _Nu fi incapatanata. O sun pe Alice sa-ti duca ea camioneta acasa iar tu mergi cu mine_.

- _Stii ce Edward? Nu am nevoie de ajutorul tau. Nu ma poti obliga. Lasa-ma in pace_. L-am impins si am tras portiera cu putere. Nu mi-am dat seama ca plangeam pana cand am vazut o lacrima pe mana. Nici nu stiam de ce plangeam. Din cauza fricii sau din cauza lui Edward? Nu ma crede. Am pornit masina si am bagat in viteza, uitandu-ma inca o data spre Edward. Dar el nu mai era acolo. Apoi am vazut Volvo-ul miscandu-se usor. L-am ignorat si am plecat. Tot drumul m-am luptat cu lacrimile, frica si furia. Edward mergea in spatele meu si-i surprindeam privirea atintita asupra mea cand ma uitam in oglinda retrovizoare. Cand am ajuns acasa, masina lui Charlie era acolo. Am parcat langa si am sarit din masina. Am auzit portiera Volvou-lui trantindu-se dar nu m-am uitat. Am intrat in casa in fuga si am dat peste Charlie care era pe hol, tinand un teanc de dosare, care in momentul impactului au cazut si eu de asemenea peste ele. Tipic mie.

- _Bells…_

Tata ma ajuta sa ma ridic si l-am imbratisat strans. M-am uitat in ochii lui si am observat ca era uimit. Dupa ce mi-am dat seama ca l-am imbratisat, m-am retras rapid si am intors capul cand am auzit un ciocanit in usa. Stiam cine era. M-am incruntat si am fugit in bucatarie. Charlie a deschis usa si Edward a intrat. Nu am auzit ce vorbeau, dar stiam ca vorbesc despre ce s-a intamplat.

- _Bells, de ce nu m-ai sunat?_ ma intreba Charlie cand intra in bucatarie urmat de Edward.

M-am asezat pe un scaun si am inceput sa ma joc cu turturii de la fata de masa. Am inghitit in sec si m-am uitat la el. Se aseza pe scaunul din fata mea dar nu am apucat sa raspund pentru ca am auzit un ciocanit scurt si usa de la intrare deschizandu-se.

- _Charlie? Isabella?_

Oh nu. M-am uitat la Charlie cand se ridica de pe scaun si se indrepta spre usa.

- _Renee_.

- _Aici erati? Ce faci Bella?_ Mama intra zambitoare in bucatarie si se opri cand il vazu pe Edward.

- _Oh….cine este acest tanar simpatic?_ intreba ea privindu-l pe Edward, scrutandu-l din cap pana in picioare.

- _Edward Cullen ma numesc_, spuse el si-i saruta mana mamei.

Ea zambi iar pe mine ma apuca greata. Am incercat sa tusesc dar nu iesi decat un sunet ciudat, ca o pisica incercand sa vomite.

- _Ce cauti aici?_ am intrebat iar furia crestea in mine.

- _Ce? Nu am voie sa vin in vizita?_

- _Nu esti binevenita aici_, m-am rastit la ea ridicandu-ma brusc de pe scaun si m-am dus in cel mai indepartat loc din bucatarie.

- _Hei domnisoara. Nu ridica tonul la mine. Nu am voie sa te vad? Sa vad ce mai faci?_ Ma privea furioasa iar zambetul ii disparuse complet de pe buze.

- _Fac al naibii de bine. Multumesc pentru ca iti pasa_, i-am strigat eu din capatul celalalt. _Cand am avut nevoie de tine unde ai fost? Ai fost la curent cu tot ce mi s-a intamplat si nu ai venit niciodata sa ma vezi. Nu ai venit niciodata la spital._

- _Am dat telefon…._

- _Si crezi ca…. cu un telefon ma faci sa ma simt mai bine? Aveam nevoie de tine…_

- _Bells… _Charlie veni langa mine incercand sa ma calmeze. M-a mangaiat usor pe brat dar de data asta nu m-am mai retras.

L-am vazut pe Edward incruntandu-se si iesi din bucatarie. Imi era rusine de ceea ce auzise.

- _De ce trebuie mereu sa fii asa dificila? Nu vezi ca fac tot ce pot?_ Isi puse poseta pe scaun si ma privi intens.

- _Tu te gandesti doar la tine si niciodata la copilul tau! Niciodata nu m-ai intrebat ce fac, ce imi doresc_.

- _Inceteaza naibii cu asta! Muncesc de ma rup pentru tine, ca sa ai ce manca_.

- _Nici macar nu ti-ai luat o slujba, ai fost data afara! Sau ai uitat?_

- _Charlie, tu nu spui nimic? Cum ii tolerezi asta?_ il intreba ea scrasnind din dinti de furie.

- _Vreau sa va las sa va spuneti tot ce aveti pe suflet. Dar orice ar fi, voi ramane mereu alaturi de Bella. Mereu._

Charlie se intoarse cu fata spre mine si imi sterse lacrimile de pe obraji.

- _Multumesc tata_, i-am spus schitand un zambet. _Si mama, nu mai sunt un copil, nu-mi poti spune tu ce sa fac! Poate crezi ca sunt proasta, dar nici chiar asa! Nu ai o slujba, dar esti tot timpul aranjata, imbracata, coafata si cu bani in geanta! De unde ii ai? Banii astia nu vin singuri!_ i-am spus eu tipand.

- _Nu e treaba ta! Si deja devii isterica. Ar trebui sa te internezi la nebuni, sa te tratezi, pentru ca nu te vad bine domnisoara!_

- _Renee, ajunge!_ Charlie striga la ea si se indrepta spre usa de la bucatarie. _Cred ca este timpul sa pleci!_

- _Ce? Nu dragule, nu am terminat inca!_ Mama se intoarse cu un zambet prefacut pe buze.

- _Ar fi mai bine sa pleci_, i-am spus eu, aratand spre usa.

- _Cum vrei atunci._ Isi lua poseta de pe scaun si cotrobai in ea. Scoase un plic si il arunca pe masa, dar cazu la picioarele mele.

M-am aplecat si l-am luat.

- _Ce este?_ am intrebat eu tinand plicul in mana.

- _Deschide-l,_ ma indemna ea.

L-am deschis si am ramas inmarmurita. Am strans plicul in pumn si l-am aruncat pe masa.

- _Bani? Multumesc dar nu am nevoie. Mai ales ca nu sunt munciti. Crezi ca vreau sa traiesc asa ca tine? Nu e de mirare ca nu poti avea o familie unita. Pe tata tu l-ai indepartat!_ am strigat.

- _Cine a zis asta?_ ma intreba ea si apoi il privi pe Charlie care statea langa ea. _Tu i-ai spus minciuna asta?_

- _Eu nu i-am spus nimic Renee. Nu am adus vorba despre tine niciodata. Si da, tu m-ai indepartat. Iar Bella spune ceea ce vede!_ ii spuse Charlie vizibil afectat.

- _Nu stiti ce vorbiti,_ spuse ea si ma privi cu furie.

- _Este adevarul mama. Nu eu sunt aia care isi desface picioarele pentru barbati. Si observ ca esti foarte bine platita pentru asta. De acolo ai banii nu? Te rog sa iesi afara!_ i-am strigat eu in fata, strangandu-mi degetele in pumni.

- _Cum poti sa spui asta?_ striga ea.

Se lasa o tacere apasatoare timp de cateva secunde. Se auzeau in incapere doar propriile mele suspine.

- _Pleaca,_ am tipat eu.

- _Bine, plec. Sa nu te intorci niciodata in Phoenix. Nu vreau tarfe in casa mea. Chiar vrei sa cred ca ai fost violata? Te rog! Poate ca sunt asa cum spui tu, dar imi semeni. Ti-a placut nu?_ striga ea la mine si apoi incepu sa rada isteric.

Cuvintele ei au durut mai mult ca niciodata. Am tresarit si m-am uitat la ea cu gura cascata. Charlie a apucat-o furios de mana incercand sa o scoata din bucatarie.

- _Esti nebuna Renee? Cum poti sa spui asta? Cum poti vorbi asa? Cum poti sa spui asemenea lucruri despre ea? Este fiica ta, Renee! Pentru Dumnezeu, este fiica ta. Cum poti tu ca mama sa-i spui asa ceva?_

- _Charlie… Nu imi pare rau pentru ceea ce am spus. Si daca tot vorbim despre asta, tu m-ai indepartat de langa tine, nu eu._

- _Minti. Sa-ti spun de ce? Ma inselai inca de cand ne-am casatorit. Am stiut asta mereu si am vrut sa vad pana unde mergi. Stiam ca-ti place foarte mult de fostul meu coleg. Chiar prea mult. De aceea te-am dat afara din casa si am cerut divortul. Poate ca m-ai placut si pe mine, dar ti-au placut si alti oameni._

Eu nu am mai putut sa scot nici un cuvant. Era prea mult. Mama s-a albit la fata, si-a luat poseta si a fugit afara din casa spre masina. Charlie a ramas langa usa de la bucatarie si am vazut ceva sclipind pe obrajii lui. Mi-am dat seama ca plangea. Am inceput sa plang zgomotos si am alergat spre el, imbratisandu-l. M-a strans in brate cu putere si si-a lasat capul pe umarul meu, pieptul lui tresaltand din cauza suspinelor. I-am mangaiat parul si l-am sarutat pe obraz.

- _Tata, nu plange. Nu merita. _Ii mangaiam spatele incercand sa-l calmez.

Si-a dres vocea si s-a indreptat uitandu-se la mine. Si-a sters lacrimile apoi le-a sters si pe ale mele.

- _Te iubesc mult fetita mea_, imi spuse el mangaindu-mi obrazul si un zambet micut ii aparu pe chip.

- _Si eu te iubesc tata. Enorm de mult. Multumesc pentru ca esti alaturi de mine. Daca eram singura, cred ca ma prabuseam de atata durere_, i-am spus cu ochii in lacrimi.

- _Mereu voi fi alaturi de tine. Orice ai face_, imi spuse si ma saruta pe obraz.

Ne-am asezat pe scaune si am stat in tacere cateva minute. Nu stiam ce sa mai spun, dar intr-un final el rupse tacerea.

- _Ce s-a intamplat cand ai venit? Edward mi-a spus ceva. I-ai vazut? Unde erau?_ ma intreba el fixandu-ma cu privirea. Incerca sa para calm dar nu prea reusea. Aproape uitasem incidentul de la scoala si cand mi-am amintit am lasat privirea in jos scotand o grimasa.

- _I-am vazut, da. Erau pe partea cealalta a strazii. M-au vazut pentru ca se uitau la mine si zambeau. Edward nu ma crede. Nu mai erau acolo cand el s-a uitat dupa ei._ Cand am pronuntat numele lui Edward, furia reaparu. _Nu ma crede, _am spus in soapta numai pentru mine, sau asa am crezut_. _Uitasem ca Charlie are auzul foarte fin. Bine… numai pentru ce ii convine.

- _Bells… te crede. Doar ca nu i-a vazut…_

- _Nu stiu ce ti-a spus, dar deocamdata nu vreau ca Edward sa se apropie de mine. Nu vreau sa vorbesc cu el. Nu inca._

- _Mai vorbim despre asta. Hai sa te odihnesti, a fost o zi plina!_

Charlie se ridica de pe scaun si veni langa mine. Se apleca si ma saruta usor pe par. M-am uitat la el si i-am zambit.

- _Si ma bucur ca acum poti sa ma imbratisezi. De cand asteptam asta. Sa te tin in brate!_

Am inghitit in sec si m-am ridicat de pe scaun.

- _Si eu ma bucur. Nici nu stii cata nevoie am avut de asta. Imi cer scuze ca nu am putut pana acum, dar nu ma simteam pregatita._

- _Stiu si voi avea rabdare cu tine, oricat si oricand. Si nu-ti mai cere scuze, pentru ca nu ai facut nimic. Nu a fost vina ta._

- _Multumesc. Ma duc in camera tata._

- _Bine. Sa mananci ceva!_ imi spuse ridicand putin tonul, incercand sa para serios.

- _Da, sa traiti!_ Am ras si m-am indreptat spre camera mea. Macar acolo puteam sa plang in voie. Simteam nevoia sa tip, sa scap de toata amaraciunea din inima, dar m-am rezumat doar la un plans sanatos infundat in perna.

A fost o zi plina de confesiuni.


	10. CAPITOLUL 9 – PLANUL

CAPITOLUL 9 – PLANUL

PDV EDWARD

Trebuie sa fac ceva, dar nu stiu ce. As vrea sa o ajut pe Bella dar nu stiu cum. Si totusi de ce ma intereseaza atat de mult persoana ei? _Pentru ca te-ai indragostit, de aia. _

Nu este posibil. Intr-un timp atat de scurt, nu are cum. E drept ca imi place de ea si ca imi doresc enorm sa o ajut, sa o protejez, dar de aici pana la a ma indragosti e cale lunga. _Da, cum sa nu!_ Cu cine vorbesc? Sunt _constiinta ta Edward. Mereu te-am sfatuit si ti-am raspuns la intrebari. Sunt cea mai buna prietena a ta, ai uitat?_ Mda. Atunci, spune-mi ce sa fac in continuare? Cum procedez? _Vrei sa o ajuti pe Bella? Fa-ti un plan! _Mda, un plan. Stiu si eu asta, dar ce plan? Tot storcandu-mi mintea sa gasesc un raspuns, beculetul s-a aprins. Da, asta o sa fac. Am vazut un film in care s-a pus in aplicare planul asta. Sper sa mearga. Cu Bella nu va fi greu, dar cu siguranta Charlie nu va accepta. Totusi, trebuie sa ii spun.

Mi-am luat cheile si am pornit spre parcare. Nu am vazut-o pe Bella astazi. Imi era dor de ea. Ieri cand am plecat de la ea, eram nervos. Vroiam sa stau acolo si sa o imbratisez, dar in acelasi timp vroiam sa plec. Nu ma pot baga in familia lor. Vedeam cat de mult sufera. As fi vrut sa fiu langa ea, sa o alin, sa-i sterg lacrimile si sa-i spun ca totul va fi bine. Dar chiar va fi bine? Mi-am scos telefonul sa-l sun pe Charlie. Il voi face sa fie de acord. Este tatal ei….nici eu daca as fi in locul lui nu as fi de acord cu planul asta.

- Charlie?

_- Hey Edward… s-a intamplat ceva?_

- Pai… vroiam sa stam putin de vorba! Esti la sectie?

_- Nu, sunt acasa. Dar ce este?_

- Vin la tine, iti voi spune atunci, bine?

_- Bine!_

Am inchis si m-am uitat din nou prin toata curtea scolii. Si atunci am vazut-o. Statea pe o banca cu Angela si radeau. Am zambit. Ma bucur ca are o prietena ca Angela. Este o fata buna si cuminte. M-am indreptat spre masina, cu gand sa ajung mai repede la Charlie inaintea Bellei. Stiu doar ca ea mai are doua ore de cursuri. Am urcat in masina si am pornit, gandindu-ma inca o data la plan.

PDV BELLA

- Oh, haide Bella, nu fi rea. Mergem sa ne plimbam doar. Si Port Angeles nu este departe. Te roooog? Angela isi impreuna palmele si facu o fata de catel plouat. Isi stranse buzele ca un peste si clipi des din gene.

- Ange, chiar nu am nici un chef. Am oftat si m-am uitat spre parcare. Inima mi-a tresarit cand am vazut Volvo-ul argintiu departandu-se. Nu l-am vazut astazi. As fi vrut sa-mi cer scuze pentru ceea ce a vazut si a auzit ieri. Am oftat din nou.

- Hmmm….se pare ca Edward se cam uita dupa tine. Angela ma scoase din ganduri.

- Mmm…nu am observat, i-am spus incercand sa fiu nepasatoare.

- Da, sigur. De aia te inrosesti cand ii pronunt numele, sau cand se uita la tine. Atunci la ora de muzica, te-ai cutremurat cand ti-a soptit nu stiu ce la ureche.

M-am uitat in ochii ei surprinsa ca observase. Isi miji ochii apoi ridica din sprancene.

- Mint cumva? ma intreba ea.

- Nu se intampla nimic intre noi Ange, i-am spus si m-am ridicat de pe banca. Hai la ore.

- Aham… Stii Bella? Credeam ca ai incredere in mine. Credeam ca sunt prietena ta.

M-am oprit si m-am intors cu fata spre ea.

- Bineinteles ca esti prietena mea Ange. Esti prietena mea cea mai buna si am incredere in tine sa stii.

- Nu prea se vede. Isi stranse din nou buzele si privi in jos. Un suspin usor se auzi iesindu-i din piept.

Am oftat si am imbratisat-o.

- Ia te uita, lesbienele.

O voce pitigaiata imi scrijeli creierul. Ihhh. M-am departat de Angela si am intors capul catre sursa enervantei voci.

- Jessica. M-am incruntat la ea si apoi am luat-o pe Angela de mana, pornind spre clasa.

- Nu fugi de mine Lesbi Bella. Cum e asta? Ce simti cand o iei in brate, cand va mangaiati una pe alta?

M-am uitat spre ea incercand sa-i spun ceva, dar Angela mi-o lua inainte.

- Ai o gura cam mare Jess. Ti-ar sta mai bine daca o ai inchisa.

- Ia te uita! Vorbeste soarecele de biblioteca. Jessica se maimutari si incepu sa chitaie precum un soarece.

- Las-o Ange. Hai sa mergem. E ticnita. Am pornit inainte tragand-o pe Angela dupa mine.

- Hei Bella, am auzit ca esti o mare curva. Nu eu am spus asta, dar se pare ca mama ta da.

Am tresarit si am inghetat. M-am intors furioasa sa vad o Jessica cu un zambet ironic pe fata. Am dat-o pe Angela deoparte si m-am indreptat spre ea.

- Asculta scumpo. Gandeste-te de doua ori inainte de a-mi adresa un cuvant. Mi-am strans degetele in pumni, incercand sa inlatur dorinta de a-i sparge capul.

- Ooooo, Bella este furioasa. Inseamna ca este adevarat….

Nu am mai lasat-o sa continue…si POC. A tacut si si-a acoperit obrazul cu palma.

- Idioatoo! O sa mi-o platesti! tipa ea.

- Bella, hai sa plecam de aici, imi spuse Angela si ma trase de mana.

Am inceput sa respir sacadat din cauza furiei si a lacrimilor.

- Angela, nu mai pot sa stau, trebuie sa plec. Acum. Mi-am pus geanta pe umar si m-am indreptat spre masina.

- Bella…

Angela ma striga in continuare, dar nu m-am oprit. M-am urcat in masina si suspinand m-am indreptat spre casa. Am tresarit cand am vazut Volvo-ul parcat langa masina lui Charlie. Edward este aici? Mi-am sters lacrimile, am tras adanc aer in piept si am intrat in casa usor. Am inchis usa si m-am indreptat spre sufragerie, unde ii auzisem vocea lui Edward. Tonuri ridicate? Se certau?

- Edward, nu sunt de acord cu asta. Nu pot fi.

- Charlie, eram sigur ca o sa reactionezi asa, dar alta idee nu am. Ii vrei prinsi nu? Si cat mai repede nu? Nici macar nu ii cunosti. Nici nu stii cum arata decat din cateva descrieri vagi. Daca urmam planul asta, ai sansa sa ii vezi la racoare cat mai repede. Ai incredere in mine Charlie. Eu o sa am grija de ea, o sa o protejez.

- Nu stiu Edward, nu vreau sa pateasca ceva.

- Nu va pati nimic, pentru ca eu voi fi acolo.

Despre cine este vorba? Despre mine? Un plan? Pentru cine? Nu am rezistat asa ca am intrat in camera.

- Un plan pentru cine tata? Pe cine sa protejezi Edward?

Amandoi au tresarit si s-au uitat speriati la mine. Charlie si-a dres glasul.

- Ce e cu tine acasa? Nu mai aveai doua ore?

- Nu ma simt prea bine asa ca am plecat. Dar nu schimbati subiectul. Despre cine vorbeati mai devreme? am intrebat uitandu-ma la amandoi. Dupa felul cum se fastaceau, clar imi ascundeau ceva.

- Aaaa…. e ceva legat de servici Bells. Protejam o fata, spuse Charlie.

- Protejati o fata? De ce? Ce a patit?

- Nu pot sa-ti spun Bells. Sunt chestii de servici, imi spuse Charlie.

- Si de ce Edward trebuie sa stie? am intrebat eu, privindu-i atent pe amandoi.

- Pentru ca Edward lucreaza cu mine, ma ajuta cu multe lucruri. Nu ai de ce sa stii ce se intampla la mine la servici. Astea nu se spun.

- Aha. Bine atunci. Ma scuzati. Eu ma duc in camera, ma doare capul. La revedere Edward, i-am spus si el imi zambi. Era asa draguuuuut. Hey Bella, ce te-a apucat? Trezeste-te! Am zambit si eu si am pornit pe scari, simtind cum cativa fluturasi se bateau cap in cap in stomacul meu.

M-am imbracat cat mai comod, mi-am scos cartile si caietele si m-am asezat la masa de lucru. Dupa vreo jumatate de ora, stomacul meu isi cerea drepturile, asa ca am iesit din camera si am coborat sa mananc ceva. Am intrat in bucatarie, mi-am incalzit o portie de lasagna si am terminat imediat. Mi-am spalat farfuria si am pus-o la locul ei.

- Bella?

Am tresarit si aproape ca am scapat furculita pe jos. M-am intors sa vad un Edward stand rezemat de usa bucatariei, zambind.

- Scuze daca te-am speriat, imi spuse el afisand cel mai dulce si grozav zambet din cate am vazut. STOP Bella. Nu te mai holba ca proasta si spune ceva. Va crede ca esti retardata.

- Aaaa…nu-i nimic. M-ai luat prin surprindere. Acum mi-am revenit, am spus eu inghitind in sec, inca uitandu-ma tamp la zambetul lui si am rosit.

- Vroiam sa-mi iau la revedere doar, imi spuse el bland, zambetul ramanand la locul lui.

- La revedere? Pleci undeva? _Nu vreau sa pleci._

- Aaa…acasa? Imi raspunse el sunand mai mult a intrebare.

- Ahhh…credeam ca pleci in alta parte, am spus inca avand fata rosie. De ce rosesc cand vorbesc cu el? Cand ma saluta rosesc, cand imi zambeste rosesc, cand imi vorbeste rosesc….ce naiba se intampla cu mine? De ce sunt agitata cand sunt in preajma lui?

- Hey, nu scapi asa usor de mine, imi spuse el inca afisand zambetul care imi placea atat de mult.

Am ras scurt si am pus furculita la locul ei.

- Ok deci, ne vedem maine la scoala, imi spuse el zambind si iesi din bucatarie.

- Aham, atat am putut sa spun. L-am condus pana la usa si cand m-a privit din nou, mi-am muscat buza.

- Aaaa….Edward. Vroiam sa-mi cer scuze, am spus eu framantandu-mi degetele.

- Scuze? Pentru ce? ma intreba el incruntandu-se.

- Pentru ieri. Pentru ce ai vazut, ce ai auzit.

- Aaa. Stai linistita Bella. Nu am vazut si nu am auzit nimic, imi spuse el calm.

- Ba da Edward. Nu-mi spune asta ca sa ma faci sa ma simt bine. Stiu exact mimentul cand ai plecat.

- Ok, imi spuse el oftand. Vreau sa-ti spun sa stai linistita. Nu m-am suparat. Am plecat pentru ca nu se cuvine sa stau atunci cand au loc discutii familiale. De aia am plecat. Stai linistita.

- Bine atunci. Multumesc pentru ca m-ai ascultat, i-am spus eu zambind.

- E in regula atunci. Pe maine.

- Pe maine.

- Aaa…Bella?

- Da?

- De ce ai venit astazi mai devreme? ma intreba el, dar de data asta nu mai afisa zambetul strengaresc. Era serios.

- Aaa…ma cam durea capul. De asta, i-am spus eu si am evitat sa ma uit in ochii lui.

- Aha. Pai odihneste-te atunci. Pa.

- Pa.

M-am uitat dupa el pana cand a ajuns la masina, dar am simtit din privirea lui ca nu credea o iota. La naiba Bella, nici sa minti nu stii. Pfff. I-am facut cu mana si el mi-a raspuns. Din nou au iesit fluturasii, ingramadindu-se in stomacul meu, mai sa dea pe dinafara. Am oftat si am inchis usa. Cand am trecut pe langa camera lui Charlie, el iesi in prag uitandu-se la mine, incercand sa patrunda in mintea mea.

- Bella, de ce ai venit mai devreme de la scoala?

- Ma durea capul tata, acum ma duc sa-mi fac temele si sa ma culc.

- Aha. Sigur nu este altceva?

- Sigur. I-am zambit si i-am dat un pupic pe obraz. Mi-am dat ochii peste cap si am oftat. Am intrat in camera mea si m-am dus sa fac un dus. Apa fierbinte m-a relaxat, mai ales mirosul samponului meu favorit. Mi-am uscat parul, m-am imbracat in pijamale si m-am apucat de teme. Dupa vreo trei ore eram gata. M-am bagat in pat si mi-am pus castile pe urechi. Am adormit imediat intr-un somn adanc si fara vise.


	11. CAPITOLUL 10 – NEASTEPTAT

PDV EDWARD

Nu stiu exact cand va fi. Azi, maine, peste o luna, doua, trei, dar odata si-odata se va termina. A trecut o saptamana de cand i-am spus planul lui Charlie. A fost greu sa-l conving, dar ca orice parinte, vrea tot ce este mai bun pentru copilul lui, asa ca a acceptat, chiar daca a fost cu o strangere de inima. Nu stiu cum o sa dau de ei, la asta nu m-am gandit. Bella inca pleaca speriata si precauta de la scoala. Am tot urmarit-o saptamana asta cu ajutorul lui Alice si al lui Em, dar nu s-a intamplat nimic. Astazi este ultima zi de scoala din saptamana si faptul ca inca nu s-a intamplat nimic ma infurie. Imi doresc sa o scap de sentimentul asta de panica pentru totdeauna, sa fiu langa ea, sa o protejez, sa-i spun ca m-am….. Nu. Nu-i voi spune. Nu inca.

Am oftat si m-am indreptat catre sectie sa mai vorbesc cu Charlie. In cursul saptamanii au mai fost doua cazuri de rapiri, soldate cu viol si in final, crima. Bella este speriata, mai ales ca a trecut prin asta. Nu ma lasa sa ma apropii de ea, sa vorbim, sa o consolez, sa o imbratisez si sa-i spun ca in final totul va fi bine. Eu traiesc doar cu speranta ca totul se va termina cu bine. Speranta asta, este o mare curva. Toata lumea traieste cu ea.

Am parcat in fata sectiei de Politie si m-am indreptat catre biroul lui Charlie.

- Hey Charlie, l-am salutat si m-am trantit pe un scaun, sprijinindu-ma de spatar.

- Hey Edward. Multumesc ca ai venit. Stii, situatia asta pare sa dea pe dinafara, spuse Charlie si imi inmana un dosar.

- Stiu. Ce avem pana acum? l-am intrebat in timp ce rasfoiam dosarul.

- Mi-e frica. Sunt trei fete pana acum. Toate cu fata desfigurata sau batute. Ce am aflat despre ele este faptul ca se prostituau. Deci criminalii astia cauta fete singure, care sa nu le duca nimeni dorul, fete din familii dezorganizate. El sau ei, urmaresc fetele vulnerabile, cu caracter slab. Politia îl vede ca pe un super curatator de strazi. Dar nu ma pot bucura de ceea ce se intampla.

- Stiu Charlie. Am oftat si am privit din nou fotografiile fetelor. Cine ar face asa ceva? De ce?

- Nu stiu Edward.

- Ma duc la scoala. Am vreo doua ore de predat. M-am ridicat de pe scaun si am mai privit inca o data fotografiile, inainte sa arunc dosarul pe birou. Ne mai auzim Charlie.

- Da Edward. Si… te rog. Ai grija de Bella.

- O sa am. Am promis.

Am iesit din sectie si m-am indreptat spre masina. Deci…am doua ore libere intre cele doua ore de curs. Ce voi face in pauza asta? Bella va fi la ore. Cred ca ma duc sa mananc ceva la un local. Da, asta fac. Am pornit masina si m-am indreptat spre scoala.

PDV BELLA

In sfarsit, a venit ziua de vineri. Nu pot sa spun ca ma simt bine. As minti. Chiar daca sunt zambitoare in fata lui Charlie, nu trebuie sa-l las sa vada ca toata situatia asta ma macina. Au mai fost doua cazuri saptamana asta. Imi este frica. Nu prea am mai vorbit cu Edward, de parca am avea ce vorbi. Ma multumesc doar cu faptul ca imi zambeste si imi este alaturi. Stie ca am intrat in panica si chiar daca incerc sa ascund asta, nu pot. Ma citeste imediat. Sunt ca o carte deschisa.

- Hey Bella, ma scoase din ganduri o voce pitigaiata, dar placuta. M-am intors sa vad cine ma strigase si am observat o fata micuta, slaba, cu ochii verzi si parul scurt, negru si in toate directiile.

- Aaaa….buna? Ne cunoastem?

- Nu…adica da. Eu te cunosc, te-am supravegheat din umbra la rugamintea fratelui meu, dar tu nu ma stii, imi spuse ea zambind.

- Alice Cullen? am intrebat-o eu zapacita.

- Dap, chiar eu in persoana. Stii, nu trebuie sa te feresti de mine.

- Sa ma feresc de tine? am intrebat eu.

- Ahh, nu ti-a spus Edward? ma intreba ea facand ochii mari.

- Sa-mi spuna ce? am dat eu din umeri.

- Doamne…..tot orasul stie, iar tu nu stii? ma intreba ea facand o fata de catelus.

- Aaaa… nu stiu despre ce anume vorbesti.

- Bine…deci eu sunt Alice, toata lumea imi spune ca sunt un spiridus hiperactiv, sunt o fana infocata a modei, imi place tot ce este nou, as sta zile intregi in magazine proband haine si…..

- Stai…da stiu. Mi-a spus. Asta nu este o chestie care sa ramana secreta.

- Ok, deci…pot sa-ti spun ceva fara sa te superi? ma intreba ea privindu-ma din cap pana in picioare.

- Aaa, da. am spus eu inca uitandu-ma la fata ei.

- Stii…. ar trebui sa-ti schimbi hainele. Nu se mai poarta. Cand mergi cu mine la cumparaturi? ma intreba ea zambind.

- Hey, nu te lua de hainele mele. Sunt comode si ma simt bine in ele. am spus eu incruntandu-ma.

- Bella, nu se mai poarta. Parca esti o baba. La anii tai ar trebui sa porti altceva. Esti frumoasa, de ce iti ascunzi calitatile exterioare, formele?

- Wow Alice, nu am de gand sa se uite toti la fundul meu sau in decolteu, am spus eu razand sarcastic.

- Pai… cam asa ar trebui. Pentru ca sincer, ai ce arata.

- Dar eu nu vreau, ma simt bine asa. Oricum multumesc.

- Nici nu vreau sa aud. Duminica vin la tine acasa si te iau la cumparaturi.

- Nu Alice….

- Pa Bella, ne vedem duminica. Si o zbughi pe usa inainte ca eu sa mai spun ceva. Incredibil. Ce au hainele mele? Oricum nu ma alege nimeni.

- Hey Bella.

- Buna Angela.

- Ce ai patit? ma intreba ea asezandu-se in fata mea.

- Tocmai am cunoscut-o pe Alice Cullen si deja vrea sa-mi schimbe garderoba.

- Deci…in sfarsit ai cunoscut-o pe fana inraita a modei. O sa fie un dezastru Bella cu ea la cumparaturi. Stiu ca am trecut prin asta. Imi spuse Angela razand.

- Nu vreau sa-mi imaginez. Ce are cu hainele mele?

- Nu se va lasa pana nu o sa te aduca la scoala intr-o fusta mini de o palma si o bustiera. Angela incepu din nou sa rada apoi se prefacu ingrozita.

Deja ma imaginam. Eu, Bella Swan, fata neindemanatica de parca ar fi handicapata, banala, intr-o fusta mini si bustiera. Cahhhhh. M-am strambat si am dat din cap sa alung imaginea oribila.

- Ce ora ai acum? ma scoase Angela din ganduri.

- Bleahhh, sport, am spus eu strambandu-ma.

- Bine, ne vedem dupa ora atunci, imi spuse Angela si se indeparta.

Mi-am luat hainele si m-am tarat spre sala de sport. Cand am deschis usile, un zgomot ma asurzi.

- Uraaaa, nu facem sportullll.

- Nu facem sportul? De ce? l-am intrebat pe Mike care aterizase pe langa mine.

- Proful are o treaba asa ca avem ora asta libera, imi spuse el si iesi repede din sala.

- Wow, asta da zi buna.

Am facut cale intoarsa si am iesit afara. M-am asezat pe o banca si mi-am scos cartea de Matematica. Dupa un minut am aruncat-o inapoi in geanta. Eu si matematica. Cahhh. Deci ce fac o ora? De fapt o ora si jumatate daca punem si pauza cea mare. Ma plimb. Pe unde? Nu stiu. M-am ridicat de pe banca si m-am indreptat spre iesire. Nu voi lua masina. Ma voi plimba prin imprejurimi. Este prea frumos afara. De ce sa nu profit? Am iesit din parcare si m-am indreptat spre centrul orasului. Erau doar cinci minute de mers pe jos. Cu toate astea, am fost cu ochii in patru. Dar acum sunt in multime, asa ca nu ma va ataca nimeni. M-am plimbat admirand natura, zambeam cand vedeam cupluri tinandu-se de mana si radeau, se sarutau. Erau fericiti. Eu nu voi putea fi niciodata.

- Hey papusa! O voce groasa ma trezi din visare. Am tresarit dar nu m-am intors. Nici nu am grabit pasul. Imi era prea frica.

- Hey, stai putin. Vreau sa vorbim. Eu sunt Johnny, iar tu esti? ma intreba el ajungand in dreptul meu. _Nu-ti fie frica, nu-ti fie frica. E doar un tip care vrea sa faca conversatie cu tine. _

- Nu conteaza cine sunt, am spus eu incercand sa par nonsalanta. Nu stiu cat mi-a reusit.

- Si, cum merge? ma intreba el tinand pasul cu mine.

- Cum merge ce? am intrebat eu fara sa ma uit la el.

- Asa in general, tie cum iti merge.

- Bine, multumesc, am spus eu cu privirea in pamant.

- Da?

- Scuze, ma grabesc.

- Oh, ce faci? ma intreba el. Deja era prea de tot.

- O sa-l vad pe logodnicul meu, i-am trantit-o eu.

- Da?

- Ei bine, este mare si puternic, stii? Te-ar bate la fundul gol.

- Da sigur.

- Asa ca…

- Unde te intalnesti cu iubitul imaginar? ma intreba el razand.

- De ce trebuie sa-ti spun tie? am intrebat eu iar frica se cuibari din nou in stomac.

Tot cautand o portita de scapare, am ajuns in dreptul unui local si m-am uitat rapid inauntru pe geam. Atunci am vazut un barbat stand cu spatele la mine, sorbind dintr-o ceasca de cafea si era singur. Da…scaparea mea.

- Deci nu ai de gand sa-mi raspunzi papusa? Pentru ca nu te cred. Imi spus el si ma apuca de maneca.

Am tresarit si pentru prima data l-am vazut. Nu cred ca avea mai mult de 20 de ani. M-am tras din mana lui si m-am indreptat spre intrarea localului.

- La revedere. Am spus eu si am tasnit inauntru. M-am indreptat spre barbatul acela si m-am asezat in fata lui. Cand m-am uitat….surpriza.

- Edward?

- Bella?

- Buna draga, scuze ca am intarziat. Am spus eu cu o voce tare si m-am aplecat spre el, sarutandu-l scurt pe buze. Cred ca Edward era in soc, dar de mine ce sa mai zic?

- Prefa-te putin ca esti cu mine, da? Brabati nenorociti. Fara suparare.

- Nu m-am suparat, imi spuse el inca in soc si se uita afara. A plecat, gata.

- Bine, multumesc, am spus eu rasufland usurata si m-am uitat in ochii lui. Era socat dar in acelasi timp amuzat.

- Scuze Edward, cred ca mai bine plec. Multumesc din nou. M-am ridicat dar el m-a prins de mana.

- Asteapta. De ce nu ramai cu mine? ma intreba el zambind.

- Nu ai de gand sa faci vreo magarie, nu? am intrebat eu privindu-l.

- Bella, ma superi. M-am purtat eu vreodata urat cu tine? ma intreba el dar zambetul ii disparu.

- Nu, imi cer scuze. Am spus eu lasand privirea in pamant.

- Hey, nu-ti fie teama. Esti cu mine acum. Nu ai de ce sa-ti faci griji, imi spuse el zambind.

- E in regula acum. Multumesc. Si ma simt in siguranta cu tine. Sincer. Deci….ce bei acolo?

- Am o ciocolata calda cu frisca.

- Si mai ce?

- O prajitura cu migdale, imi raspunse el amuzat.

- Cred ca o sa comand si eu la fel.

- Ok.

- Si ca sa treaca timpul, ce facem?

- Nu stiu, ce propui? ma intreba el.

- Habar nu am, am spus eu ridicand din umeri.

- Hai sa jucam un joc. A sau B?

- Il stiu. Pot sa incep eu? il intreb eu amuzata ca aveam un subiect de conversatie. El dadu din cap.

- Bun. Motani sau Transformatori?

- Motani.

- Bun baiat.

- Cea mai buna forma de a te apara? ma intreba el.

- Sa dai primul sau sa fugi? spun eu razand.

- In primul rand sa nu fii acolo.

- Tu asculti sau astepti ca sa vorbesti?

- Imi place mai mult sa ascult. Incerc sa devin mai bun. Cred ca astept mult pana sa vorbesc.

- Si eu la fel. La ziua logodnicei tale…ce-i cumperi? Flori sau ciocolata?

Nu a apucat sa raspunda caci chelnerita veni cu prajitura pentru mine. Nu ma privi dar se uita cu prea mult interes la Edward. Am scrasnit din dinti si m-am uitat in farfurie. Dar Edward nu si-a luat ochii de la mine deloc, iar eu ma simteam ciudat.

- Mai doresti altceva? il intreba ea.

- Nu, multumesc, te poti retrage, ii spuse el, dar era tot cu ochii pe mine.

Ea pleca fara sa mai spuna un cuvant.

- Deci, unde ramasesem? ma intreba el. Ahhh…da. Pai…depinde. Adica ii plac florile sau ciocolata?

- La toate fetele le plac si florile si ciocolata. I-am spus eu si am luat o inghititura din prajitura.

- Atunci ii cumpar si una si alta, imi spuse el si-mi zambi asa cum imi placea mie.

Gata Bella, nu te mai holba.

- Cum m-am descurcat? ma intreba el.

- Foarte bine pana acum.

- Ok, spuse el razand. Pot sa-ti spun ceva?

- Sigur.

Se apleca mai mult peste masa pana cand ajunse in fata mea, poate chiar prea aproape, dar nu-mi mai era frica de el. Oricum, inima mea a luat-o la galop si fluturasii din nou si-au facut aparitia.

- Esti cea mai surprinzatoare fata pe care am cunoscut-o vreodata. Imi spuse el privindu-ma in ochi.

- Esti nebun? am intrebat eu cu respiratia intretaiata.

- Nebun? ma intreba el si ma privi incruntat. Nu ti-e mila de mine?

- Nop, i-am raspuns eu apropiindu-ma mai mult.

- Sentimentele se amesteca….

- Fii inteligent ….

Iar acum nu ne separau mai mult de cativa milimetri. Nu stiam ce se intampla, dar nu era un sentiment rau. Din contra. Ma simteam foarte bine. Nu imi era teama. Ciudat. Cu el eram in siguranta. Buzele lui aproape ca le-a atins pe ale mele, dar eu m-am dat rapid inapoi. Nu pot sa fac asta. Nu inca.

- Nu pot. Imi pare rau, am spus eu si mi-am lasat capul in jos.

El mi-a luat mainile intr-ale lui si le mangaia usor.

- Sa nu-ti para rau Bella. A fost vina mea.

- Nu Edward. Si eu vrut. Sincer, chiar am vrut, dar nu stiu….

- Hey, linisteste-te, imi spuse el si-mi saruta mainile. Era atat de bine.

- Putem sa nu mai discutam despre asta? Te rog? l-am implorat eu.

- In regula. Nu-ti face griji.

- Mersi.

Cateva minute nu ne-am vorbit dar ne-am privit constant, parca incercam amandoi sa citim ce este in sufletul celuilalt. Era placuta senzatia de liniste cand eram cu el. Imi placea. De asta am inceput sa fiu sigura. Il placeam pe Edward Cullen si mi-am dat seama ca si lui ii place de mine. Dar va trebui sa muncesc mult ca sa fiu aproape de el, mult mai aproape. Iar el, va trebui sa ma faca sa uit de toate. Si se pare ca incetul cu incetul reuseste.


	12. CAPITOLUL 11 – FERICIRE LIMITA

DUPA 1 SAPTAMANA

PDV BELLA

De cand m-am intalnit cu Edward, nu am mai avut incidente. Mi-am vazut in continuare de scoala, casa, cumparaturi. Totul intrase pe un fagas normal iar eu ma simteam mult mai bine, mai normala. Intrasem cat de cat in rand cu lumea. Charlie si Edward s-au mai intanit acasa si la sectie, discutand de ale lor. Eu m-am apropiat mult mai mult de Angela si chiar am inceput sa ma inteleg destul de bine si cu Alice. Nu am fost scutita la o zi fara cumparaturi. Dar mi-a prins bine. Incet-incet am invatat sa nu ma mai tem atat de mult de lume. Sunt la scoala si astept sa inceapa prima ora iar urmatoarea o am cu Edward. De fiecare data cand ma gandesc la el sau daca aud pe cineva pronuntand numele acesta, ma trec fiorii si inima imi bate mai repede. Cred ca m-am indragostit. Zambesc la concluzia asta dar totusi sunt si trista, pentru ca Edward nu va sti niciodata. Nu-i voi spune si-l voi iubi in taina. Imi este dor de atingerea lui delicata, chiar daca o face neintentionat, cand imi ia degetele in mainile lui calde si-mi spune ca totul va fi bine si sa am incredere in el. El nu ar putea iubi pe cineva ca mine. Sunt o fata simpla, neindemanatica iar el este cu adevarat un cavaler. In afara de o atingere delicata pe obraz, nu a incercat absolut nimic si pentru asta ii multumesc. Nu pot sa spun ca sunt fericita, dar in mod cert nu am ce sa-mi reprosez. Mi-am facut prieteni si il am pe Edward alaturi de mine.

- Domnisoara Swan, te-am rugat sa-mi raspunzi la intrebare!

Nu mi-am dat seama ca se sunase de ceva timp, iar profa de mate imi puse o intrebare.

- Ma scuzati, vreti sa mai repetati? Va rog!

- Nu este prima data cand te vad atat de aeriana. Pentru asta meriti nota 4. Te-am avertizat de mult timp. M-am saturat sa te vad la fiecare ora cat de neatenta esti.

- Va rog, este ultima data. Promit ca o sa fiu altfel. Va rog sa-mi mai acordati o sansa.

- Mai vedem. Te rog sa-mi aduci mapa cu lucrarile din masina. Am uitat sa le iau.

M-am ridicat din banca si m-am indreptat spre catedra. Imi dadu cheile si-mi arata unde este masina.

- Ai grija sa nu fugi cu masina, imi spuse ea.

Am zambit si am iesit din clasa. Inca aveam atarnata la brau o borseta in care tineam buletinul, mobilul si ceva banuti. Nu stiu de ce, dar asa ma obisnuisem. Metoda lui Charlie de a ma gasi sau de a-l suna in caz ca aveam o problema. Am iesit din cladire si m-am dus in spatele cladirii, unde parcau profesorii. De obicei ei parcau separat de noi, elevii. Nu stiu de ce. Am luat mapa, am incuiat masina si cand m-am intors, am inghetat. In fata mea stateau cei doi violatori, uitandu-se la mine ranjind. Am vrut sa o iau la fuga, dar unul dintre ei a pus mana pe mine si am scapat mapa pe jos. Mi-a pus mana la gura si m-a lipit de perete.

- Nu ne vede nimeni aici domnisoara. Uite pe cine vedem noi aici. Stii? De mult timp astept sa te reintalnesc. M-am gandit la o smecherie, iar tu o sa ma ajuti.

Am incercat sa scap, dar trupul lui era mult mai puternic decat al meu si practic ma strivea de perete. Am vrut sa strig, dar au iesit doar niste sunete de pisica ce sta sa vomite. A bagat mana in buzunar si a scos o batista pe care mi-a pus-o la nas. Apoi nu am mai stiut nimic.

Ma simteam ciudat iar in jurul meu, aerul avea miros de farmacie. Am intredeschis ochii dar nu am putut distinge nimic, pentru ca era intuneric. Mi-am tinut rasuflarea si am ascultat in jurul meu. Nu se auzeau decat bataile neregulate ale inimii mele. M-am ridicat si am pipait in jurul meu. Asta este un pat? Am intins mana mai sus si am dat de ceva moale. O perna? Unde naiba sunt? Mi-am amintit de borseta si am vrut sa scot telefonul. Surpriza! Imi fusese luata. Dupa cateva minute am auzit zgomote semanand a pasi. M-am tras cat mai in spate pana am ajuns langa un perete. O usa s-a deschis si o lumina sumbra se strecura inauntru. Cand se aprinse lumina, atunci am vazut ca sunt intr-o camera, pe un pat, iar in fata mea statea unul dintre ei.

- S-a trezit mica printesa! spuse el si se indrepta spre pat zambind.

- Nu te apropia sau tip.

- Poti sa faci ce vrei, nu o sa te auda nimeni. Esti departe de casa si nu vei ajunge prea curand acolo.

Imi arunca pe pat o cutie.

- Pregateste-te, apoi coboara la parter, iti voi face o surpriza. Ai la dispozitie 10 minute. Sa nu te gandesti sa fugi, pentru ca nu ai pe unde si chiar daca vei reusi, mai mult de 5 metri in curtea asta nu vei putea sa faci si vei fi prinsa. Vei avea noroc daca nu ti se va taia gatul. Grabeste-te! spuse el apoi iesi din camera.

Inima imi batea cu putere, m-am dat jos din pat si m-am indreptat spre geam. Era intuneric. Am inceput sa plang gandindu-ma la Charlie. Acum, cred ca este disperat, cautandu-ma. M-am indreptat spre pat si am zarit cutia. Era destul de mare. Am deschis-o si inauntru era o rochie rosie pana la genunchi, cu bretelute subtiri, o pereche de sandalute rosii cu negru, o cutiuta cu farduri, un ruj, o perie si o gentuta plic, neagra. M-am intrebat oare pentru ce trebuie sa ma imbrac cand am auzit de jos pe cineva strigandu-ma, spunandu-mi sa ma grabesc ca trece timpul. M-am dezbracat de hainele mele si m-am imbracat cu rochia, m-am incaltat, mi-am periat parul lasandu-l pe spate si m-am machiat putin. Mana imi tremura si ma tot intrebam ce se va intampla mai departe. Am tras aer adanc in piept si am iesit. Am coborat incet scarile iar la parter se auzi o muzica pe care o cunosteam si care trezea in mine anumite sentimente. Semana cu muzica de pe CD-ul lui Edward. Am inaintat si am ajuns intr-un living. M-am cutremurat cand i-am vazut pe cei doi stand in picioare uitandu-se la mine. Unul din ei, cel care ma izbise de perete veni spre mine si vru sa ma ia de mana dar eu m-am retras. S-a incruntat si m-a luat cu putere de brat, bagandu-si unghiile in carnea mea pana mi-au dat lacrimile. Ma arunca pe canapea si se aseza in fata mea.

- Stai cuminte, altfel vei suferi. Nu ne cunosti. Tu stii doar ca suntem cei care te-au violat, dar suntem mult mai mult de atat si iti vom dovedi.

Imi era frica sa deschid gura, asa ca am tacut si am incercat sa ascult.

- In seara asta vei avea parte de o surpriza, spuse el si-i facu semn celuilalt cu mana. Acela iesi din incapere.

- Ce vrei de la mine? am intrebat eu.

- Vreau sa fac bani cu tine. Si daca nu accepti, cineva drag tie va muri.

- Nu te cred in stare. Lasa-ma sa plec, am tipat eu si am vrut sa ma ridic de pe canapea. M-a prins de mana si ma plesni peste gura.

- Tarfa ordinara, ti-a placut cand ti-am tras-o nu?

- Nu vreau nimic, doar sa ma lasi in pace, te rog, vreau sa plec acasa. Tatal meu sigur ma cauta, ete politist si te va prinde. Vei plati pentru asta.

- E lung drumul pana acasa, tocmai de aceea ti-am facut o surpriza, imi spuse el zambind.

Se auzira voci infundate, am incercat sa deslusesc ce spun dar nu am reusit. Am stat cuminte pe canapea asteptand. Dupa cateva secunde a intrat tipul celalalt cu cineva, probabil un barbat, care avea capul acoperit cu ceva pana la baza gatului. Nu stiam cine este si ce treaba am eu cu asta.

- Deci, vei face ce spun eu. Vei fi dama de companie in casa asta, eu iti voi aduce clienti iar tu ii vei satisface pe toti.

- Nu, nu vreau, nu pot, lasa-ma sa plec, te rog.

- Nu vrei? Ti-am spus ca vei avea de suferit, imi spuse el si se intoarse catre persoana legata. Ii dadu un pumn in stomac iar respectivul cazu pe podea.

Am tresarit, nestiind ce treaba are persoana aceea cu mine, de ce il loveste pe el cand eu nu sunt de acord cu ceva.

- Ti-am spus ca-ti fac o surpriza, spuse el si se apleca catre persoana de pe podea. Ii trase masca de pe cap si am inlemnit.

- Tata, Charlie. Nuuu. Ce i-ati facut? Ce treaba aveti cu el? Lasati-l pe el in pace, cu mine aveti treaba. Va rog!

- Taci.

M-am rasucit pe canapea si am alergat catre Charlie. Am ingenunchiat si i-am cuprins fata cu palmele.

- Tata, esti bine? Tata, imi pare rau. Nu am stiut ca esti tu. Iarta-ma.

- Bella, ma striga el incet.

- M-am descurcat bine? Spune-mi ca m-am descurcat bine, ma intreba agresorul razand.

- Esti un nenorocit, am strigat eu si m-am napustit cu pumnii spre el.

Se feri de mine razand si ma tranti pe canapea. Apoi se apleca spre Charlie si il lovi cu piciorul. Am tipat la el, dar nu ma auzea. Celalalt agresor veni spre mine si ma tintui pe canapea cand a vazut ca vreau sa ma ridic. Apoi scoase din buzunar o fotografie si o flutura in fata mea. Era o poza cu mine cand eram maica in bratele lui Charlie. O luase din borseta. I-o arunca celuilalt. Imi adusesem aminte ca il chema Lucas. Acesta lua fotografia si o puse in fata ochilor lui Charlie.

- Uite ceva ce nu vei mai vedea niciodata. Si asta se va intampla foarte curand. Il scuipa pe fata si se ridica in picioare.

Cel care ma tinea se ridica de pe canapea, il lua pe Charlie de brat si-l ridica de pe podea.

- Tati, am strigat eu plangand. Va rog, nu-i faceti rau.

- Bella, voi fi bine, spuse Charlie si parasi camera cu celalalt.

In timp ce ma rugam de Lucas sa nu-i faca nici un rau lui Charlie, am auzit o usa deschizandu-se si cateva voci barbatesti.

Lucas isi indrepta privirea catre ei si zambi.

- Domnisoara, uite, iti vin clientii. Vreau sa fii cat mai provocatoare. Si ca sa nu fii singura, mai am o surpriza pentru tine. Pe tatal tau l-am luat pentru ca mi-a omorat fratele acum 1 an si va plati scump pentru asta. Tu ma vei ajuta. Iar acum iti voi aduce surpriza. Vei fi incantata.

Facu un semn si dupa cateva secunde, intra un barbat in camera cu o fata legata la maini, intr-o rochita neagra asemanatoare cu a mea, micuta de statura si avea capul acoperit, la fel cum fusese Charlie. Incerca sa tipe dar probabil era legata la gura pentru ca scotea doar niste sunete. Lucas veni spre mine si ma ridica de pe canapea.

- Te rog sa-i dai jos masca. Vei avea o surpriza, doar ti-am spus asta.

Ma imbranci pana am ajuns in fata fetei. Saraca se zbatea in bratele acelui barbat si mie imi veni sa plang. Ma uitam la ea si nu-mi venea sa o ating.

- Scoate-i masca am zis, tipa Lucas la mine.

Am tresarit si am ridicat mainile atingand masca. Am tras-o in sus si am avut un soc. Am tipat si am cazut in genunchi.

- Nuuu, de ce ea? Ce vina are ea? Lasati-o in pace. Nu a facut nimic. Va rog, strigam eu implorandu-l pe Lucas.

- Pai placerea este mai mare avand doua fete. Facem cu schimbul. Cand termin cu tine, o iau pe ea.

- Nuuu, nu pe Angela, nuuu! strigam eu plangand.

Angela ma privi si cazu in genunchi langa mine. M-a imbratisat si plangeam amandoua.

- Nepoate, nu ne faci cunostinta? intreba unul dintre barbati pe Lucas.

- Scuze unchiule. Ce prost sunt. Ea este Isabella Swan, fiica celui care mi-a omorat fratele acum 1 an, iar cealalta este prietena ei cea mai buna, Angela.

- Ce fete dragute Lucas. Se pare ca vreti sa va distrati fara noi, spuse barbatul razand.

- Da, vrem sa dam o petrecere, unchiule.

- Pe cine ati mai invitat?

- Suntem numai noi unchiule.

- Aha si va jucati de-a imbracatul sau de-a dezbracatul?

- Te rog, lasa-ne sa plecam, m-am rugat eu de Lucas.

- Taci tarfa, se rasti el la mine si ridica palma.

Dar nu ma lovi, ci doar ma ridica de pe jos si ma arunca pe canapea. O ridica si pe Angela si o arunca langa mine.

- Vreti sa va spun de ce se intampla toate astea? striga Lucas la noi. Pentru ca am aparut pe prima pagina a ziarelor. Stiam ca o sa apar mai devreme sau mai tarziu, dar nu acum.

- Va rog, lasati-ne sa plecam, noi nu avem treaba cu ce se intampla, noi nu vom…..

- Voi nu veti ce?

- Asta nu este treaba noastra.

- Ba cum sa nu! Din cauza familiei Swan am ajuns la ziar. Nu stiu ce sa zic! Unchiule, tu ce crezi?

El dadu din umeri si se uita zambind la noi.

M-am ridicat in picioare si m-am dus catre barbatul acela.

- Va rog, noi nu suntem vinovate, nu stim nimic, nu vom spune nimic. Lasati-ne!

Barbatul ma impinse spre perete si scoase un briceag.

- O Doamne! Te rog, lasa jos cutitul, l-am rugat eu.

Angela se ridica de pe canapea si sari in spatele barbatului. El lua mainile de pe mine, se rasuci si o stranse pe Angela cu putere in brate. Ea se zbatea incercand sa scape si incepu sa tipe.

- Te rog, las-o, nu-i face rau. l-am implorat eu.

- Va rog domnule, lasati-ne sa plecam, se ruga Angela.

- Oh, Angela, chiar nu ne placi deloc? intreba barbatul. Imi pare rau doamnelor, dar chiar nu putem risca.

- Cum? Nu! Va rog, striga Angela plangand.

- Angela, calmeaza-te, te rog, i-am spus eu incet. Ramai calma.

Dar ea nu ma asculta, il calca pe barbat pe picior si fugi intr-o incapere mica, incuind usa dupa ea. Barbatul se napusti la usa si se impinse in ea, incercand sa o deschida cu forta. O auzeam pe Angela strigand dupa ajutor. Eu nu puteam face nimic. Imi era frica si incercam sa nu fac nici o miscare gresita. Barbatul reusi sa sparga usa, o lua pe Angela in brate, incercand sa o dea jos de pe un geam. Il lua telefonul din mana si-l arunca de perete spargandu-l in bucati. O lua de par si o arunca pe jos, dand-o cu capul de cada. Ea cazu si ramase nemiscata. Am tipat si am vrut sa alerg spre ea, dar Lucas ma apuca de brat si ma opri. Brbatul iesi din baie incruntat.

- Trage un pui de somn acum, isi va reveni, spuse el. Uras telefoanele, toata lumea le foloseste pentru mesaje si poze. Scoase din buzunar o punguta cu un praf alb. O goli pe o masuta.

- Vrea cineva o liniuta? E de calitate, spuse el.

- Ce faci dobitocule? Cu fetele de fata? intreba Lucas.

- Linisteste-te Lucas, ele nu vor parasi locuinta decat in preajma noastra. Nu-ti face griji. Daca una scapa, atunci o omori si gata, spuse barbatul si trase pe nas niste praf care semana cu zaharul pudra. Apoi se rezema pe canapea si inchise ochii zambind.

- Unchiule, va trebui sa-ti asumi respansabilitatea pentru ce ai facut, spuse Lucas zambind. E foarte simplu. Stii cum vom face? Uita-te la fata asta, spuse el aratand spre mine. E un inceput bun, continua el. Barbatul se uita la mine si zambi. Apoi se ridica in picioare.

- E timpul sa facem o plimbare, spuse el. Intra in baie si o lua pe Angela in brate.

Lucas ma impinse de la spate si am iesit cu totii din casa. Nu am apucat sa ma uit in jur, ca el ma imbranci intr-o masina. Angela statea langa mine si capul eu cazu in poala mea. Am strans-o in brate. Lucas se urca la volan si dadu drumul la muzica. Dupa 10-15 minute, Angela incepu sa se miste. A deschis ochii si am ajutat-o sa se ridice in fund. I-am facut semn sa taca si sa stea cuminte. Lacrimile curgeau pe obraji si ma lua de mana. Unchiul lui Lucas statea in spate cu noi si o lua pe Angela de umeri. Apoi scoase din buzunar cutitul si cu manerul se juca pe pielea ei, pe genunchi, urcand tot mai sus. Ea incepu sa suspine si se uita la mine. Ma uitam la ea si nu stiam ce sa-i spun. Incepuse sa o mangaie pe brate, ii intoarse brusc capul si o saruta pe buze, apoi pe gat. Ea a inceput sa se zbata si el o cuprinse in brate, lingandu-i lobul urechii. Mi se facu greata, aducandu-mi aminte prin ce am trecut si eu. Imi venea sa strig, sa-l omor, sa-i arunc cu ceva in cap, dar nu stiam ce va fi mai departe daca as face toate astea. Si oricum in fata lor nu aveam nici o putere. Ma putea omori intr-o secunda. Cu lama cutitului se juca pe materialul rochitei, in partea de sus, pe sani, apoi deodata lasa cutitul jos. I-am urmarit privirea si am vazut venind o masina de politiei. M-am bucurat iar Angela incepu sa tipe. Scoase din nou cutitul si il puse la coaste.

- Daca nu faceti liniste, una din voi va muri in momentul asta, spuse el nervos.

Am tacut si ne-am uitat la drum. Ma rugam ca echipajul sa opreasca masina si sa ne salveze. Dar trecuse pe langa noi si se indeparta. Lucas impreuna cu ceilalti incepura sa chiuie. Dupa vreo cateva minute de mers, am luat-o pe un drum spre o padure, adancindu-ne tot mai mult in ea. Abia atunci am observat ca in spatele schimbatorului de viteze, cat sa ajungi cu piciorul era o bricheta de masina. Mi-am intins piciorul cat mai mult si cu varful am impins bricheta. Dupa cateva secunde bune, am luat bricheta si i-am pus-o barbatului de langa Angela pe frunte. A inceput sa tipe iar eu am incercat sa descui usa, sa sar si sa o trag pe Angela dupa mine. Dar barbatul a fost rapid si m-a lovit cu capul de geam. Angela a incercat sa-i muste mana, in timp ce eu am reusit sa descui usa. Lucas s-a intors si incerca sa ma opreasca fara sa incetineasca masina. L-am apucat de par si l-am izbit de spatarul scaunului. Nu a mai fost nimeni atent la masina si am intrat intr-un copac, izbindu-l puternic pe Lucas cu capul de volan. Am iesit din masina si m-am tarat pana in fata ei. Angela iesise si ea si incepuse sa ma strige. Unchiul lui Lucas iesise si el din masina si o pocni pe Angela, aruncand-o pe jos. Lucas deschise si el usa si cobori. Era cu nasul spart si sangele curgea puternic pe camasa. Veni spre mine si ma arunca pe jos. Incepuse sa dea cu picioarele in stomac pana cand nu m-am mai putut misca.

- Ridica-te, striga el la mine. La dracu, tarfa. Se intoarse cu spatele la mine si incepu sa se traga de par.

Intre timp, Angela se ridica si fugi tipand in padure.

- Fugi Angela, fugi, strigam eu dupa ea.

Lucas ma ridica de jos si ma tinea strans in brate tipand la ceilalti sa o aduca pe Angela inapoi. Ii auzeam doar strigatele de ajutor. Lucas ma aseza pe o buturuga si se uita spre padure. Dupa cateva minute bune, i-am zarit pe ceilalti barbati venind, aducand-o pe Angela cu ei. Nu mai avea rochia pe ea, era doar in lenjerie intima. Am inceput sa plang, ma rugam ca macar ea sa scape, deoarece nu avea nici o vina, nu era implicata in nici un fel in toata povestea asta, nici macar eu nu stiam despre ce este vorba. Cand au ajuns, au trantit-o la picioarele lui Lucas.

- Si acum ce facem? intreba unul din barbati.

Lucas se indrepta spre Angela, o apuca de par si o ridica in picioare. Ea tipa de durere iar eu mi-am ascuns fata in pumni. Se indrepta catre unchiul lui si-i spuse:

- Alege una dintre ele!

- Pentru?

- Nu vrei sa te mai simti barbat? in intreba Lucas razand. Alege pe care vrei. Sau pe ambele.

Barbatul se uita la amandoua si intr-un final veni spre mine. Am vrut sa ma ridic dar m-a apucat de mijloc si m-a trantit la pamant. Mi-a tras bretelele in jos si mi-a rupt sutienul.

- Stai draguta, sa te mangai putin, sa simt caldura pielii tale. Mmmm, ce bine mirosi. Lucas veni langa mine si ma apuca de maini.

- Esti patetic! striga Angela. Barbatul se opri si isi ridica privirea spre ea.

- Ce-ai spus? intreba el. Se ridica de pe mine si se indrepta spre Angela.

- Ai inviat dintr-o data, ii spuse el.

Lucas imi lasa mainile si se duse spre Angela. O ridica in picioare.

- Ma vei lovi acum sau ce? intreba ea.

- Nu scumpo, nu te voi lovi, spuse unchiul lui Lucas. Scoase din buzunar cutitasul si o injunghie in stomac. Apoi scoase cutitul si il baga din nou, facandu-i o alta taietura. Ii scoase cutitul si o lasa sa cada pe pamant.

- Nuuu, Angela. Nenorocitilor. M-am ridicat de pe pamant si am fugit la ea. I-am luat capul in brate si am strans-o puternic in brate, plangand. Ea abia mai respira.

- Bella.

- Te rog Angela, nu ma parasi, stai cu mine, ii spuneam eu plangand. Incepuse sa scuipe sange si ma stropi pe rochie.

- Oh Bella, se pare ca o doare rau, spuse Lucas si veni langa noi. Hai sa-i scoatem parul din gura. Totul va fi bine, am chemat ajutoare, spuse el. Nu este atat de grav pe cat pare. Bella, ia cutitul. Fa-o. Nu o lasa sa se mai chinuie. Tu esti ajutorul de care vorbeam.

M-am uitat la Lucas nevenindu-mi a crede.

- Nu o fac. Nu pot. Nu vreau.

- Fa-o, are nevoie de tine. Fa-o.

Am dat din cap ca nu. Se ridica in picioare si ma apuca de par. M-am ridicat si el m-a aruncat pe jos la cativa metri de Angela.

- Crezi ca te joci cum vrei cu mine? striga el la mine.

Ma intoarse cu fata la pamant si incepu sa traga de lenjeria intima. Am incercat sa scap dar nu am reusit. Greutatea lui aproape imi taia rasuflarea. Reusise sa-mi dea chilotii jos si cu greu ma patrunse. Durerea era insuportabila, brutala. Imi puse mana la gura ca sa nu mai tip. Ceilalti stateau in jurul nostru razand si facand glume. Dupa cateva minute, se ridica de pe mine, dar eu nu mai aveam putere sa ma misc. M-au lasat in pace vreo 10 minute, pana cand am reusit sa ma ridic. Mi-am dat rochia in jos sa ma acopar. Cand m-am ridicat am luat si o piatra. M-am uitat la Angela dar ea nu se misca. Nu se va mai misca niciodata. Prietena mea draga, murise. M-am intors catre Lucas si l-am lovit cu piatra in fata, apoi am fugit. Nu m-am uitat in urma. Am ajuns la o apa si m-am scufundat in ea. In urma mea se auzeau strigatele barbatilor si o impuscatura. Dar nu m-a nimerit. Inca. Am bagat capul la fund si inotam mai departe. Gloantele treceau pe langa mine, dar nu m-am gandit la ele. Vroiam sa scap, sa caut ajutor si sa-i vad putrezind pentru totdeauna in inchisoare. Din cand in cand mai ridicam capul la suprafata sa iau aer, pe urma iar ma bagam la fund si inotam mai departe. Am ajuns la malul celalalt si am iesit repede. Am fugit prin padure nestiind incotro sa o iau. Picioarele ma dureau, mainile mele erau pline de pamant, unghiile rupte. Povestea se repeta. Am ajuns in sfarsit la un drum. Speram sa fie circulat, pentru ca era asfalt. Nu stiam incotro sa iau, vroiam ca acei criminali sa plateasca pentru tot raul facut. Nu stiam nimic de Charlie, nici nu avusesem timp sa ma gandesc la el. Ma rugam ca el sa fie teafar. Vroiam sa ajung acasa si el sa ma astepte in prag cu bratele deschise, zambind. Am luat-o pe drum, fara sa stiu unde merg. Soarele stralucea pe cer, cred ca era ora pranzului. Nu mai puteam sa fug. Doar mergeam. In spatele meu am auzit o masina venind. M-am intors si am ramas in mijlocul strazii, sa-l fac sa opreasca. Imi era frica, dar o mica speranta renastea in mine. Masina oprise la cativa metri inaintea mea. Din ea cobori un barbat la vreo 50 de ani, imbracat in negru. Se uita la mine incruntat. Stiu, povestea se repeta. Veni spre mine si ma lua de brat. M-am retras si i-am spus plangand ca am nevoie de ajutor, ca vreau sa ajung la politie, sa denunt o crima si un viol. Din nou. Barbatul ma lua de umeri ma duse la masina. M-am urcat in fata, mi-a pus centura si am pornit.

- Scuza-ma domnisoara, dar de unde esti? ma intreba el.

- Din Forks.

- Dar este destul de departe pana acolo. Mai bine te duc la spital aici, vei vorbi tot aici si la politie. Cum te cheama?

- Isabella Swan.

- Swan? Ca pe politistul din Forks?

- Da. Il cunoasteti? l-am intrebat eu plina de speranta.

- Sigur ca da, este un prieten vechi, ne cunoastem din copilarie. Imi pare rau pentru tatal tau, a fost un om extraordinar.

Ceva in mine parca s-a rupt.

- Cum adica a fost? Este in continuare un om bun si extraordinar.

M-am uitat speriata la el. Si-a intors privirea catre mine si ma privi cu compasiune.

- Ah, imi pare rau. Nu am vrut sa aflati chiar asa. Nu mi-am dat seama, spuse el.

- Sa aflu ce? am intrebat eu.

- Tatal tau a fost gasit mort azi-dimineata, impuscat intr-o casa locuita de un cuib de traficanti de droguri.

- Cum? NNu. Nu se poate. E o greseala. Nu cred. Vreau sa vad. Duceti-ma acolo, va rog. Vreau sa vad cu ochii mei, va rog, l-am rugat eu plangand.

- Te duc. Imi pare rau. Sincer. Te duc imediat in Forks la morga.

Nu am mai stiut nimic. Un val de amorteala m-a cuprins si am patruns in intuneric.


	13. CAPITOLUL 12 – SINGURA

Astazi am fost la inmormantarea celor doua persoane dragi din viata mea: Charlie si Angela. Nici nu am mai avut lacrimi. Doar stateam acolo, in fata sicriilor si ma uitam la ele. Abia iesisem din spital cu o zi inaintel. Aveam rani peste tot, dar nu le mai bagam in seama. Durerea disparitiei celor doua persoane era mult mai mare. Acum am ramas singura. Mama nici nu a venit la inmormantare. Imi doaream sa o fi facut macar pentru Charlie. Oamenii treceau pe langa mine, imi spuneau cuvinte de incurajare dar eu nici macar nu ma uitam la ei. Edward a stat si el langa mine pe tot parcursul ceremoniei. Macar am avut putin sprijin din partea lui. Nu stiu ce o sa ma fac. Incotro sa ma indrept.

- Hai sa mergem Bella, ma intrerupse Edward din ganduri.

M-a luat de umeri si m-a condus la masina. Nu am ridicat privirea, tot timpul am mers cu capul in jos. Nu vroiam sa vad pe nimeni. Imi doream ca totul sa dispara din fata mea. Sa fiu singura. Eu si cu durerea mea.

- Esti bine? ma intreba el.

- Da, am raspuns eu sec.

Nu a mai spus nimic. Mi-a deschis portiera si am urcat in masina. Tot drumul nu am scos un cuvant. Il vedeam pe Edward uitandu-se tot timpul la mine, dar nu l-am bagat in seama. In momentul acela, nu mai simteam nimic, sufletul meu era gol. Am ajuns acasa si Edward m-a condus inauntru. Mi-a facut un ceai sa ma calmez, dar eu am fost destul de calma toata ziua. Probabil ii era teama ca in curand o sa intru in stare de soc. Nu cred ca se va intampla asta. Sunt prea calma si nu stiu de ce, nu mi se pare normal. Ar fi trebuit sa plang, sa tip, sa urlu, sa sparg. Dar nimic din toate astea nu s-a intamplat. Stand in bucatarie, Edward a pus o tigara pe masa, in fata mea.

- Vrei? O sa te faca sa te simti mult mai bine. Nu o sa-ti faca rau. Cand sunt nervos, agitat, mai fumez cate una.

- Multumesc, eu nu fumez.

- Cum vrei. Bella, poti sa ai incredere in mine. Niciodata nu ti-as face rau.

- Stiu, am spus eu uitandu-ma la el.

Ochii aceia albastri de care imi era atat de dor, ii priveam acum si am inceput sa simt din nou vedeam tragand din tigara si mi se parea atat de frumos. Am privit tigara de pe masa si mi-am amintit cu am incercat eu prima data sa fumez. Cred ca aveam vreo 15 ani cand am furat din geanta mamei o tigara si am incercat sa o fumez. Nici nu stiam daca trebuia sa trag sau sa suflu. Dupa ce am suflat de cateva ori mi-am dat seama ca de fapt trebuie sa trag. Am tusit toata ziua, mi-a venit sa vomit si nu am mai pus gura de atunci. Dar toate au un inceput, asa ca am luat-o de pe masa, am dus-o la gura si Edward, uimit, mi-a aprins-o cu bricheta. Am tras cu putere un fum si m-am inecat. El a inceput sa rada si m-a batut cu palma pe spate. Am tusit de cateva ori pana mi-am revenit.

- Uite, imi pare rau. Poti sa o arunci, spuse el uitandu-se la mine, apoi la tigara.

- Nu, o sa o fumez. Ma simteam ciudat. Imi amortise tot corpul si ma intrebam daca asta este efectul fumului.

- Nu te speria. Asa este prima data. Daca nu vrei, atunci nu te forta sa o fumezi. Ti-am dat-o pentru ca asa fac si eu. Fumez cand sunt agitat.

- O fumez Edward, i-am spus fara sa ma uit la el.

- Ok.

Nu stiu cat timp a trecut. Amandoi daca am schimbat cateva cuvinte. Dar ce m-a socat, este ca in scrumiera din fata mea erau 4 mucuri de tigara. La naiba, eu le-am fumat? Cred ca da, pentru ca Edward nu era langa mine, statea langa geam si avea scrumiera langa el. Capul mi se invartea si simteam ca imi vine sa vomit. Mi-am dus mana la gura si m-am ridicat de pe scaun sa fug la baie. Edward a venit repede langa mine si m-a luat ingrijorat de mana.

- Te simti bine?

- Imi vine sa vomit.

- Imi pare rau, sunt un idiot. Nu trebuia sa-ti dau sa fumezi.

- E in regula. O sa fac un dus si o sa-mi treaca.

- Vrei sa stau cu tine in seara asta? Sa-ti tin de urat?

- Nu. Multumesc pentru tot Edward. Dar chiar vreau sa fiu singura.

Ma stranse in brate si ma saruta pe frunte. Am oftat si l-am strans de mana.

- Bine atunci. Eu plec, dar daca ai nevoie de ceva, suna-ma.

- Ok. Asa o sa fac. Multumesc pentru tot Edward. Cai ai fost langa mine. Simteam nevoia. Multumesc.

- Oricand draga mea, noapte buna atunci, sa te odihnesti si ne auzim maine dimineata.

- Ok.

Ma mangaie pe obraz si apoi pleca. Am oftat si m-am dus la baie. Nu-mi mai venea sa vomit, dar tot am facut un dus si am stat mult timp in apa fierbinte. Dupa ce m-am imbracat, am iesit din camera si m-am dus in bucatarie. Am facut putina ordine si am zarit pachetul de tigari pe masa. Cu siguranta l-a uitat. Nu cred ca l-a lasat intentionat. Doar a vazut ca mi s-a facut rau de la ele. Si totusi m-am asezat la masa, langa scrumiera, uitandu-ma la pachet. Daca tot am fumat patru tigari, nu are nimic daca mai iau una nu? Am scos o tigara din pachet si am aprins-o. Cu siguranta Edward nu se va supara, doar el mi-a propus prima data. Trageam fumul in mine, acum nu ma mai inecam si-l tineam cat puteam, apoi il scoteam afara. Capul a inceput din nou sa amorteasca, la fel si corpul meu, era o senzatie ciudata si totusi am continuat sa fumez. Am stat aproape o ra langa pachetul de tigari. Cand m-am hotarat sa merg la culcare, am numarat mucurile. Erau 15. Wow. Si ma simteam atat de bine. Am luat pachetul si l-am pus pe frigider, sa nu-l mai vad pentru ca devenise tentant. M-am dus in camera si am adormit imediat.

Dimineata cand m-am trezit, eram foarte obosita. Nu am avut un somn bun deloc. Ma trezeam din ora in ora si adormeam foarte greu. Am avut timp la dispozitie sa fac un rezumat al vietii mele. O viata de rahat. Nimic bun. Ma durea capul foarte tare iar gura imi mirosea ingrozitor. M-am dat jos din pat si m-am dus la baie. Am deschis gura si am scos limba afara. Avea puncte multe albe. Oare de la tigari? Nu stiam ca ti se coloreaza limba de la ele. Mi-am periat dintii, m-am pieptanat, m-am imbracat si m-am dus la bucatarie. Am pregatit cafeaua si m-am asezat la masa. O ciocanitura in usa m-a facut sa tresar. Primul gand a fost sa strig: Charlie. Inca nu ma obisnuisem cu moartea lui. M-am dus la usa si m-am uitat pe vizor.

- Edward, am spus eu deschizand usa.

- Buna dimineata draga mea. Cum ai dormit? ma intreba el strangandu-ma in brate si sarutandu-ma pe frunte.

- Prost. Nu prea am dormit. Intra, tocmai am facut cafeaua.

- Mmmm, ce bine. In sfarsit, putem bea si noi o cafea impreuna. A trecut mult timp de cand nu am mai fost numai noi doi la o cafea, nu-i asa?

Am rosit si m-am intors cu spatele sa nu ma vada, cautand o cana si pentru el.

- Da, asa este. Am pus cafea in cana si i-am pus-o pe masa langa a mea.

- Edward, vreau sa-ti spun ceva, dar sa nu te superi pe mine.

- Sigur. Spune.

- O luam prea repede. Stiu ca iti faci griji pentru mine, dar as vrea sa o luam mai incet.

- Adica? Ce am facut? ma intreba el ingrijorat.

- Nimic nou, doar ca am trecut atat de repede la imbratisari si pentru mine e cam mult deocamdata. Imi este teama sa nu fac ceva gresit si tu nu meriti asta. Te plac, dar as vrea sa o luam mai incet.

- Ok, nici o problema. Imi pare rau.

- Nu trebuie sa-ti para rau. Vreau doar sa fac lucrurile asa cum trebuie. Te rog.

- Am inteles. O sa o luam foarte incet, imi spuse el zambind.

I-am zambit si eu. Il iubeam dar imi era frica. Daca o sa gresesc cu ceva si el ma va parasi? Nu. Nu. Trebuie sa fiu foarte atenta. M-am ridicat de pe scaun si am luat pachetul de tigari de pe frigider. Nici nu ma gandisem la el, pur si simplu m-am dus si l-am luat. De parca eram fumatoare de mult timp si deja imi intrase in reflex. Edward se uita mirat la pachet si zambi.

- Hoato. Ai spus ca nu esti fumatoare. Ai mare grija cu ele ca nu sunt bune.

- Stiu, dar una la cafea nu strica.

Si uite asa m-am apucat eu de fumat. Daca stiam cum imi vor schimba ele viata, le aruncam din prima.


End file.
